Un pont entre deux mondes
by Hatch
Summary: crossover Fullmetal alchemist et Final fantasy 7. starring: presque tous les persos connus ou méconnus en paritculier, mon psychopathe préféré, ma ptite chérie xingoise, aerith parce qu'on l'adore, greed qui fourre son nez partout... etc!
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE: Une sphère blanche et des ennuis à l'horizon…

Tout semblait se passer pour le mieux en Amestris: les deux frères Elric parcouraient le pays pour trouver un moyen de retrouver leur corps; la boutique d'automails de Winry n'avait jamais aussi bien marché. Roy faisait bien son boulot pour une fois- à vrai dire il était sous la menace de deux revolvers prêts à servir. Dante et ses fidèles homonculus se tenaient tranquilles; de même pour Greed et sa petite bande… Et on pourrait citer beaucoup d'autres exemples pour affirmer que tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

Cependant l'atmosphère était pesante, comme si un nouveau malheur allait s'abattre sur ce pays qui avait été bien agité il n'y a pas si longtemps. Dans le ciel d'un noir d'encre, les étoiles brillaient de milles feux. L'une d'elle semblait même briller plus que les autres, elle se mit alors en mouvement laissant une longue traînée blanche derrière elle.

A cet instant précis, dans un manoir situé au sommet d'une colline au sud d'Amestris, un petit garçon aux habits et aux longs cheveux noirs tira sur la robe de sa «mère».

«Maman, regarde, une étoile filante!

- Oui, tu as raison. Fais donc un vœu, s'enquit la femme en noir à ses côtés.»

L'enfant joignit alors les mains et ferma les yeux comme si il priait. La dame en noir sourit en regardant le garçon, puis reporta son attention sur le ciel étoilé. Etrange phénomène qui se produisait sous ses yeux: l'étoile filante n'avait pas disparu; bien au contraire, elle continuait sa course effréné. «Bizarre, on dirait bien qu'elle va s'écraser sur la Terre. Peut-être même tout près d'ici, pensa la femme. Bah une banalité. Je L'en informerai quand même demain, on ne sait jamais.»

Elle décida donc de s'en retourner dans sa chambre pour dormir après avoir couché le petit garçon.

Comme l'avait prédit la femme en noir, la météorite n'atterrit pas loin. A Dublith, derrière le quartier général militaire du sud, il y avait un petit parc: c'est le terrain d'atterrissage que choisit le petit bolide. Cette nuit-là, un homme bien bâtit sous son uniforme bleu portant une simple mèche et une moustache blondes, assista à la scène. Il était de quart pour surveiller les environs et une vive lumière attira son attention. Il vit donc la météorite filer droit sur le parc. Lorsqu'elle toucha le sol, l'homme ressenti une faible secousse, pas assez forte pour que le météore est un grand diamètre. L'homme aux moustaches jaunes se précipita à l'endroit où elle avait dû atterrir, de la fumée s'élevait à présent. Quand elle se dissipa enfin, l'homme pu apercevoir un cratère d'à peine deux mètres de diamètre. Au-dessus du cratère lévitait ce qui devait être la météorite; sauf que celle-ci ne ressemblait en rien à un débris de roche. Elle formait une parfaite sphère qui tenait aisément dans la main. Elle était de couleur blanche et brillait d'une lueur étrange.

L'homme tendit une large main et prit la sphère. Celle-ci cessa de luire lorsqu'elle fut au creux de la paume du géant.«Hum… Tout cela est bien étrange, pensa-t-il. Dois-je en informer mes supérieurs? Ou pas.»

Sa réflexion fut interrompue par l'arrivée de trois autres soldats en uniformes bleus. Deux d'entre eux portaient des casquettes et des fusils, le géant blond les identifia comme étant les gardes postés à l'arrière du bâtiment. Le dernier des trois avait un grade plus important, cela se voyait à sa démarche soutenue et à son air stricte. Il portait ses cheveux bruns courts et coiffés en arrière. Il avait le teint pâle qui faisait que si l'on ne savait pas que c'était son teint naturel, on aurait pu croire qu'il était gravement malade (auteur: niark, pourquoi ce n'est pas le cas!? XD). En contraste il possédait deux yeux perçants de couleur bleu qui vous mettaient drôlement mal à l'aise. Il s'avança et aperçut le cratère au côté duquel se tenait le géant.

«Commandant Armstrong, puis-je savoir ce que tout cela signifie? demanda-t-il sans cérémonie.

- Veuillez m'excuser lieutenant-colonel Archer, mais je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, répondit le géant de sa voix grave habituelle. Tout ce que j'ai vu c'est cette météorite s'écraser.

- Et où est cette fameuse météorite?»

Le dénommé Armstrong hésita un court instant, puis tendit le bras et ouvrit sa main pour laisser apparaître la petite sphère blanche. Archer la prit et l'examina sous toutes les coutures. La sphère était faite d'un matériau inconnu et semblait dégager une force incommensurable. C'en était effrayant. Un mince sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du plus gradé des militaires.

«Bien, nous allons essayer d'examiner cette sphère de plus près; qui sait ce qu'elle contient ou ce qu'elle pourrait nous révéler? Il faut savoir à tout prix si son contenu est dangereux ou bénéfique. Commandant Armstrong, nous ferons cela dans le plus grand secret, veillez à ce qu'il n'y ait aucune fuite.» Après ces mots, Archer reporta son attention sur l'intrigante sphère.

Armstrong repris quand même la conversation:

«Ne pensez-vous pas qu'il faille en informer le généralissime?

- Non, ne lui donnons pas d'autres soucis en plus de ceux qu'il a déjà. Mieux vaut établir ce qu'est en vérité cette sphère avant de lui en faire part.»

Sur ce, il ordonna aux soldats de retourner à leur poste et s'en fut en compagnie du géant.

Tout près de Dublith était situé un lac avec une petite île en son centre, appelée l'île de Yokk. La nuit de l'arrivée de la météorite, le lac se mit à briller d'une lueur blafarde. Pendant un instant il était devenu étincelant et d'une étrange couleur verte. Des filaments de lumière flottaient au-dessus comme des fantômes suivant la rigueur d'une procession. Le silence se fit. Le vent tomba. C'était comme si la nature elle-même se recueillait. Les filaments finirent par se réunir sur une plage du lac pour ne plus former qu'un point étincelant. Tout à coup le lac revint à la normale, les animaux de la nuit reprirent leurs activités et le vent se remit à souffler une petite brise. Personne n'avait remarqué l'étrange phénomène qui venait de se produire.

Une forme humaine gisait à présent sur la plage: une jeune femme portant une robe rose et rouge à bretelles, ornée de franges de tissu blanc. Elle avait de longs cheveux châtains attachés en une sorte de natte par un ruban rose. Plusieurs mèches retombaient sur son visage fin. Elle commença à remuer et ouvrit finalement ses yeux vert émeraude. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle afin de comprendre où elle avait atterri. Elle ne reconnaissait rien, elle se mit donc à marcher en direction des habitations qu'elle avait vues plus loin. Elle se posta devant le panneau d'entrée de la ville et lut le nom qui y était inscrit:

«Dublith… Je ne connais aucune ville de ce nom, de plus je ne crois pas qu'il y ait eu la création d'une nouvelle ville durant mon…«absence».»

La jeune femme mit ses poings sur ses hanches scruta la ville face à elle d'un air égaré mais tout de même déterminé.

«Bien. Je fais quoi moi maintenant?»

Elle entra dans la ville, bien décidé à trouver l'hospitalité quelque part, même en pleine nuit.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est qu'elle était entrée dans les quartiers malfamés de Dublith…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Auteur/Mea: Et bien j'espère que ce prologue vous aura mis l'eau à la bouche! Soyez indulgent c'est ma première fic sur FMA et FF7…3 Je pense que vous avez reconnue les deux premiers personnages qui apparaissent dans la fic, qui ne sont autre que Sloth et Wrath.

Si Sloth ne dit rien à Dante sur le coup c'était pour faire ressortir son côté feignant, héhé!

Sloth(avec un regard fatigué, ce qui ne change pas): Qui traite-t-on de feignasse ici???

Wrath: Pas moi en tout cas, car tu es ma gentille maman que j'adore!!

Sloth(serrant Wrath dans ses bras): Oh, mon Wrathinou, c'est trognon.

Mea(goutte de sueur sur la tempe): Ouais, ok… Profitons de ces ébats pour filer à l'anglaise. (quelques kilomètres plus loin…) Hum! Où en étais-je, moi? Ah oui! Une chose est sûre Dante n'est pas près d'être au courant de ce qui se trame sous son nez, vu que Archer n'informera pas Pride pour le moment, et qui sait Sloth serait bien capable d'oublier de faire l'annonce à son maître. Sinon les connaisseurs auront reconnue la jeune femme aux yeux verts à la fin du prologue, il s'agit belle et bien de cette chère Aerith!

Aerith: Euh, je n'était pas censé être morte??? OO

Mea: --' Oui bon d'accord, c'est vrai. Mais c'est ma fic et je fais ce que je veux!!

Greed: Ais-je bien entendu?! «Je veux»! Ici, il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui veux et c'est MOI!:p

Mea: --' Ta gueule… Et puis qu'est-ce que tu fous là, on ne t'as pas sonner, de plus tu n'est même pas encore apparue dans la fic, alors dégage!!! (l'envoie voir ailleurs si on y est avec une batte sortie dont ne sais où) Ouf, enfin tranquille.

Aerith: Oui, si on ne l'avait pas envoyé balader il nous aurait collé à la peau comme une sangsue!

Mea: Pour en revenir à ton cas, tu ne vas quand même pas te plaindre sur le fait que je t'ai fait revenir à la vie, quand même! 3

Aerith: Non, en fait je ne vois pas où est le problème…

Archer (poussant Aerith d'une main): Je pense qu'en tant qu'acteur dans cette fic, j'ai mon mot à dire, non?

Mea: Désolé, mais non! Pas envie d'entendre tes simagrés! XD

Archer: M'en fiche, je parlerais quand même! Ainsi d'après toi, c'est dommage que je ne sois pas gravement malade à cause du fait que je suis pâle?!

Mea: Eh qu'est-ce que tu crois? Que j'allais te ménager, alors que je ne peux pas te blairer?

Tu divagues mon pauvre…

Aerith: Sans vouloir te manquer de respect Mea, tu es toi aussi pâle, avec des yeux bleus qui plus est vv .

Mea: OoO……………………arrrrrrrrghhhhh………..(long cri d'agonie)

Archer: Ah, merci Aerith de me donner raison!

Aerith: La ferme! Dans mon échelle de popularité, tu es loin derrière les autres.

Archer: snif TT .

Aerith: Euh, Mea?

Mea: …………………….aaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrhh…………………..XP

Archer(sourire sadique en coin): Je crois qu'elle ne s'en remettra pas!

Aerith: Le problème, c'est que tant qu'elle ne s'en sera pas remise on n'aura pas la suite de la fic.

Archer: Tant mieux, ça l'empêchera de dire des âneries sur mon compte!

Aerith (avec un air de psychopate (Tous: c'est possible ça?OO)): Bon toi tu vas calmer tes ardeurs et m'aider au lieu de ne rien faire, sinon…

Archer(mal à l'aise): Sinon quoi?

Aerith(un sourire sadique en coin (Tous: impossible…OoO)): Sinon, je quémande une certaine personne qui se fera un plaisir de te faire débarrasser le plancher, en te faisant faire «boum!». Tu vois ce que je veux dire?

Archer: Non, pitié tout mais pas ça, je suis trop jeune pour mourir! Pourquoi tant de haine?

Tous: Parce qu'on ne t'aime pas!

Archer: TT ………………………bouuuuh…………………….

Aerith: Super, on en a un deuxième atteint sur les bras! --' Monsieur Armstrong, pourriez-vous venir m'aidez à emmener ces deux là à l'hosto? Merci!

(Armstrong sort les deux énergumènes en compagnie d'Aerith)

Aerith: Le chapitre 1 prochainement! Merci d'avoir pris sur votre temps précieux pour lire les bêti… euh… la fic de l'auteur! 3'


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1: Une sphère noire, des rencontres et des imprudences

Beaucoup plus au nord-est de Dublith, au-delà des frontières du pays d'Amestris, un événement similaire eu lieu. Une seconde météorite atterrit en plein dans les ruines de Xerxès. Cela effraya quelque peu les Ishbals qui y avait trouvé refuge. Certains prenant leur courage à deux mains s'approchèrent de l'emplacement de la chute. Ils ouvrirent des yeux étonnés, une fois que la lumière cessa de les éblouirent. Au-dessus du cratère flottait une sphère de couleur noire cette fois-ci. Elle brillait d'une lueur étrange qui s'affaiblit lorsqu'un Ishbal la prit dans ses mains. Les Ishbals présent ressentirent la terrible force s'émanant de la sphère. Pensant qu'elle pouvait contenir un mauvais esprit, ils décidèrent de l'emmener dans l'un des temples souterrains de Xerxès et de l'y sceller. Ils la déposèrent sur un autel et refermèrent les lourdes portes de bronzes, puis remontèrent les différents niveaux qui les ramèneraient à l'air libre. Après concertation, ils conclurent qu'il vaudrait mieux oublier ce qu'il venait de se passer. Si la nouvelle venait à se répandre, qui sait ce que l'armée leur ferait de nouveau subir…

Revenons en Amestris, un autre phénomène similaire à celui de l'île de Yock allait bouleverser la tranquillité qui régnait dans un petit village de l'Est nommé Resembool.

Une rivière passait non loin du village. Cette dernière se mit à briller et de nombreux filaments, cette fois-ci de couleur rouge, se rejoignirent en un point sur un affleurement. Contrairement à l'île de Yock, le phénomène se passa dans un vacarme ignoble. On entendait des cris et des plaintes comme si les morts étaient revenus à la vie pour hurler peine.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'habitations dans le coin, mais ce boucan du diable finit par réveiller une jeune fille qui se demanda qui pouvait bien oser troubler son sommeil. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds, portait une chemise de nuit blanche et avait l'air très en colère. C'est lorsqu'elle fut à la fenêtre qu'elle pu enfin apercevoir ce qui se tramait près de la rivière. Abasourdi, elle contempla pendant un temps les filaments de lumière rouge. Puis, elle se ressaisit, prit une veste, l'enfila et sortit par la porte principale. Elle courut aussi vite qu'elle pu vers la rivière alors que la lueur rouge s'évanouissait au fur et à mesure. Quand elle arriva, tout était redevenus sombre et calme. Désormais réveillée, elle chercha l'ancien emplacement de cette lumière. Une fois qu'elle l'eut trouvée, elle découvrit que la lueur rouge avait laissé place à un homme. La jeune fille l'approcha et le détailla: grand avec de longs cheveux argentés qui cascadaient dans son dos, il était torse nu et portait seulement un pantalon et des bottes en cuir noir.

«Bon sang, que dois-je faire dans des conditions comme celles-ci? Paniqua la jeune fille.»

Elle regarda tout autour d'elle mais à cette heure de la nuit et dans la cambrousse, il n'y avait pas un chat.

«Il n'y a personne qui pourrait m'aider? Cria-t-elle sans succès.»

Soudain l'homme se mit à bouger, l'adolescente sursauta; apparemment ses cris l'avait réveillé. Il se mit à genoux, massa sa nuque et finit par ouvrir les yeux. La jeune fille remarqua alors les yeux de l'homme qui ne faisaient qu'accentuer son étrangeté. La couleur de ses yeux était d'un bleu-vert très criard, mais ce qui la frappa encore plus c'était ses pupilles rétractées comme celles des chats. Au premier abord ses lui faisaient peur, puis après mûre réflexion elle trouva que ça li donnait un genre. Elle du avouer pour elle-même qu'il n'était plutôt pas mal, si on lui enlevait son air perdu.

Ses pensées furent interrompues lorsque l'étranger prit la parole:

«Où… Où suis-je?»

Effectivement en voyant par quel moyen il est arrivé ici, il ne devait pas savoir lui-même où il était. La jeune fille s'empressa de lui expliquer où il se trouvait.

«Vous êtes tout près d'un village appelé Resembool.

Mais qui êtes-vous? Reprit l'étranger.

Je m'appelle Winry Rockbell, je suis une mécanicienne spécialisée dans les automails. Et vous, qui êtes-vous, quel est votre nom? Demanda gentiment Winry.

Je… Mon nom est…»

Tout à coup, il se prit la tête entre les mains comme si c'était un réflexe; Winry constata qu'il avait l'air de souffrir atrocement. Elle posa une main sur l'épaule gauche de l'homme et tenta de le calmer.

«Monsieur, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Si je peux vous être utile dîtes-le moi, risqua l'adolescente.

Aaah… Mon nom, je ne m'en souviens pas, je ne me souviens de rien… Mince, qui suis-je?!»

Il avait presque crié cette dernière interrogation. Oui, qui était-il? Winry ne le savait pas et ne savait pas non plus comment l'aider; L'étranger finit par se calmer, mais elle nota qu'il semblait perdu et peut-être même un peu apeuré. Finalement elle lui proposa de venir chez elle, afin de se reposer. Ils auraient tout le temps demain de prendre une décision convenable à l'égard de cet homme. Ils remontèrent donc le chemin de terre qui menait à la maison de Pinako Rockbell, la grand-mère de Winry.

«Je me demande ce que dira grand-mère lorsqu'elle le verra…, s'interrogea mentalement la jeune fille.

Le lendemain matin, au quartier général du Sud, Armstrong et son supérieur allèrent voir si les recherches sur la sphère avaient avancées. Ils entrèrent dans une pièce remplie de paillasses et d'hommes en blouse blanches. Ils s'approchèrent de celui qui semblait être le chef de tous ces scientifiques: un homme de petite taille, décrépi avec des cheveux blancs et de petites lunettes. Archer prit la parole:

«Alors, avez-vous trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant?

Et bien, c'est-à-dire que c'est assez compliqué… Cette sphère a une utilité et n'en a pas en même temps, bredouilla le scientifique.

Votre réponse est plus qu'embrouillée, que voulez-vous dire par là? Que vous n'avez rien trouvé?! Si c'est le cas, vous savez que j'ai assez d'autorité pour vous faire prendre la porte, railla Archer.

Non! Non… Ce n'est pas ça! C'est que nous n'avons pas vraiment les moyens… Enfin, je veux dire, à Central ils n'auraient pas pu expliquer ce que c'est. La seule chose que je peux vous révéler concernant cette sphère c'est qu'elle a une utilité qui nous est inconnue. Un pouvoir que nous serions incapable de maîtriser. En somme, elle n'a aucune utilité pour nous, puisque nous ne pouvons l'utiliser. Au début j'ai pensé que c'était de l'alchimie, mais ce n'est pas le cas! C'est une force qui nous est inconnue donc inutilisable. Si je devais utiliser un terme pour définir cette force, j'emploierai le mot… Magie.

Magie?? Vous, un scientifique, vous pensez que la magie existerait vraiment? S'étonna Archer.

Hum… Je dois avouer qu'en tant que scientifique cela me dépasse d'avoir à dire des choses pareilles… Mais c'est la seule explication valable que je puis vous fournir. Notre monde est régi par la science de l'alchimie, mais vous conviendrez que les événements d'hier soir étaient pour le moins surprenants. Une météorite qui n'en est pas une, le pouvoir que dégage cette sphère… Cela semble sortir d'un rêve et pourtant c'est bien la réalité, appuya le professeur.

Vous seriez donc prêt à accepter l'existence de la magie? Demande Armstrong.

Oui, parfaitement! Qui sait, la magie n'est peut-être qu'une science tout comme l'alchimie en est une, assura le scientifique.

De la magie concentrée dans des sphères comme celle-ci. Ce serait une belle idée, ajouta Archer. Mais vous ne savez de quoi est-elle faîte.

Ca par contre, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. C'est un matériau tout à fait inconnu sur notre planète. De plus, cela ne ressemble en rien à un fragment d'astéroïde, donc on ne peut pas vraiment dire que c'est un matériau extraterrestre.

Bien, c'est déjà ça. Mettez la sphère sous clef une fois que vous aurez fini et n'en parlez à personne.

Une dernière chose, lieutenant-colonel! Rattrapa le scientifique. Il est difficile de dire si cette sphère est néfaste ou pas. On pourrait penser qu'elle est soit bénéfique, soit meurtrière selon l'utilisation que l'on en fait.»

Armstrong et Archer interrogèrent du regard le scientifique, mais ce dernier ne trouvant rien à dire de plus, leva les mains et haussa les épaules. Les deux militaires sortirent du laboratoire et cogitèrent en silence dans les couloirs.

Ce même matin à Dublith, une jeune femme tout en rose et rouge se réveilla dans une vieille usine désaffectée. Elle avait parcourue plusieurs rues pendant la nuit jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe de sommeil. Elle avait alors décidé de dormir dans cette usine pour être tranquille. Après tout cela ne la changeait pas beaucoup de l'endroit où elle avait vécu dans son monde. La misère qui régnait dans ce quartier lui avait rappelé tellement de souvenirs, des bons, mais aussi des mauvais. La nuit, elle avait rêvé de sa mère mourante, sur les marches de la gare; Puis de bons moments qu'elle avait passés étaient revenus à son esprit. Elle avait si bien rigolé avec ce jeune blond aux yeux bleus, tout comme avec son petit ami auparavant. Ils jouaient avec assurance leur rôle de garde du corps… Enfin, elle s'était réveillée, laissant place aux larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues et à un mince sourire.

Une fois requinquée, elle se rendit compte à l'aide de son estomac qu'elle n'avait rien mangé depuis hier. Elle décida donc de se mettre en quête de quelques nourritures et, pourquoi pas, d'une personne qui pourrait lui donner un coup de main.

Elle déambulait dans les quartiers maussades de la ville de Dublith quand elle trouva une petite échoppe installée à même le sol. Elle s'approcha et regarda les articles qui étaient présentés sur des caisses en bois. Des bras, des jambes, des mains… Le tout en fer! Mince, alors! Ce n'est pas du tout ce qu'elle cherchait. Pourtant un autre membre attira son attention: un bras avec un canon à la place de la main. Elle resta plantée là pendant un court moment à observer l'étrange attirail. Ce canon lui rappelait cet homme baraqué à la peau mate qui commandait un groupe de terroristes: la troupe d'Avalanche.

«Et ben, ma p'tite dame! Quelque chose vous intéresse dans mon présentoir? Pourtant il ne vous manque rien à ce que je vois.

Oh! Pardonnez-moi, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées! S'exclama la jeune femme confuse. Bon, je vais vous laisser travailler en paix.»

Le vendeur haussa les épaules en la regardant comme si elle était un extraterrestre. Quoique ce fût un peu vrai, elle ne venait pas d'ici. La jeune femme tourna les talons, honteuse de son comportement. Elle reprit son aplomb et continua ses recherches. Elle trouva finalement une petite épicerie dont la vitrine avait été brisée pour pouvoir étendre un présentoir, dehors, en dessous d'un hautvent. La jeune femme s'y précipita et commença à en inventorier le contenu. Elle choisit un croissant, une miche de pain et une bouteille d'eau. Une grosse épicière revêche lui dit alors le prix de ce qu'elle avait dans les bras: 310 cenz. La demoiselle en rose tiqua et se souvint qu'elle ne possédait aucune monnaie de ce pays. Flûte et zut! Qu'allait-elle faire? En plus l'épicière commençait à trouver le temps long apparemment. Ce n'est pas à cette bonne femme que la jeune dame allait quémandé de l'aide en tout cas.

La jeune femme commençait vraiment à se demander ce qu'elle allait faire pour ce sortir de ce pétrin, lorsqu'une explosion se fit entendre dans une rue adjacente. Le souffle de l'explosion envahie de fumée la rue principale ainsi que celles qui étaient aux alentours. La demoiselle en rose se rappela alors les propos d'une amie qui était une voleuse professionnelle:

«Le vol est un art qui se fait dans la discrétion, mais il faut savoir aussi profiter de la situation.»

La jeune demoiselle choisit donc d'appliquer les conseils de son amie à la lettre. Avec cette fumée, personne ne la verrait s'enfuir. Elle s'enfonça à l'aveuglette dans cet épais nuage de poussière. Si elle connaissait celui qui a provoqué cette explosion, elle l'aurait embrassé! Elle tourna plusieurs fois dans les rues avançant dans les profondeurs de ce quartier, là où on ne pourrait pas la trouver. La fumée se dissipait et sa vision revenait peu à peu. Elle tourna à un coin de rue et percuta quelqu'un. Elle trébucha mais réussi à se maintenir debout. Un homme se tenait droit devant elle. La poisse, elle était là avec son butin et il allait sûrement la dénoncer, cette petite voleuse. Mais non, elle n'allait certainement pas se laisser faire. Elle savait se battre et elle vendrait chèrement sa peau!

Cependant l'homme ne bougea pas, il n'ouvrit même pas la bouche pour alerter les passants; il la regardait simplement d'un air interrogateur. La jeune femme se demandait si elle devait détaler comme un lapin, puis se prit à détailler l'homme: plutôt grand, il portait un pantalon et une veste rouge par-dessus un débardeur noir. Ses cheveux longs et noirs étaient attachés en queue de cheval et ses yeux avaient la couleur de l'or. Dans ses yeux brillait une lueur menaçante qui fit frémir la demoiselle. Elle ne se sentait pas très à l'aise face à cet homme, néanmoins il ne l'avait pas dénoncée. Elle pouvait peut-être tenter sa chance auprès de lui pour essayer de comprendre où elle se trouvait.

Un brin angoissée, elle demanda:

«Heu… Où est-ce que l'on pourrait m'accorder l'asile politique?»

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mea: Et voilà un premier chapitre de boucler, ouf!'

Aerith: La fin est quand même un peu brutale. Tu ne trouves pas?

Mea: J'ai le chic pour m'arrêter sur des phrases bien connes! héhé! XD Mais je pense que vous avez reconnu le personnage qui se trouve face à Aerith! Non? Allez, faîtes un petit effort…

Greed: Moi je sais!3 C'est K….grmblllll!!!!!!

Mea et Aerith empêchant Greed de cracher le morceau: TA GEULE!!

Elles l'enferment dans un placard CLAC!

Mea: Non, mais quel nuisible celui-là! --' Faut pas dire qui c'est! It's a surprise! Tout ce que je peut dévoiler c'est que j'adore ce perso!;)

Sephiroth: Au fait, pour les incultes, c'est moi, le GRAND SEPHIROTH ( il est en pleine crise de mégalomanie. ) que vous voyez receuilli par la petite Winry!

Winry: Holà doucement! Je ne suis plus une gamine!

Sephy: Ben, pour moi, si!

Winry lui balance une clé à molette qu'il reçoit en pleine figure!

Sephy (le nez en sang): Mais heu! Ca fait mal! Je vais le dire à Mère!

Mea: Oh, pauvre choupinet…. XD

Sephy: C'est ça moqué vous! Hé je peux savoir pourquoi j'ai perdu la mémoire? C'est injuste, comment je vais faire pour détruire le monde à la gloire de Mère, moi?!

Mea: Que veux-tu c'est comme ça et pas autrement… 3

Archer: Faudra t'y faire, je crois que c'est dans son sadisme habituel.

Mea: Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là la tête de hareng pas frais???

Archer: Je fais parti de la fic oui ou non?!

Mea: C'est exact, mais je ne peux pas voir ta gueule en peinture! uu

Aerith sort l'arme ultime!

Winry: Un mégaphone?? OO'

Aerith: Je l'ai emprunté à Cait Sith! elle prépare son souffle COMMANDANT ARMSTRONG, VENEZ BALAYER LE PLANCHER DE CETTE IMMONDICE!!!!!!

Armstrong déboule dans la salle et enlève sa chemise comme à son habitude; des ptites n'étoiles volent un peu partout

Armstrong: HAhaha! Voyez ce corps d'athlète! Comme je dis toujours, un esprit sain dans un corps sain!

Archer est K.O. et Armstrong l'emmène à l'infirmerie

Mea: Hum… La suite, s'il vous plaît! ''


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2: Deux mondes si différents, mais pourtant si proches.**

«Resembool, dix minutes d'arrêt!»

Un train venait d'arriver dans la gare de Resembool. Deux silhouettes en descendirent; l'une était une armure gigantesque tandis que la seconde était beaucoup plus petite. La petite silhouette était un jeune garçon avec des cheveux blonds noués en une natte, il portait des vêtements noirs sous sa longue veste rouge et tenait et une malle à la main.

«Ah! Pas fâché d'être arrivé; pas vrai Al? Fit remarquer le blond.

Oui, tu as raison. Je me demande quand même ce qu'il y a de si urgent pour que Winry nous ait pressée de prendre le premier train en partance de Resembool. Ajouta l'armure.

C'est bien elle ça! Elle nous demande de rentrer, on ne sait même pas pourquoi; on lui dit qu'on a d'autres choses plus importantes à faire et tout ce qu'elle trouve à faire c'est de nous engueuler. S'énerva l'adolescent. Pour une fois que je n'avais pas casser mon automail… Rah! Ca m'agace, elle gagne à tous les coups quoiqu'on fasse!

Allons Edward, tu 'énerves pour rien. Je sais très bien que tu avais, tout autant que moi, envie de la revoir.

Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes?! S'empourpra Edward. Tu te fais des illusions petit frère! Si je suis revenu, c'est simplement pour éviter de m'en prendre une de sa part, si j'étais rentré plus tard.

Alala, les jeunes… Bon, si on y allait? Proposa Al.

D'accord, en route!»

Ils descendirent du quai tout en salant le contrôleur qu'ils n'avaient pas vu depuis fort longtemps. Ils prirent un petit chemin en rase campagne qui les mena droit à la maison de Pinako Rockbell.

Quand elle les aperçut, Winry courut vers eux pour les accueillir. Toutefois, elle avait une clef anglaise qu'elle lança de toutes ses forces en direction des arrivants. Ed se la prit en pleine figure et s'écroula par terre.

«C'est à cette heure-ci que vous arrivez, vous avez vingt minutes de retard! Gronda la jeune fille.

Euh, c'est-à-dire que… Bredouilla Alphonse.

M'enfin, ça te prend souvent d'accueillir les gens comme ça, Winry?! S'exclama Ed, le nez en sang après s'être difficilement relevé.

Votre train est arrivé il y a plus d'une demi-heure, or il n'y a que dix minutes de chemin à parcourir entre la maison et la gare! Je me suis inquiétée! Mais bon, il faut dire que Ed n'a jamais été très ponctuel. Ajouta Winry.

Ce n'est pas une raison! Et puis je ne te permets pas de me critiquer! Reprit Ed.

En vérité,… On a profité du fait que l'on revenait pour s'arrêter au cimetière, et se recueillir sur la tombe de maman. Avoua Al.»

A ces mots, Edward baissa la tête et Winry perdit son air enragé.

«Oh… Je comprends, je vous demande pardon… S'excusa Winry.

Non, ce n'est rien. Dit Ed.

Oui, ne pensons plus à cela, je ne veux voir personne déprimer alors que vous venez d'arriver!»

Ces dernières paroles avaient été prononcés par Pinako Rockbell, une tout petite grand-mère en tablier avec un chignon caractéristique et fumant la pipe. Les trois jeunes gens tournèrent la tête dans sa direction et la regardèrent sans piper mot. La grand-mère soupira.

«Enfin, tout de même, vous avez toute la vie devant vous et tout ce que je vois ce sont trois adolescents en train de faire une dépression collective. Alors que vous devriez être en train de rire et de faire les pitres, tout ce que vous trouvez de mieux à faire, c'est embêter les morts. Laissez-les tranquilles, vous savez très bien que ce n'est pas en réfléchissant à vos erreurs que vous les ramènerez de là où ils sont. Ne restez pas sur le passé, profitez de l'instant présent et réfléchissez plutôt à comment vous bâtirez votre avenir. J'espère que vous retiendrez la leçon chenapans! Allez, il y a un bon repas que Winry et moi avons préparé, lui ne peut pas attendre car sinon vous allez être contraint de manger froid! Finit par dire la grand-mère.»

Une fois que Pinako s'en retourna auprès de ses fourneaux, les trois adolescents se regardèrent et pouffèrent de rire. Jamais ils n'avaient vu mamie Pinako débiter un aussi long monologue. Cette crise de fou rire passé, ils rentrèrent eux aussi dans la maison.

Ed tendit le nez.

«Huuum… Ca sent rudement bon! Dit Ed en se léchant les babines et en s'installant à table.

Mais, au fait Winry, tu ne nous as toujours pas dit pourquoi tu nous as fait revenir précipitamment à Resembool. Se rappela Al.

Tiens, mais oui, c'est vrai! J'avais complètement oublié. Et bien, c'est pour vous présenter quelqu'un qui a fait une arrivée surprenante. S'enquit Winry. Je vais le chercher, il doit être au salon en train de lire.»

Les deux frères s'interrogèrent du regard pendant que Pinako posait des plats sur la table. La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit de nouveau pour laisser passer Winry suivie par l'homme aux cheveux argentés. Lorsqu'elle regarda les deux frères, elle vit qu'ils avaient l'air sérieusement étonnés. Ed avait d'ailleurs la bouche ouverte et des yeux de merlan frit. L'homme se sentait plus que mal à l'aise de voir qu'on le regardait comme s'il était une bête de foire; il avait pourtant l'impression d'être comme tout le monde… Seulement des cheveux blancs et des yeux de chats ce n'était pas banal. Winry aui avait vu son malaise décida d'y remédier.

«C'est pas bientôt fini! On ne lorgne pas les gens ainsi! Rugit-elle. Elle reprit un ton normal. Je vous présente Celeb (1)! C'est de lui dont je voulais vous parler les garçons. Elle se tourna vers l'homme qui était à ses côtés. Celeb, je te présente les frères Elrics, l'armure, c'est Alphonse et le tout petit à côté, c'est Edward!

Je peux savoir qui est-ce que tu traites de petit haricot rouge? Dit Ed avec humeur.

Ah oui, il faut que je te prévienne Celeb, comme tu le vois, il vaut mieux éviter de mentionner sa petite taille sinon il devient enragé. Il ne veut pas admettre qu'il est plus petit que la moyenne, bien que ce soit la vérité. Ironisa Winry.

Mais faites-la taire, par pitié! Supplia Ed.

Désolé, grand frère, c'est dur à admettre, je sais, mais elle a raison. Approuva Al.»

Cette bonne ambiance fit sourire Celeb, et finalement éclata de rire. Winry et Alphonse firent de même tandis que Ed se mit à bouder. Ensuite Pinako les rappela à l'ordre et ils se mirent tous à table. Tout en mangeant, ils entamèrent les explications sur le pourquoi de la présence de cet homme. Winry leur raconta donc cette fameuse nuit où elle l'avait vu arriver, le fait qu'il ne savait plus qui il était, ni d'où il venait et qu'elle l'avait ramené ici.

«Nous avons donc décidé mamie et moi de l'appeler Celeb. Dit Winry.

Ainsi donc, tu as perdu la mémoire Celeb? Demanda Al.

Apparemment, c'est le cas. Dès que j'essaye de me souvenir de ma vie antérieure, il y a comme une sorte de blocage. C'est pourquoi je lis les livres qu'il y a dans le salon, je veux savoir où je suis et comment on vit chez vous. Expliqua Celeb.

Tout de même, tu ne devrais pas lire autant sans prendre repos. Dit Pinako protectrice. C'est vrai quoi, tu as lu toute la nuit entière jusqu'à ce que les frangins arrivent. Tu vas manquer de sommeil.

Ne vous inquiétez pas madame Rockbell, j'ai une pêche d'enfer! S'exclama Celeb. Winry m'a raconté un peu votre vie les Elrics, ainsi que vos exploits. Dit-il se tournant vers les frangins. Et toi Edward, tu es un alchimiste d'état; j'ai lu que c'était très dur d'en devenir un.

Et oui, je suis le plus jeune alchimiste d'état! Dit fièrement Ed. On me surnomme FullMetal Alchemist.

Oui, c'est ce que Winry m'a dit, mais j'ai aussi appris que les alchimistes d'état étaient des chiens à la botte de l'armée.

Ah… Euh, oui… Mais, il fallait que j'en devienne un pour pouvoir atteindre le but que l'on s'est fixé Al et moi.

Retrouver vos corps, c'est bien ça? Demanda Celeb.

C'est pas vrai, Winry, tu lui as aussi raconté «ça»?! S'étonna Ed.

Oui, je pensais qu'il avait le droit de savoir, parce que figure toi qu'il veut apprendre l'alchimie, j'ai donc pris l'initiative de lui raconter cette histoire afin qu'il ne fasse pas la même connerie que vous. Expliqua Winry.

Tu veux apprendre l'alchimie Celeb? Voulut savoir Al.

Tout a fait, si cela ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais que vous m'appreniez les bases. Répondit Celeb.

Pour ma part, je n'y vois pas d'objections, qu'en penses-tu grand frère?

Moi non plus, je ne vois rien qui pourrait nous empêcher de t'apprendre l'alchimie. Accorda Ed. De plus, nous n'avons aucun indice sur la façon de retrouver nos corps pour l'instant, nous ne sommes donc pas pressés. Alors, c'est d'accord, j'accepte, mais je te préviens apprendre l'alchimie n'est pas une mince affaire, il te faudra faire preuve d'endurance.

Bien. Ne te fais pas de soucis pour l'endurance, je suis plus résistants que tu ne le penses! Assura Celeb.»

Ils finirent de manger leur déjeuner tout en parlant de choses plus ou moins banales sur leur pays afin d'en apprendre plus à Celeb.

Deux personnes, un homme et une femme, cheminaient sans s'adresser la parole vers un bar plus que miteux. Au-dessus de l'entrée pendait un écriteau avec le nom du bar: le «Devil's Nest». Ils entrèrent et descendirent un escalier pour arriver dans une salle assez sombre avec un bar, derrière lequel se tenait une étagère avec plusieurs bouteilles d'alcools. Il y avait aussi des tables, des chaises, des canapés… Bref, tout ce qu'il faut pour faire un bar.

L'homme habillé en rouge qui accompagnait la jeune femme, se dirigea vers un homme avec des cheveux noirs, une veste noire sans manches et col en fourrure et des lunettes de soleils; il était assis sur un canapé au milieu de deux jeunes femmes. La demoiselle en rose suivait l'homme à la queue de cheval, ravie d'avoir pu trouver quelqu'un qui veuille bien l'aider. Tout à coup une voix s'éleva d'un coin de la salle.

«Hey, Kimbley! C'est qui cette demoiselle pour que tu ne l'ai pas explosée?! C'est ta petite amie?»

Celui qui avait crié ces mots se mit à rire grassement. Plusieurs autour de lui l'imitèrent, mais beaucoup qui était présent dans la salle se retinrent par précaution. Une jeune femme aux cheveux courts et blonds avec un tatouage sur l'épaule et la joue, cru bien que le dénommé Kimbley allait faire sauter celui qui avait prononcé ces paroles. Cependant, elle fut la première à être étonné qu'aucune détonation ne suive cet événement. L'homme aux lunettes de soleil resta interdit quelques temps devant l'exploit que venait d'accomplir Kimbley. Apparemment il avait su garder son sang-froid, à présent il s'agissait de savoir pourquoi et si il n'allait pas tout simplement reporter l'assassinat pour plus tard. La jeune femme en rose, quant à elle, pouffa de rire. A chaque fois que quelqu'un la voyait en compagnie d'un garçon, on ne pouvait s'empêcher d'attribuer le rôle de petit ami à ce dernier. Kimbley se pencha vers l'homme aux lunettes de soleil pour lui souffler quelques mots et ce dernier lui répondit tout en montrant la porte de derrière. L'homme en rouge fit signe à la demoiselle de le suivre. Ils s'en furent par la porte de derrière et longèrent un couloir obscur. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant l'une des nombreuses portes et entrèrent. C'était une pièce assez modeste contenant un lit, une table de chevet et une armoire.

«Alors, c'est ça qui me servira de chambre? Demanda la jeune femme.

Si ça ne te convient pas, tu n'as qu'à aller voir ailleurs. Répondit Kimbley exaspéré.

Mais, je n'ai jamais dit que cela ne me plaisait pas! Je posais simplement une question. Tu sais, je peux me contenter de moins, j'ai longtemps vécu dans les taudis de Midgar.

Midgar?! Qu'est-ce que c'est?

Cela ne va pas être simple à t'expliquer, j'ai même peur que tu ne me crois pas…

Dis toujours.

Bon, d'accord je me lance. Je viens d'un tout autre monde, très différent du vôtre et beaucoup plus développé niveau technologie. Mon monde est régi par la science et par une société du nom de la Shin-Ra, du moins était. Je suis née de l'union d'un éminent scientifique et d'une femme qui était la dernière Cetra sur notre Planète. Ils s'étaient réfugiés dans le Nord afin d'échapper à la Shin-Ra, mais après ma naissance nous fûmes retrouvés et mon père tué. Ils nous ont donc emmenés ma mère et moi à Midgar, où nous avons vécu dans des laboratoires pendant des années comme spécimens de recherche. Puis nous réussîmes à nous enfuir jusqu'aux taudis de Midgar, où ma mère mourut après m'avoir confié à une veuve. Je vécus donc plusieurs années dans les taudis jusqu'à ce que je rencontre un groupe de terroristes portant le nom d'Avalanche et combattant la Shin-Ra pour sauver la planète. Nous découvrîmes alors que la Planète était menacé par quelque chose de plus terrible, un homme aux pouvoirs surhumain nommé Sephiroth. Ce dernier voulait détruire la Planète pour combler les désirs de Jénova, qu'il prenait pour sa mère. Pour cela il avait besoin d'une puissante magie contenue dans la matéria noire: le Météore. Nous le poursuivions donc jusqu'au jour où la matéria noire fut libérée et entre les mains de Sephiroth. Je quittai mes amis pour partir seule, au Nord dans la Cité Perdue de mes ancêtres, afin d'invoquer grâce à la matéria blanche, la seule magie assez puissante pour contrer le Météore: le Sacre. Seulement Jénova avait compris mes projets et avant que mes amis l'en empêche, Sephiroth – à moins que ce ne soit une illusion crée par Jénova – me tua scellant ainsi ma prière. Le Météore fut invoqué, néanmoins, mes compagnons réussirent à tuer Sephiroth et à libérer le Sacre, sauvant ainsi la Planète d'une mort certaine.

Même morte, j'ai toujours été présente afin de le soutenir. Et me revoilà bien en vie, en chair et en os, dans un monde qui m'est totalement inconnu. Tu es libre de me croire ou pas.

C'est une fameuse histoire, trop bien ficelée pour ne pas être prise au sérieux. Accorda Kimbley.

Dois-je comprendre par là que tu es près à me croire? Demanda la jeune femme enthousiaste.

Tout à fait. J'ai vu tellement de choses incohérentes dans mon propre monde que je suis près à te croire sur paroles lorsque tu dis venir d'un autre monde.

Oh, merci, c'est vraiment gentil de ta part! Et moi, qui pensais que personne ne me croirait, que je serais perdue à jamais dans ce monde. S'exclama-t-elle tout en lui sautant au cou. Et oui Aerith a toujours fait dans l'effusion. Elle ne se gène pas!»

Surpris, sur le coup Kimbley ne su pas ce qu'il devait faire. Fallait-il exploser cette insolente pour lui apprendre à vivre? Pas le moins du monde! Lui dit une petite voix dans sa tête. Il ne devait surtout pas lui faire de mal. Il n'arrivait pas à dire pourquoi il ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive malheur. Cette femme dégageait une telle aura de paix et de bonté. Il avait l'impression que tant qu'elle serait là, rien ne pourrait lui arriver, qu'il pourrait vivre heureux. Il suffoquait, l'air n'arrivait plus dans ses poumons. Ses bras ballants restaient le long de son corps; il n'avait plus la force de les rapprocher l'une de l'autre comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Ses dernières forces le quittèrent, elle avait réussi en l'espace de quelques secondes à outrepasser toutes les barrières qu'il avait dressés. Un exploit auquel personne au monde n'était parvenu auparavant. Il se sentait si bien, jamais il n'avait été aussi serein.

Kimbley aurait voulu qu'ils restent ainsi encore quelques temps, seulement la jeune femme cessa son étreinte. Elle se posta devant lui, tout sourire. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire et était plutôt embarrassé par ce qui venait de se passer. La demoiselle riait de nouveau, il eut un mauvais pressentiment; le rouge devait lui être monté aux joues! La honte, lui, rougir, ce n'était pas son genre pourtant. Il fit semblant de tousser et essaya de reprendre son caractère normal. Cette «diversion» n'était pas très au point, mais la jeune femme se retint de rigoler pour ne pas le mettre dans l'embarras plus encore.

«Heum! Bon… Il y a pleins de questions que j'aimerais te poser à propos de ton histoire, mais je pense qu'il serait plus judicieux de te les poser une fois que tu l'auras raconté aux autres. Débita Kimbley.

Les autres… Le patron de ce bar et ceux qui l'accompagnent? Souhaita savoir la jeune demoiselle.

Oui, ainsi tu n'auras pas à raconter ton histoire à tout bout de champ, et on te posera nos questions selon.

Très bien! Dis, tu pourrais m'en apprendre un peu plus sur toi? Après tout, on ne s'est même pas présenter. Moi, je m'appelle Aerith Gainsborough, j'étais marchande de fleur dans les taudis de Midgar avant de devenir «terroriste» dans le groupe Avalanche! Dit-elle en prenant un air sérieux et en tendant sa main à Kimbley.»

Ce dernier ne savait trop comment il devait réagir, quoique la bonne humeur de Aerith était assez entraînante. Il décida de jouer le jeu. Il opta pour une présentation courte et précise tout comme l'avait fait Aerith.

«Mon nom complet est Zolf J. Kimbley; j'étais un alchimiste d'état à la solde de l'armée avant de devenir un criminel recherché et de me réfugier dans ce bar. Répondit-il tout en serrant la main d'Aerith.

Bien, maintenant, si tu me présentais le reste de la bande. Déclara-t-elle.

Je te conseille quand même de faire gaffe avec Greed, le patron du bar. Avertit-il.

Ah, et pourquoi cela?

Euh… Disons que c'est un amateur de femmes.

Je vois… Cela me rappelle quelqu'un.

Qui ça?

Un homme qui vivait dans une grande baraque dans les taudis et qui était aussi un amateur de femme. Il s'appelait Don Cornello. Ca a été un moment inoubliable de le rencontrer! Dévoila Aerith.

… A ce point là? Demanda Kimbley perplexe.

Non, non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois!! Mais ce jour-là je devais aider un ami à retrouver une fille qui se rendait chez Don pour récolter des informations. Or Don ne laisse entrer que les femmes dans son manoir. Alors pour passer au travers de la surveillance des gardes, j'ai obligé mon ami Cloud à se déguiser en fille! Et n'empêche que ça a très bien marché, même Don s'est laissé avoir par le subterfuge. Il a pris Cloud comme «compagne de nuit»! Son amie, Tifa, et moi, on s'est bien marrées ce jour-là. Pauvre Cloud, tout de même, on lui en a fait baver, c'est sûr!

Dis donc, je n'aurais pas voulu être à sa place… Quelle galère! Dit-il presque pour lui-même.

Bon, on va voir les autres?

Allons-y de toute façon c'est l'heure du dîner.

Génial! C'est que j'ai faim moi!

Bon sang, mais c'est un ventre cette femme! A midi, je t'ai même refilé la part de mon déjeuner; ça ne t'as pas suffit?!

Attention, vas-y molo avec les insultes, moi aussi je sais être méchante… Dit Aerith en regardant Kimbley de travers.»

L'alchimiste l'a regarda étonné, elle n'avait pourtant pas l'air de prendre la mouche facilement. Finalement Aerith s'esclaffa en voyant la tête que faisait l'homme à ses côtés. Rassuré, Kimbley ouvrit la porte de la chambre pour s'introduire dans le couloir. Aerith, gaie comme un pinson, sortie dans le couloir et prit le bras de Kimbley afin de l'entraîner jusqu'au bar.

Ils traversèrent le bar, Aerith pendue au bras de Kimbley, pour atteindre la pièce qui servait de salle à manger et de cuisine. Comme c'était l'heure du dîner, il n'y avait que très peu de monde au bar, contrairement à la salle à manger. Tous les membres de la bande du Devil's Nest, ainsi que quelques habitués, se trouvaient là. Lorsque Kimbley entra avec une Aerith fermement accrochée à son bras, tous retinrent leur souffle et ne pipèrent mot; ils n'avaient pas franchement envie que Kimbley leur fasse une tête au carré. Les deux arrivants trouvèrent des places sur la table où se tenait le patron et ses acolytes préférés. Kimbley s'assit en bout de table pour se retrouver en face de Greed, et Aerith s'installa à côté de la femme aux cheveux courts et blonds tout en restant auprès de l'homme en rouge. En face des deux femmes se trouvaient un homme assez massif avec des cheveux blancs et un autre plus petit avec des cheveux noirs et de grands yeux.

Comme à son habitude, Aerith ne se gêna pas et ne demanda pas pour se servir abondamment en nourriture, afin de remplir son ventre qui criait famine. Ils commencèrent donc à manger.

Le patron du bar détailla attentivement la jeune femme aux yeux émeraude. Il fallait l'admettre, cette fille était très belle. Cependant Greed aperçut le regard assassin de Kimbley qui le surveillait étroitement; il reprit donc la contemplation de ce qui se trouvait dans son assiette. Après qu'ils se soient tous bien remplis la panse, Kimbley prit la parole, pour présenter les personnes qui étaient à leur table, à Aerith.

«Donc, l'homme avec les lunettes de soleil, c'est le patron du bar, Greed. La femme qui se tient à tes côtés s'appelle Martel. Celui avec un cou de taureau, c'est Roa et l'autre à côté de lui, c'est Dolchatte. Enonça Kimbley.

Enchanté, moi, c'est Aerith Gainsborough. Dit-elle enthousiaste d'en savoir plus.

Je dois dire que tu nous as ramené un sacré phénomène, Kimbley! Dit Greed enchanté de la présence de la jeune femme dans son bar. Tu auras sans doute remarqué, Aerith, qu'il est étrange de se terrer ainsi dans un bar souterrain, dans le quartier le plus miteux de toute la ville.

Pas si étrange que ça vous savez. Dans les taudis d'où je viens, on pouvait rencontrer toutes sortes de personnes venant s'y réfugier. Moi-même j'étais recherché et je me terrais dans une église du secteur 5.

Pourquoi étais-tu recherché, Aerith? Tu as pourtant l'air tout à fait normale. Demanda Martel.

Parce que j'étais la dernière représentante des Cetras au monde et que je possédais des pouvoirs que les humains normaux n'avaient pas. La Shin-Ra m'a traqué pendant des années sans arriver à me mettre le grappin dessus. Et vous, qu'est-ce qui vous rend si différent des autres?

Pour commencer, je suis un homonculus. Révéla Greed. Mes subordonnés, eux, sont des chimères.

Qu'est-ce qu'un homonculus et une chimère? Ne venant pas du même monde que le votre, j'avoue que j'ai du mal à comprendre certaines choses.

A dire vrai, nous aussi. Fit Dolchatte. Quel est ce peuple que tu nommes Cetra? Et la Shin-Ra, qu'est-ce que c'est?

Tu as raison, si personne ne se décide à raconter son histoire, nous ne sommes pas aux bouts de nos peines. Approuve Aerith. Je vais donc commencer par la mienne.»

Aerith raconta ce qu'elle avait déjà dit à Kimbley, en donnant quelques précisions en plus. Elle expliqua que la Shin-Ra était la société régante sur la Planète, mais qu'au départ c'était une industrie qui extrayait la mako pour la transformer en l'énergie alimentant les villes.

«Les Cetras, ou Anciens, était un peuple pacifique, le premier peuple à vivre sur cette planète. Seulement, un jour, un météore tomba sur la Planète, ce dernier contenant une forme de vie extraterrestre, appelée Jénova par le professeur Gast lors de sa découverte. Les Cetras était un peuple de nomades; Jénova contamina la Planète et la plupart des Cetras moururent. Les derniers représentants réussirent à l'emprisonner avant que les Armes de la Planète n'agissent de leur propre volonté. C'est à peu près à cette époque que la race des humains sédentaire apparut et que celle des Cetras commença à s'éteindre.»

Une fois le récit de Aerith terminée, une foule de questions se pressèrent dans la tête des auditeurs. E récit était plus qu'extraordinaire. Jamais ils n'avaient entendu pareille histoire; un autre monde, parallèle au leur; cela relevait du rêve, mais c'était une idée très séduisante.

«Maintenant, à vous de m'en dire plus sur ce monde et sur votre vie. Reprit Aerith. D'abord j'aimerais savoir ce que sont les homonculus et les chimères.

Un homonculus naît lors d'une transmutation humaine ratée. Relata Greed. Lors de sa naissance, un homonculus est dépendant et beaucoup trop faible pour survivre seul. Dans ce monde, il y a une personne qui recueille et renforce les homonculus à l'aide de pierres rouges. D'après ce que je sais, nous sommes sept homonculus. Tous à la botte de cette personne, sauf moi. Je suis l'incarnation de l'avarice, je veux donc vivre comme bon me semble; c'est pourquoi je me suis enfui pour me retrouver dans ce bar. Une fois au summum de leurs capacités, les homonculus possèdent des pouvoirs peu communs; nous sommes tous presque immortels, nous avons un grand nombre de vies. Chaque homonculus dispose d'un atout particulier; moi, je suis capable de recouvrir mon corps d'une armure invincible. C'est d'ailleurs de là que me vient mon surnom de «bouclier invincible».

C'est tout simplement incroyable! S'exclama Aerith.

Mais, il y a tout de même un moyen de reconnaître un homonculus. Nous avons des yeux différents de ceux des humains, ils sont de couleur mauve et nos pupilles sont rétractées; de plus nous avons tous un tatouage d'Ouroboros comme celui-ci. Dit Greed en montrant le taouage du dragon se mordant la queue, qu'il avait sur le dos de la main.

Comment réalise-t-on la transmutation humaine à l'origine de la création d'un homonculus? Questionna Aerith.

Une transmutation humaine se réalise à l'aide de l'alchimie, afin de créer un corps humain parfait. Lui répondit Kimbley. Dans la plupart des cas, ceux qui la tentent cherchent à ressusciter une personne de leur entourage. Néanmois, aucune transmutation humaine n'a réussi à ce jour. Et la plupart du temps, la personne à l'origine de la transmutation doit payer un lourd tribut pour ne rien obtenir d'autre qu'une chose difforme et dépourvu d'âme.

Comment ça?! Greed ressemble parfaitement à un humain! Décréta Aerith.

Ca, c'est grâce aux pierres rouges que l'on m'a fournit alors que je n'étais qu'une créature informe dans l'impossibilité même de me mouvoir. Exposa Greed.

Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces pierres rouges? Voulut savoir Aerith.

Des prototypes de pierres philosophales. Lui expliqua Kimbley.

La pierre philosophale?! Mais ce n'est qu'une légende. Rétorqua Aerith.

Elle l'est aussi dans notre monde, mais des scientifiques ont quand même tentés de la fabriquer, mais ils n'ont abouti qu'à des pierres incomplètes. Dit l'alchimiste.

Je vois. Et les chimères, comment viennent-elles au monde?

Nous étions auparavant des humains normaux. Dit Dolchatte. Tous les trois, nous étions au service de l'armée; puis ils nous ont arrêtés et emmenés dans des laboratoires pour que des scientifiques effectuent des expériences sur nos corps.

Et oui, tu vois Aerith, nous n'étions que des cobayes à leurs yeux. Fit Martel. Beaucoup de chimères sont mortes, mais celles qui ont survécu, ont perdu leur humanité.

Nous avons été croisés avec des animaux, ce qui nous a conféré en contrepartie certaines aptitudes de l'animal avec lequel on a fusionné. Développa Roa.

Ca n'a pas dû être facile à vivre. Fit Aerith compréhensive.

C'est vrai, mais maintenant ce n'est plus le cas. Accorda Martel.

Oui, vous êtes libres de choisir votre vie. Bien, vous n'avez pas de questions à me poser? Je suis prête à vous donner toutes les explications que je serais en possibilité de vous fournir.

Il est vrai qu'un tas de questions se bousculent dans ma tête. Avoua Greed. Par exemple, qu'est-ce que la mako?

La mako est l'énergie utilisée par la Shin-Ra pour alimenter les villes en électricité. C'est une substance provenant de la «Rivière de la vie»; un flux qui coule dans les veines de la planète. C'est le sang, l'âme de la Planète. Malheureusement, laShin-Ra extrayait de plus en plus de mako, tuant petit à petit la Planète. C'est pour sauver la Planète que le groupe Avalanche est né.

Et que faisiez-vous pour combattre la Shin-Ra? Quémanda Martel.

Avalanche faisait exploser les réacteurs mako de la ville de Midgar.

En gros, des attentats terroristes. Intervint Dolchatte.

Tout à fait, le seul problème, c'est que beaucoup de gens qui se trouvaient en dessous des réacteurs, sont morts lors de ces attentats.

Comment est la vie dans cette ville, euh… Midgar? Désira savoir Roa.

Il est difficile de vivre dans Midgar lorsque l'on ne possède pas le pouvoir. Ceux qui le détiennent vivent au dessus de la plate-forme, que l'on surnomme la «pizza».Par contre si on ne détient pas le pouvoir, on se doit de vivre sous la pizza, dans les taudis, privés de la lumière du jour. De plus, c'est l'endroit le plus pollué de la ville, on ne voit pas un arbre, ni un quelconque coin de verdure, tout n'est que ferraille et béton. Et monter à la surface était un exploit car les trains y conduisant étaient surveillés.

On dirait bien qu'il ne fait pas bon y vivre… Dit Roa.

Mais, il n'y a pas que des villes dans ce genre là dans mon monde, il y a quand même plus respirable.

Aerith, pourrais-tu nous éclairer sur ce que sont des matérias? Tu m'as rapporté qu'elles contenaient des pouvoirs plutôt étranges. Sollicita Kimbley.

Ah, tu t'attaques à un gros morceau! Garantit Aerith. Dans votre monde, vous utilisez une science – en plus ce la science normale – que vous appelez alchimie. Et bien, chez moi, en plus d'une science très avancée, nous utilisons les matérias. Les matéria sont de petites sphères qui sont le fruit de la condensation de la mako; ça c'est l'explication scientifique. Seulement d'un point de vue moins concret, les matérias contiennent la sagesse des Anciens. J'entends par là qu'elles détiennent des pouvoirs spéciaux. Il existe d'ailleurs plusieurs catégories de matérias, comme par exemple les matérias de soutient qui sont mauves, les matérias d'invocations qui sont rouges, ou encore les matérias de magies qui sont de couleur verte.

De la magie?! Vous savez utiliser la magie?! Fit Martel abasourdi?

On peut dire ça comme ça. Dans les matérias vertes, on peut trouver toutes sortes de magies comme «Feu», «Foudre», «Guéri», etc… Par exemple la magie «Feu» brûle l'adversaire.

C'est stupéfiant! Fit Roa incapable de dire autre chose.

Intéressant, cela ressemble un peu à certaines formes d'alchimie. Analysa Kimbley. Et les matérias d'invocations, à quoi servent-elles?

Comme son nom l'indique, elles permettent d'invoquer des entités mystiques qui combattent à vos côtés.

Des monstres? Demanda Martel.

Il est vrai que certaines invocations ont des têtes à vous faire peur, mais elles sont d'une puissance incroyable.

Tout le monde peut utiliser des matérias? Demanda Greed.

Bien sûr! Il suffit d'avoir une arme, ou un accessoire, d'acheter une matéria et de l'insérer dans une des alcôves présentes sur votre arme. Si vous avez un niveau de points de magie suffisant, alors vous pouvez invoquer votre magie.

C'est drôlement bien ça, contrairement à l'alchimie qui n'est pas donné à tout le monde. Commenta Greed.

Est-ce si compliqué que cela l'alchimie? Voulut savoir Aerith.

Très compliqué! Cela demande beaucoup de travail et de patience et en plus, il faut être en mesure de comprendre comment ça marche. Assura Kimbley.

Cela ne me fait pas peur, j'aimerais bien essayer! Rétorqua Aerith. Tu pourrais m'apprendre, tu es alchimiste après tout, pas vrai Zolf?

Euh, une minute… Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'appelles par mon prénom? Questionna un Kimbley embarrassé.

Justement parce que c'est ton prénom. Quoi? Tu préfères que je t'appelle «Kim»? Ca ne me dérange pas, tu sais.»

Elle adorait mettre les garçons dans l'embarras. Kimbley était rouge comme une pivoine. Jamais personne ne l'avait mis dans un état pareil, il faut dire qu'avec la menace qui planait au-dessus de la tête de l'interlocuteur, personne n'avait jamais osé. Les quatre autres membres de la table avaient reçu comme une décharge électrique, ils n'osaient plus respirer attendant le dénouement de cet affrontement silencieux. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris à Aerith de faire une chose pareille; C'était du suicide, elle venait de signer son arrêt de mort. Pourtant, Kimbley parut se calmer, mais garda un semnlant de lassitude.

«C'est bon, c'est bon… Je t'enseignerais l'alchimie. Finit par dire l'alchimiste, vaincu.

Magnifique! Merci, Kim! S'exclama-t-elle en appuyant bien sur le dernier mot.

Si on allait se coucher, je suis crevé moi! Dit précipitamment Greed, afin d'éviter que la tension ne monte une fois de plus.

Tu fermes ton bar drôlement tôt, Greed! Dit Aerith d'un air malicieux.

Oui, j'ai décidé de faire une exception aujourd'hui, je me sens vraiment fatigué…

Ouais, c'est ça… Tu parles! Dit Kimbley d'un ton très impatient.

Ne me cherche pas des noises Kimbley, ça pourrait mal finir. Prévint Greed.

Je suis effrayé… Rétorqua Kimbley qui ne l'était pas du tout.

C'est ça, fais le malin! Tiens, je viens de penser à quelque chose…

Ah, parce que ça t'arrives de penser?! Apparemment Kimbley avait décidé de faire chier son monde.

Oui, il m'arrive d'avoir de bonnes idées. Dit Greed d'un air narquois. Comme maintenant. J'ai donc pensé que, Aerith n'étant pas de ce monde, il faudrait que quelqu'un la guide et la protège. Finalement, je me suis dit que tu ferais parfaitement l'affaire Kimbley.

… Quoi?!

Tu m'as très bien compris. Tu seras le garde du corps de Aerith! Exposa Greed espiègle. Je veux que tu la surveilles de prsè et que tu la protèges dans le cas où elle serait en danger.

… Que… Comment ça?! C'est quoi cette idée saugrenue?!

Tu ne discutes pas mes ordres!

Ah… J'ai du mal à le croire…»

Greed était ravie de son coup de maître. Aerith riait doucement pour ne pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Mais, elle était enchantée de la perspective d'avoir Kimbley comme garde du corps. Comme au bon vieux temps!

Le patron ordonna que tout le monde aille se coucher, et tous s'en furent à leur chambre respective. La chambre de Aerith était juste avant celle de Kimbley. Elle ouvrit la porte et avant de s'y engouffrer, lança un «Bonne nuit, Kim!» à celui qu'elle considérait déjà comme un ami.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1): se prononce [keleb, cela veut dire «argent» en elfique.

Mea: Et voilà, un nouveau chapitre de fini! Il est plutôt long celui-là, par rapport aux autres, j'étais plus inspiré.

Greed: Dis donc, il y a beaucoup d'explications inutiles!

Aerith: Mais non, elles ne sont pas inutiles! Pense à ceux qui n'ont jamais joués à final fantasy 7, ou regardé fullmetal alchemist.

Greed: Ah ouais… Les pauvres qu'est-ce qu'ils loupent!

Kimbley: Hé, je peux savoir pourquoi est-ce que l'explose pas la Cetra?!

Aerith(qui saute sur l'alchimiste fou): Oh, Kim, tu ne ferais pas ça?!!

Kimbley: Ben...

Aerith(yeux de chibis): Tu ne va pas m'exploser alors que tu es mon garde du corps?!

Kimbley: Gah…

Mea: Le pauvre, il est sous le choc.

Greed: Tu parles d'un garde du corps!

Aerith: Ooooh, pauvre Kim… Allez, viens, je vais bien m'occuper de toi!

Kimbley(toujours en état de choc): M'voui, m'dame…

Aerith sort en tenant Kimbley par le bras

Mea: Les rôles sont inversés.

Greed: Un véritable légume!

Cloud: Quoi? On m'a appelé?

Mea: Non, on ne parlait pas de toi. Retourne au boulot!

Cloud: Sir, yes sir!!

Cloud s'en va

Greed: Je me demande comment que ça va finir…

Mea: Tu verras!

Greed: Je VEUX savoir!

Mea: Va chier!

Greed: Allez, s'il te plait…

Mea: Non! A la niche!!

Mea l'envoi balader ailleurs

Mea: Vous saurez tout dans le prochain chapitre, enfin presque tout!


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3: Imbroglio.**

Cette nuit tout était calme dans le bar le «Devil's Nest». Tous les occupants dormaient à poings fermés. Enfin, presque tous… Dans une des chambres au fond du couloir, l'alchimiste écarlate se réveilla en sueur et respirant à grand peine. Un cauchemar, rien que ça, seulement il n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu le terrifier ainsi? Lui, que rien n'effrayait, il se retrouvait en proie à la panique à cause d'un vulgaire cauchemar. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et se recroquevilla sur lui-même afin de se calmer et de reprendre un rythme de respiration normal.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua une présence tout près de lui. Quelqu'un avait profité de son sommeil pour s'infiltrer dans sa chambre et qui plus est dans son lit! Kimbley tourna lentement la tête afin d'entr'apercevoir la personne qui avait osé le déranger. Bingo! Il était certain que ce serait lui, il n'y avait que cet avare pour avoir eu la folle idée de venir s'incruster dans le pieu de l'alchimiste. Puisqu'il en était ainsi, pas de pitié! Kimbley claqua ses deux mains ensembles, les posa sur la personne qui se trouvait endormie à ses côtés, et l'explosa tout en exhibant son habituel sourire de psychopathe. Et une espèce en voie de disparition! Cela faisait du bien de se défouler un peu. Par terre, la flaque de sang qui était auparavant un homme, se reforma lentement. Elle laissa place à Greed qui se massait les tempes et semblait encore un peu endormi.

«Dis-moi, tu n'as pas d'autres moyens moins détonants, pour réveiller quelqu'un? Demanda Greed mal réveillé.

Dois-je te signaler que tu te trouvais dans le même lit que moi, espèce de sale pervers?! Répliqua méchamment l'alchimiste.

Ben quoi, tu n'apprécies pas ma compagnie?

Non, pas vraiment. Alors, tu as intérêt à filer droit dans ta chambre, sinon ce sera une migraine garantie pour toi!

Raah… C'est bon. Je vais aller m'incruster chez Aerith, elle sera peut-être plus consentante que toi…

Là, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil! Je ne vais sûrement pas te laisser faire. Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'as assigné le poste de «garde du corpsde Aerith». Donc n'y pense même pas, ou tu exploseras de nouveau.

Monde cruel, pourquoi tout le monde est contre moi?!

Arrêtes tes simagrées! Tu sais que cela ne marche pas avec moi.

Dîtes, c'est quoi ce bordel? Vous ne pourriez pas la mettre en sourdine, il y en a qui essaye de dormir ici!»

Aerith venait de faire irruption dans la chambre de fort méchante humeur. Elle était très gentille la plupart du temps, mais il y avait de limites! Comme tous les autres, Aerith avait entendu le bruit de l'explosion. Mais, n'étant pas une habituée de ce bar, elle avait décidé de se lever et d'aller voir qu'elle était là à cause de tout ce vacarme. Et elle se retrouvait là, à regarder hargneusement les deux hommes en train de se chamailler.

«Alors? J'attends des explications! Dit Aerith d'un ton féroce.

Il y a que notre cher alchimiste m'a fait exploser parce qu'il n'était pas content que je m'occupe de lui. Précisa Greed.

Quoi?! Tu ne te fous pas un peu de moi, là?! Hurla Kimbley. Ne devrais-tu pas plutôt dire que tu t'es incrusté dans mon lit sans mon autorisation?

Mais, non…

Manquerait plus que ce pervers m'ait touché avec ses grosses mains avides.

Oooh… Si peu. Dit Greed en riant intérieurement.

Mais… Mais, ce n'est pas vrai?! Cria Kimbley au bord de la crise cardiaque.

On se calme, vous êtes impossibles tous les deux! Intervint Aerith.

C'est juste que Kim n'accepte pas que je prenne soin de lui. Rétorqua l'homonculus.

Attendez… C'est que tous les deux, vous êtes… Tenta Aerith.

Bien sur que non! Hurla de nouveau l'alchimiste. Cet idiot prend un malin plaisir à me faire chier, c'est tout.

Allons, ce genre de choses ne me dérange pas du tout. Vous êtes libres d'entretenir les relations que vous voulez. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'il faut cacher à tout prix. Expliqua gentiment Aerith.

Bon sang! Mais, puisque je te dis que… Essaya Kimbley.

J'ai bien compris, ne t'enlises pas dans des explications foireuses. Et puis, Greed n'est pas si méchant. Dit la jeune femme en posant un doigt sur les lèvres de Kimbley. N'est-ce pas Greed?

Tout à fait! Répondit l'interpellé en hochant la tête. Tu devrais te calmer Kimbley, ce n'est pas bon pour ta tension.

Mais, tu vas me lâcher, oui?! Invectiva Kimbley.

Ca suffit, maintenant! Je suis fatigué et j'aimerais bien retourner dormir; alors Greed, tu vas dans ta chambre et tu y restes et toi Kim, tu retournes pioncer dans ton lit et je ne veux plus entendre une seule détonation jusqu'au matin. Dit Aerith d'un ton ferme.»

Greed sortit tout penaud pour rejoindre sa chambre. Avant de se recoucher, Kimbley vit Aerith lui faire un signe de la main, il lui rendit son salut de la même façon qu'elle. Il retourna donc se coucher, tranquille une bonne fois pour toute. Il ferma les yeux et manqua de s'étrangler quand il remarqua qu'il pensait à Aerith alors qu'il s'endormait. Pourquoi se rappelait-il d'Aerith plutôt que de ses belles explosions passées? Allez savoir…

Au petit matin, dans un grand manoir au beau milieu d'une forêt, le petit garçon aux longs cheveux noirs se réveilla et sortit de sa chambre. Il descendit les escaliers qui menaient au rez-de-chaussée, pour ouvrir une porte et ainsi atteindre le salon, où se trouvaient déjà plusieurs personnes. En effet, il y avait trois personnes: la femme que le garçon appelait «maman», une autre qui avait un certain âge, et enfin un homme qui était assez vieux lui aussi. Il portait un complet militaire et avait un cache-œil sur l'œil gauche. C'était le généralissime King Bradley, ou Pride sous son nom d'homonculus, qui venait faire son rapport à la dame âgée du nom de Dante. Cette dernière remarqua la présence du jeune garçon.

«Et bien Wrath, tu es réveillé? Demanda Dante.

Oui… Répondit l'enfant se tournant vers la femme aux cheveux noirs. Maman, tu as dit à madame Dante, ce que nous avions vu l'autre soir?

De quoi parle-t-il Sloth? Voulut savoir la vieille dame.»

La jeune femme interpellée semblait sortir d'un long sommeil comatique. Elle réfléchit un instant, elle avait du mal à se souvenir. Mais, après un temps de réflexion, elle comprit à quoi faisait référence Wrath.

«Ah oui, je me souviens maintenant, c'était la nuit d'avant-hier. Wrath et moi, nous avons aperçu une étrange météorite qui est tombée non loin d'ici. Je pense qu'elle a atterri tout près de Dublith. Expliqua Sloth.

Hum, en as-tu entendu parler Pride? Quémanda Dante.

Aucunement. Répondit celui-ci. C'est étrange d'ailleurs, j'ai pourtant demandé que l'on me signale toujours ce qu'il se passe dans les différentes parties de ce pays.

Pourrais-tu aller voir si le QG Sud en a eu vent?

Vos désirs sont des ordres, madame. J'irais au QG Sud pour m'informer et voir si tout se passe bien.

Bien… Il faudrait aussi résoudre le problème de la bande à Greed.

Très certainement. Je peux m'y employer si vous le voulez.

Fais comme bon te semblera, mais je veux que ce repaire de chimère soir dissout pour de bon.

J'enverrai des troupes dès que ce sera possible. Le conflit de Lior mobilise beaucoup d'hommes.

Tout cela à cause des frères Elrics… Tiens, en parlant d'eux, sont-ils toujours à la recherche de la pierre philosophale?

Il n'est pas dit qu'ils ne la cherchent plus, mais ils semblent moins s'y intéressé. D'ailleurs, ils ont pris des vacances à ce qu'il paraît, ils seraient retournés dans leur ville natale.

Il faudra les surveiller ces deux-là… Si ils ne sont plus en quête de la pierre, tous les coups seront bons pour qu'ils évitent de nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Je demanderai à Envy de s'en occuper.

Qu'il en soit ainsi. Je pars pour le QG Sud de Dublith dès maintenant. Je vous rapporte des nouvelles dès que je le pourrais.»

Le généralissime tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce.

«Sloth, tu iras me chercher Envy. Dit Dante.

Tout de suite, madame.

Non, maman, je ne veux pas que tu partes! Dit Wrath en s'agrippant à la robe Sloth.

Tu peux l'accompagner Wrath. Suggéra la vieille femme.»

L'enfan sauta de joie autour de sa «mère» avant de la suivre pour sortir par la porte à doubles battants. La vieille Dame resta là à réfléchir, anxieuse.

L'alchimiste écarlate se réveilla péniblement. Quelle nuit! Entre ce cauchemar et l'autre taré qui voulait absolument pioncé avec lui, Kimbley n'avait que très peu dormi. Il regarda sa montre sa montre posée sur la table de chevet. «Bon sang, 11 heures 30! Mais j'ai pioncé toute la matinée avec le remue-ménage de cette nuit. Quelle perte de temps!» Il se leva donc en hâte et prit la direction de la salle de bain. Une fois débarrassé et habillé, il longea le couloir pour traverser le bar déjà bondé – au passage il explosa le tabouret sur lequel était assis Greed, pour le remercier de cette charmante nuit. Il entra dans la cuisine où s'affairaient Martel et Aerith. Apparemment elles préparaient le déjeuner. Martel lança un regard noir à l'alchimiste quand il passa près d'elles, Aerith se contenta d'arborer un large sourire et de lui lancer un «Bonjour Kim, bien dormi?».

«Qu'est-ce que vous préparez? Demanda Kimbley.

Des poussins vivants en blanquettes! C'est délicieux quand tu en as un en bouche, tu le sens battre encore des ailes (1). Expliqua Aerith.

… Hein?! Fit Kimbley interdit.»

Ce n'était pourtant pas le genre de la jeune femme.

«Hahaha! Si tu voyais ta tête Kim! Plaisanta Aerith. Voyons, ce n'était qu'une blague, je ne suis pas aussi cruelle! Je ne fais que préparer la sauce pour le rôti de porc, accompagné de pommes de terre.

Ah, bon… Pendant un moment, j'ai cru que tu étais sérieuse. Dit Kimbley soulagé.»

Kimbley était peut-être un psychopathe plus que sadique, mais cela ne le tentait pas de manger de la volaille encore vivante. C'était peu ragoûtant et il y avait une limite au sadisme…

«Vu qu'on parle de nourriture, il faudra aller l'acheter ce rôti, car il n'y en a pas dans la réserve. Nota Martel.

Ce n'est pas grave, j'irais l'acheter avec Kim, comme ça je pourrais voir un peu à quoi ressemble cette ville. S'exclama Aerith enjouée.

Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix… Marmonna Kimbley.

Et non! Allez, on y va, j'espère que tu te surpasseras dans ton rôle de garde du corps! Je te rappelle que j'en ai déjà eu deux, je ne serais donc pas impartiale. Gloussa Aerith en prenant déjà l'alchimiste par le bras et le traînant hors de la cuisine.

Et bien, ça promet… Constata Martel une fois qu'ils furent partis.»

Dans les rues de Dublith, Aerith, toujours accrocher au bras de Kimbley, marchait là où l'alchimiste l'emmenait. Ils sortirent finalement des quartiers louches pour se retrouver dans une grande rue qui menait au centre ville. A cette heure de la journée, il y avait encore pas mal de monde. Aerith retint le plus possible de points de repère pour savoir où aller et par où revenir la prochaine fois. Elle repéra plusieurs boutiques différentes dont quelques unes qui présentaient des membres en acier comme elle avait vu hier matin. Alors cela s'appelait des automails, marrant comme nom. Cependant, elle ne trouva aucun magasin vendant des matérias, normal dans un monde ou on n'en avait pas connaissance. Kimbley emmena Aerith devant la boutique qu'ils cherchaient: une boucherie. Sur le panonceau était écrit le nom des gérants: Curtis.

«Tu vas acheter le rôti? Je t'attends ici. Proposa Kimbley.

Pas question! Je ne sais pas quelle est la monnaie que l'on utilise chez vous, ni comment marche les transactions. De toute façon, je n'ai même pas d'argent. Riposta Aerith.

Si tu veux, je te donne l'argent et je t'explique en vitesse.

Tu viens avec moi!»

Le ton de Aerith se voulait sans retour. Kimbley soupira et se résigna à entrer en compagnie de la jeune femme. La porte en s'ouvrant fit tinter la clochette d'entrée. Un peu plus au fond du magasin se trouvait un comptoir. Ils s'approchèrent et attendirent que quelqu'un arrive. Un homme massif, cheveux courts et barbe noirs, portant un tablier sertit de taches de sang, s'approcha du comptoir.

«Bonjour! Nous venons acheter un rôti de porc, s'il vous plaît. Dit Aerith en adressant à l'homme en face d'elle, un grand sourire.

Très bien, je vais vous chercher ça madame. Attendez-moi ici, je ne serais pas long. Dit l'homme tout en muscle.

Merci!»

L'homme disparut par la porte de derrière. Aerith se tourna vers Kimbley.

«Pourquoi ne voulais-tu pas entrer, cet homme m'as l'air fort sympathique! Tu les connais? Demanda Aerith, curieuse.

C'est-à-dire que… Essaya Kimbley.»

C'est ce moment que choisit le marchand pour revenir. Sauf qu'à la place c'était une femme qui était venue apporter le rôti. Elle avait un air stricte mais pas mauvais pour autant. On pouvait lire dans ses yeux qu'elle avait vécu beaucoup d'événements marquants. Bref, c'était une femme forte. Elle portait aussi un tablier taché et des cheveux noirs de jais, coiffés en dreadlocks et retenus par un élastique. Cette femme et cet homme devaient avoir de fortes personnalités; ils plaisaient déjà à Aerith. Madame Curtis tendit à cette dernière le paquet.

« Voilà votre rôti, madame… Dit la femme.

Aerith Kimbley! Combien je vous dois? Répondit Aerith toujours avec autant d'assurance.»

La femme aux dreadlocks ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés en entendant le nom qu'avait donné Aerith. Kimbley, lui, était rouge de honte et au bord de la crise de nerfs. Et la jeune femme en rose riait intérieurement tout en prenant le rôti emballé.

«Euh… Cela vous fera 80 cenz. Reprit la vendeuse.»

Kimbley lui donna l'argent avant de s'enfuir en tirant Aerith par le bras. Cette dernière lança un bref «Merci, au revoir!», avant d'être emmenée dehors de force.

«Ah, bravo, tu n'en rates pas une! Dit Kimbley avec humeur.

C'était pour rire! Rétorqua Aerith.

Et bien, moi, ça ne m'as pas fait rire! Lui répondit-il d'un ton plus féroce que jamais.

Mais, ce n'est pas vrai, il faut toujours que tu prennes tout de travers. Ca t'arrive de fois de ne pas faire ta mauvaise tête? S'énerva Aerith qui ne souriait plus désormais.

Oh, je suis désolé madame, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Dit Kimbley cyniquement. Tu arrives comme ça d'on ne sait où et tu t'incrustes sans demander l'avis de personnes.

C'est donc ça! J'envahis le cercle vital de môssieu! Je suis trop encombrante, peut-être?!Dit Aerith haussant le ton.

Parfaitement! J'ai besoin de respirer, l'air est vicié. Ce serait génial si tu pouvais t'éloigner de moi un temps! Cracha l'écarlate.

Très bien! Puisque c'est ce que tu souhaites, je vais aller voir ailleurs. Au moins, je n'aurais plus affaire à un crétin dans ton genre, qui ne pense qu'à sa petite personne.

C'est ça, du vent!

Tu sais ce que tu es? Un égoïste superficiel!

Si c'est ce que tu penses…»

Aerith n'en pouvant plus, elle lui tourna le dos et partit dans la direction opposée de celle de Kimbley.

Dans la boucherie des Curtis, on s'interrogeait sur les deux personnes qui étaient venus achetés un rôti.

« C'était bien l'ancien alchimiste d'état aux côtés de cette jeune femme? Demanda Sigu Curtis.

Il me semble… Répondit sa femme, Izumi.

Je n'avais jamais vu cette femme auparavant. Elle est nouvelle dans le coin?

Moi non plus, je ne la connaissais pas. Elle vient sûrement d'arriver. En tout cas, elle est très mignonne et a l'air d'être tout le temps de bonne humeur.

J'ai eu la même impression.

Tout de même, se faire passer pour la femme de l'écarlate, elle doit avoir un sacré culot et beaucoup de cran! Ca me plaît ça.

Haha, il avait l'air bien embarrassé!

Oui, ce fou s'est trouvé un maître.»

Le mari et la femme continuèrent de rire au sujet de ce calembour, tandis que les clients se demandaient ce qui pouvait les faire rire à ce point.

Kimbley retourna au Devil's Nest toujours en grommelant sur le fait que cette femme était plus envahissante que n'importe qui d'autre. Lorsqu'il arriva devant le bar, un habitué lui demanda si c'était parce que la jeune femme l'avait plaqué, pour qu'il revienne seul. L'alchimiste, qui était déjà de très mauvaise humeur, ne pu apprécier la blague et explosa celui qui avait osé dire une chose pareille.

A l'intérieur du bar, on su au son de l'explosion qu'un certain fou était rentrée et qu'il valait mieux ne pas l'embêter. Greed, assis dans son habituel fauteuil, releva la tête et vit Kimbley entrer… Seul! Mais où était donc passé Aerith?! Martel avait aussi remarqué l'absence de la jeune femme. L'hypothèse que ce dingue l'avait tuée lui vint à l'esprit. Elle était prête à bondir toutes griffes dehors, si sa supposition se révélait être juste. Greed fronçait les sourcils et ne souriait plus, lui aussi commençait à se faire du souci pour Aerith.

«Kimbley, puisque je t'ai confié la tâche d'être le garde du corps de Aerith, puis-je savoir pourquoi tu n'es pas rentré en sa compagnie? Demanda Greed furieux.

… Euh… Et bien, je… Commença Kimbley.»

Il n'avait absolument pas pensé à ce revers de situation. Revenir sans Aerith, cela revenait à dire qu'il l'avait explosée au coin d'une rue. Il était pris au dépourvu, comment lui expliquer qu'ils s'étaient disputés pour quelque chose d'aussi bête qu'une simple plaisanterie? Il allait encore se couvrir de honte si il avouait cela. Cependant, si il ne pipait mot, il allait se faire incendier par Greed, et se battre contre un homonculus n'était pas chose facile. Kimbley baissa lamentablement la tête, les mains dans les poches, ne sachant que dire.

Martel n'en pouvait plus. Elle s'élança vers l'alchimiste, son court poignard pointé vers lui, près à l'écorcher vif. Mais Greed arrêta son geste. Elle tourna vers lui de grands yeux étonnés. Pourquoi avoir stopper son bras vengeur? Greed fixait intensément Kimbley comme si il voulait déceler, dans les yeux de ce dernier, les réponses à ses questions.

«Je suis certain que Kimbley a une bonne explication, n'est-ce pas? Annonça Greed, toujours en regardant l'alchimiste d'un regard suspicieux.

…

Tu as intérêt à te forcer, sinon je ne réponds plus de mes gestes! Prévint Greed.

… Je ne l'ai pas tuée. Voilà, ça te va? Marmonna Kimbley.

C'est un début, mais c'est mieux que rien. Répondit Greed.

Si tu ne l'as pas explosée, alors où est Aerith?! Cria Martel.

Elle est toujours en ville… Enfin, je crois. Ajouta Kimbley.

Mais, bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait en ville, toute seule, alors qu'elle ne connaît même pas l'endroit?! Et pourquoi l'as-tu laissée là-bas, espèce d'idiot?

…»

La conversion n'avançait des masses, vu que Kimbley refusait de répondre à toutes les autres questions. Et cela énervait encore plus Martel. Elle bouillait intérieurement. Même si elle ne connaissait Aerith que depuis deux jours, elle l'appréciait beaucoup. Et puis, elle avait l'étrange impression que la jeune femme en rose était quelqu'un d'important; qu'elle n'était pas venue dans ce monde pour rien. Greed, sentant la tension de la chimère, reprit les choses en mains. De plus, la désobéissance de Kimbley l'agaçait.

«Ton attitude me déplait fortement, Kimbley. Quand je donne un ordre, j'aimerais qu'on l'exécute. Dit Greed.

Je ne suis pas ton larbin! Invectiva Kimbley.

Tu me dois au moins le respect. Je te rappelle que c'est moi qui t'ai sorti de ton statut de prisonnier et qui te dissimules qui plus est.

Je n'ai pas de comptes à te rendre!

… Quoiqu'il en soit, tu as abandonné Aerith dans une ville où elle risque de se perdre et où elle risque même pire. C'est incroyable! Je veux que tu retournes en ville la chercher et que tu la ramènes vivante à bon port.

Monsieur Greed, laissez-moi l'accompagner! Fit Martel au garde-à-vous.

C'est d'accord.

J'ai droit à une garde rapprochée, moi aussi, maintenant? Ironisa Kimbley.

Par mesure de sécurité… Répondit Greed.»

Kimbley haussa les épaules et s'en retourna dehors, suivi de près par la chimère serpent, à l'affût du moindre geste suspect. Ils allèrent donc en direction du centre ville, espérant retrouver Aerith en pleine forme.

Après s'être disputé avec Kimbley, Aerith avait décidé de se rendre en plein centre-ville pour faire le tour des boutiques afin de se détendre. Il était rare qu'elle se mette en colère, mais elle du avouer que ça lui avait fait du bien. Ca a certainement du atteindre Kimbley, du moins elle l'espérait, elle se devait de changer ce caractère de cochon! Quand elle y repensait, la personnalité de cet homme lui plaisait beaucoup. Cela la changeait pas mal de la torture mentale que s'infligeait son ancien petit ami, Cloud. Après le schizophrène, le psychopathe!

Aerith avait fini par se lasser de faire plusieurs fois le tour du centre-ville, elle prit donc une rue au hasard pour voir sur quoi elle tomberait. Elle arriva devant un grand bâtiment avec une cour. Un drapeau vert avec un dragon blanc comme écusson, était suspendu sur la façade de l'un des murs; De gigantesques grilles entouraient la cour. Aerith aperçut deux hommes en uniformes bleus avec des fusils, postés devant l'entrée. Ce devait être des soldats, le bâtiment devait donc être un important complexe militaire. Elle décida de s'approcher afin d'en savoir plus. Cependant les gardes la mirent en joue.

«Désolé, on ne passe pas, cet endroit est interdit aux civils! Fit l'un des gardes.

Oh! Je suis confuse; je ne viens pas d'ici voyez-vous, alors je ne pouvais pas savoir. Dit Aerith. Hum… Ce sont des uniformes militaires que vous portez là?

Bien sûr! C'est l'uniforme réglementaire des militaires d'Amestris… Attendez, vous ne saviez pas cela?!

Je viens de vous le dire, je ne suis pas d'ici!

Mais, quand vous m'avez dit cela, j'avais compris que vous ne veniez pas de cette ville seulement. Vous êtes d'un pays voisin? Demanda le garde suspicieux.

Euh… On peut dire ça… Répondit Aerith mal à l'aise.»

Le garde, avec lequel Aerith venait de parler, fit un signe à l'autre soldat qui empoigna la jeune femme par le bras. Aerith, étonnée, essaya de se dégager, mais le garde la tenait fermement.

«Pour le moment, vous êtes en état d'arrestation, madame! Nos lois stipulent que toute personne venant d'un autre pays sans y être autorisée, est supposée clandestin. Nous devons donc vous placer en garde à vue le temps que l'on cherche dans les fichiers si vous avez bel et bien été admise dans notre pays. Résuma le soldat toujours en joue.

Et si ce n'est pas le cas? Voulut savoir Aerith.

Ca, c'est à la cour judiciaire d'en décider.

Je suis mal barrée, pensa-t-elle. Pourvu que quelqu'un puisse m'aider à me dépêtrer de ce traquenard… Martel, Greed… Kim, je vous en prie, je suis paumée!»

Les gardes la firent entrer dans la cour, puis dans le bâtiment, où ils la laissèrent dans une petite cellule en attendant les résultats.

Au coin d'une rue sombre, Martel et Kimbley avaient assisté à l'arrestation d'Aerith. Dans sa fougue habituelle, la chimère avait voulu sauter sur les deux soldats pour secourir son amie; mais Kimbley l'avait brusquement arrêtée. Il lui expliqua qu'il serait préférable de rentrer au Devil's Nest afin de préparer un plan pour aider Aerith sans lui causer de tort. Martel, bien que furieuse à l'idée de la laisser entre les mains de ces salopards, accepta la proposition. Ils rentrèsrent donc au Devil's Nest au triple galop pour faire part de la situation au patron du bar. Ce dernier, une fois au courant, décida d'organiser un «commando de récupération». Un petit groupe irait sortir Aerith des griffes des militaires. Il demanda que l'on fasse cela en silence si possible, mais si il n'y avait vraiment pas d'autres solutions, tant pis, on foncerait dans le tas! Greed jugea bon d'y aller lui-même, accompagné de Kimbley et de ses trois chimères préférées: Martel, Dolchatte et Roa. Les autres garderaient le bar en leur absence. Ils se mirent en route, une fois Aerith sauvée, il ne faudrait pas traîner près du QG militaire. Greed ne voulait pas que des soldats les prennent en filature, afin de savoir où se trouvait leur planque.

Les cinq compères arrivèrent devant le bâtiment farouchement gardé par des gardes. Ils le contournèrent pour arriver à côté de la cour arrière qui n'était pas gardée. Ils passèrent par-dessus les grilles pour atterrir au milieu des bosquets et des arbres. Ainsi camouflés, ils purent repérer l'entrée la plus sûre. Une porte simple gardée par un soldat négligeant son travail puisqu'il dormait. Espérant qu'il n'y aurait pas de relève entre temps, ils se faufilèrent à l'intérieur du QG sans faire le moindre bruit. Pour finalement se retrouver dans le réfectoire. Encore heureux, il n'était pas bondé.

« Bon, ne traînons pas dans le coin, cela pourrait devenir malsain. Il faut retrouver Aerith le plus vite possible et se tirer d'ici en vitesse! Dit Greed motivé. Restons bien groupés.

Je ne suis pas d'accord. Répliqua Kimbley. Il serait mieux de se séparer afin de chercher efficacement.

Et comment fait-on pour s'avertir les uns les autres lorsque Aerith sera de nouveau parmi nous?

On se rencontrera forcément tôt ou tard. Et puis, je pense que l'on ne pourra pas éviter de nous faire remarquer.

Si tu pouvais utiliser ton alchimie le moins possible, ce serait super.

Je verrais ce que je peux faire…

C'est pas bientôt fini ces discussions inutiles! Intervint Martel. Je vous signale que Aerith est toujours aux prises avec ces enfoirés. Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait lui faire subir.

Tu as raison. Reprit Greed. Bon, Martel, tu pars de ton côté avec Kimbley. Dolchatte, Roa, vous me suivez.»

Ils s'exécutèrent et chaque groupe partit dans une direction opposée. Greed et ses deux chimères iraient visiter l'aile Est, et Kimbley accompagné de Martel, iraient dans l'aile Ouest.

Dans une pièce exiguë, Aerith attendait patiemment son jugement. Mais pourquoi avait-elle relevé la remarque de Kimbley? Si ils ne s'étaient pas disputés, elle n'en serait pas là. Kimbley avait peut-être un sale caractère, mais Aerith avait elle aussi son petit orgueil, comme tout le monde. Elle n'aurait pas dû s'emporter autant. Que devait-elle faire maintenant?

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, interrompant les pensées de la jeune femme, pour laisser apparaître un soldat. Il lui dit qu'il devait l'emmener auprès de la personne qui l'interrogerait. Aerith le suivit le long des couloirs. Lorsqu'elle passa devant une porte à doubles battants, quelque chose au plus profond d'elle-même se réveilla. Une puissance qu'elle connaissait bien l'envahit. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas sentit cette force? Depuis le jour où elle l'avait perdue, depuis sa fin à elle. Le pouvoir de ses ancêtres s'insinuait en elle. Comment se faisait-il qu'elle ressente cela à cet endroit précis? Après tout ce n'était pas son monde. Et il n'y avait qu'une chose qui puisse dégager une telle puissance; un présent que sa mère lui avait fait en lui demandant de promettre de le garder précieusement. Une relique des ses ancêtres les Cetras: la matéria Blanche. Une matéria retenant le pouvoir le plus pur qui soit. Un pouvoir capable de sauver la Planète entière son alter ego, la matéria noire. Seulement, la force contenue dans la matéria blanche, pour panser les plaies de la Planète, se doit de «purifier» cette dernière. Invoquer le pouvoir de la matéria blanche est vraiment l'ultime recours pour venir en aide à la Planète. L'invocation de cette matéria n'a jamais été réalisée qu'une fois dans toute la vie du monde auquel appartient Aerith.

La porte à doubles battants dépassée, Aerith sentit les effets de la matéria se dissiper. Tout en continuant à suivre le soldat, elle se demandait pourquoi la matéria se trouvait ici. Le garde s'arrêta devant une porte en bois de chêne (2). Vu la bonne qualité de cette dernière par rapport aus autres portes, Aerith déduisit que la personne qui allait l'interroger devait être d'un grade assez important. Le garde frappa et ouvrit la porte pour annoncer la jeune femme. L'homme auquel il s'adressait, demanda à Aerith d'entrer et au garde de se retirer. La jeune femme entra et la porte se referma derrière elle. Elle faisait face désormais à un militaire d'une pâleur spectrale et aux yeux bleus à vous glacer le sang. Aerith réprima un frisso,, selon toute vraisemblance cet homme était loin d'être quelqu'un de sympathique. Il lui présenta un siège.

«Asseyez-vous, je vous prie.»

Aerith obéit… Pour l'instant. Elle sentait qu'il fallait qu'elle se méfie de lui.

«Merci. Répondit-elle.

Nous avons vérifié dans les registres et il semblerait qu'il n'y ait eu aucune dérogation pour une personne souhaitant intégrer notre pays. Reprit l'homme.

…

Nous pouvons donc en conclure que vous êtes venus ici clandestinement.

…

Savez-vous ce que vous risquez pour cela?

Non.

La prison, tout simplement.

Et si vous commenciez par vous présenter, ce ne serait pas plus mal.

Excusez-moi, j'oubli les préceptes de politesse élémentaire. Je suis lieutenant-colonel Franck Acher. Et vous, qui êtes-vous, ce serait un bon début pour nos investigations.

Je m'appelle Aerith Gainsborough.»

Il s'était assis et commençait à tout noter sur un papier. Il allait sûrement lui poser beaucoup d'autres questions. Elle devait éviter d'en dire trop. Si elle venait à leur dire qu'elle ne venait pas du même monde, qui sait ce qui se passerait? Archer repris son interrogatoire.

«Où habitez-vous?

Nulle part.

Vous voulez dire que vous n'avez pas d'adresse fixe?

Je vais là où mes pas me mène.

… De quel pays d'origine venez-vous?

Je ne sais plus.

Quand êtes-vous née?

J'ai 26 ans.

Vous ne me facilitez pas la tâche. Ce n'est pas la question que je vous aie posée.

Mon âge devrait vous suffire.

Bien… Mariée? Des enfants?

Non et non.

Vous avez un emploi?

Euh… Je vends des fleurs que je fais pousser moi-même; des roses, des tulipes, des lys… Un gil la fleur!

… Combien avez-vous dit pour la fleur?

Euh, je veux dire un cenz la fleur! Reprit Aerith très mal à l'aise après cette belle boulette.

Ce n'est pas très clair tout ça. Il me semble que vous avez dit «un gil» et non «un cenz».

Ah oui?! Vous croyez?

Je crois bien que vous me mentez sur beaucoup de points.

Pas du tout!

Vous détournez mes questions comme si elles vous embêtaient, mademoiselle Gainsborough.

…

Et si vous me disiez la vérité, tout serait plus simple.»

Tant que Aerith ne dirait pas quelque chose de véridique et de sensé, elle n'était pas prête d'en finir. Quelque soit ses réponses, mensonges ou vérités, elle était prise au piège. Tant pis pour les conséquences, Aerith dirait la vérité pour au moins essayer de faire avancer la situation.

«Puisque vous y tenez tant, je vais vous dire toute la vérité sur moi. Annonça Aerith.

Nous y voilà. Vous verrez, ce sera beaucoup plus simple ainsi. Dit Archer.»

Aerith lui dévoila alors toute son histoire; le fait qu'elle venait d'un autre monde, qu'elle était la dernière des Cetras, son combat contre Sephiroth et la Shin-Ra au côté du groupe Avalanche, etc… Tout, elle lui dit tout sauf ce qu'elle avait fait après son arrivée dans ce monde.

«Voilà, j'espère que cela vous convient, car je n'ai rien d'autre à vous fournir comme informations. Finit-elle par dire après son log discours.

Cette histoire peut sembler invraisemblable, mais je ne peux que vous croire. Fit Archer.

Comment cela se fait-il? Demanda Aerith intriguée;

Nous avons été sujet à des événements pour le moins étranges, il y a à peu près deux jours; Date à laquelle vous avez fait irruption dans notre monde.

Des événements étranges? Quels étaient-ils?

La nuit de votre arrivée, une étrange sphère blanche dégageant une immense énergie, a atterrit dans la cour arrière des bâtiment dans lequel nous nous trouvons.

La matéria blanche… Souffla-t-elle pour elle-même.

Que dîtes-vous?

Moi, rien!

Arrêtez de vous payer ma tête, mademoiselle Gaisborough!

Pourriez-vous me montrer cette sphère? S'il vous plaît. Ajouta-t-elle.

J'allais vous le proposer. Suivez-moi.»

Archer se leva de son siège et Aerith l'imita. Il la conduisit devant la porte à doubles battants où elle ressentit de nouveau le flux d'énergie de la matéria. Une fois entrée, Aerith vit qu'elle se trouvait dans un laboratoire. Elle avait vécue tellement de temps dans les labos de la Shin-Ra, cet endroit lui rappelait de mauvais souvenir et la stressait plus qu'autre chose. Mais la puissance de la matéria lui faisait chaud au cœur. Un petit homme décrépi en blouse blanche vint les accueillir.

«Lieutenant-colonel, que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite? Demanda le scientifique.

Je voudrais montrer la sphère à cette jeune femme. Dit Archer.

Comme vous voulez. Il a de ces idées parfois! pensa-t-il; Je vous jure, montrer des recherches scientifiques tenues secrètes à la première femme venue! (3)»

Le scientifique alla chercher la sphère dans un coffre-fort. Il l'apporta ensuite sur une paillasse et la déposa sur un support adapté. Archer l'examina avec toujours autant de convoitise et même plus depuis ce que lui avait raconté Aerith. Il dit à celle-ci de s'approcher. Cependant, lorsque Aerith s'avança, la sphère émit une lueur vert pâle intense. Les scientifiques ainsi que Archer, furent abasourdi. Jamais la sphère n'avait autant brillé et la force qui s'en dégageait à ce moment même était prodigieuse. Aerith continua d'avancer vers la sphère, comme appelée par son pouvoir. Elle tendit les mains et attrapa le globe, qui lévita devant elle pendant quelques instants, avant de retomber aux creux de ses paumes. La lueur disparut et tout redevint normal dans le laboratoire. Les personnes présentes mirent un certain temps afin de reprendre leurs esprits.

«Mais… Ca alors… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?! Demanda le scientifique toujours aussi hébété.

Je pense que mademoiselle Gainsborough pourra vous apportez les réponses à vos questions. Dit Archer.

C'est ahurissant, on aurait dit que la sphère vous avait reconnu mademoiselle! Pouvez-vous nous expliquer ce que c'est au juste?

Je ne sais pas si… Commença Aerith.»

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se perdre en explications complexes. En effet, alors qu'elle parlait, une explosion se fit entendre tout près. Les murs et le sol tremblèrent quelques instants, puis des morceaux du plafond tombèrent créant ainsi un nuage de poussière. Aerith tenant toujours la matéria dans ses mains, profita de l'occasion pour s'enfuir à toute jambe. Archer la vit courir vers le couloir et héla plusieurs soldats.

«Arrêtez-la, il ne faut pas qu'elle s'échappe!»

Pendant que Aerith rencontrait Archer, dans la même partie du bâtiment se trouvait Kimbley et Martel. La chimère et l'alchimiste montèrent quelques étages sans encombres. Ils assommèrent quelques soldats afin de faire le moins de bruit possible. Néanmoins, arrivés au troisième étage, le commandant Armstrong qui passait par là, les repéra et leur barra le passage en se mettant au milieu du couloir.

«Barrez-vous! Ou je n'hésiterais pas à vous lacérez la peau! Prévint Martel.

Je ne vous laisserai pas passer, ni vous échapper. Dit Armstrong.

Tiens, tiens; mais ne serait-ce pas l'alchimiste aux bras puissants! S'exclama Kimbley. Vous êtes toujours dans l'armée?! Je pensais que vous auriez tôt fait de la déserter après Ishbal.

Zolf J. Kimbley, l'alchimiste écarlate. Je vous croyais mort ou tout du moins sous les verrous. Reprit Armstrong.

Comme vous pouvez le constater, je suis bien vivant, en chair et en os! Vous m'excuserez, mais nous avons quelque chose d'important à faire.

Je vous l'ai dit, je ne vous laisserai pas partir.

Bien, je crois que pour l'entrée silencieuse, c'est raté. Il va falloir passer en force.

N'en faîtes pas trop tout de même, l'écarlate! Rappela Martel. Tu te souviens de ce que Greed a dit?

Ne te fais pas de bile, je vais faire juste ce qu'il faut. J'explose un mur, on prend Aerith et les autres au passage et on se tire!

Ce plan n'est pas judicieux, mais ça me va. Le temps n'est plus aux paroles!

Je suis bien d'accord.»

Martel s'élança en avant avec la vitesse d'un serpent, poignard brandit. Pris par surprise, Armstrong évita la lame de justesse, puis abattit son poing sur le sol. La transmutation alchimique créa des piques de pierres sortant du sol. Kimbley voyant l'attaque arriver, frappa dans ses mains et les posa sur le sol. Le bâtiment s'ébranla et l'explosion eu lieu faisant s'effondrer la partie où ils se trouvaient tous les trois, à l'étage inférieur. Un épais nuage de poussière s'éleva dans l'air, brouillant toute visibilité.

Kimbley et Martel partirent dans le couloir derrière Armstrong. Ce dernier courut après eux pour les rattraper. C'est à ce moment que Aerith en profitait pour fuir elle aussi. Alors qu'elle courait, la matéria toujours dans ses mains, elle aperçut ses deux amis et leur fit signe. Martel la héla tout en courant le plus vite possible pour la rejoindre. Malheureusement, le commandant fut plus rapide et abaissa son poing afin de créer un mur entre Aerith et Martel. Kimbley réussit à rattraper la chimère pour se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait. Mais, ce n'est pas un vulgaire mur qui allait l'arrêter. Il s'apprêtait à utiliser son alchimie, quand il se retrouva piégé dans un monticule de béton qui lui montait jusqu'aux épaules. Martel était dans la même situation. Impossible de bouger, ne serait-ce qu'un doigt! L'alchimiste s'avança vers eux et s'adressa à Kimbley.

« L'alchimie ne consiste pas qu'à détruire, l'écarlate.»

Kimbley fulminait, tomber dans un piège aussi grotesque. Il détestait l'échec! Non seulement il n'était pas arrivé à sauver Aerith, mais en plus il allait de nouveau être jugé, et cette fois-ci il finirait sûrement à la potence. Non, il ne pouvait pas abandonner comme ça! Ce n'était pas on genre. Mais que pouvait-il faire, coincer dans cette prison de pierre?

De l'autre côté du mur, des cris se firent entendre.

«Non, mais! Lâchez-moi!

Aerith! Cria Martel presque désespérée.

Martel, Kim! Vous allez bien? Demanda Aerith un peu rassurée d'entendre la voix de la chimère.

Je suis désolé Aerith, nous ne pouvons rien faire… Dit Martel découragée.»

Tandis que deux des membres du Devil's Nest étaient emprisonnés dans des mégalithes; Aerith, elle, était ferment retenue par Archer accompagné de quelques soldats. Tout semblait perdu, mais Aerith ne voulait pas baisser les bras aussi facilement.

Tout à coup, les soldats qui se trouvaient à l'arrière, tombèrent tous comme des mouches. Les autres se retournèrent, mais ne virent pas arriver les coups de sabre effectués par Dolchatte. Il ne restait plus que deux soldats autour de Archer et Aerith. Ils tirèrent au hasard sans se soucier de ce sur quoi ils tiraient. Les balles firent un bruit bizarre, comme si elles rebondissaient sur des plaques de métal. Greed sortit de l'ombre recouvert de son armure de carbone. Il neutralisa les deux gardes rapidement. Seul restait Archer tenant toujours Aerith. Cette dernière profita de l'incompréhension du lieutenant-colonel, pour lui donner un coup de coude entre les côtes, suivi d'un coup de poing remonté sous le menton. Sonné, Archer la lâcha et s'étala par terre.

«Bien joué, Aerith! Dit Greed, fier de sa protégée.

Joli enchaînement! Ou as-tu appris cela? Demanda Dolchatte.

Merci! Vous savez dans les taudis il faut savoir se défendre. C'est une amie qui m'a appris quelques enchaînements à mains nues. Expliqua Aerith.

Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu tiens dans la main? Voulut savoir Greed.

Je vous expliquerais plus tard. Pour l'instant il faut aider Kim et Martel qui sont de l'autre côté.

Pas de soucis, Roa doit être en train de faire le ménage pour nous. Fit Greed. On a plus qu'à ouvrir un passage et le tour est joué.»

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait! L'homonculus toujours paré de son bouclier, balança son poing contre le mur, qui s'effrita. Tous trois passèrent par l'ouverture pour apercevoir Roa aux prises avec Armstrong. Greed brisa les prisons de pierres et leurs deux compagnons furent de nouveau libres de leurs mouvements. Martel et Aerith se serrèrent l'une contre l'autre, heureuse de se revoir.

«Tu auras tout raté, tout du long, Kimbley. Dit Greed reprenant sa forme normale.

Toi, tu la fermes! Répliqua l'alchimiste.

Ne fais pas la tête, je te taquinais, c'est tout.

Bon et si on se cassait? J'en ai ras le bol d'être là! Dit Kimbley ignorant la remarque de l'homonculus.

On file un coup de main à Roa et on y va.»

Ils se lancèrent tous dans la bataille pour venir en aide à Roa. Etant en surnombre, Armstrong recula et usa de son alchimie. Il rendit le sol friable sous les pieds des ses adversaires. Tous coururent dans la direction opposée pour éviter la brèche qui continuait de s'ouvrir dans le sol. La transmutation prit finalement fin et la bande s'en sortit indemne, sauf Aerith qui se trouvait à l'arrière. Alors qu'elle se croyait hors de danger, un morceau du mur contre lequel elle s'appuyait se désagrégea. Ce mur donnant sur l'extérieur du bâtiment, Aerith se sentit tomber dans le vide, lentement. Elle voyait les mains de ses amis essayer de l'attraper, seulement sa main était hors de portée. Son esprit se vidait, elle sentait déjà le poids écrasant de son corps sur le sol. Elle voyait sa mort arriver, imminente…

Une main réussit à l'attraper par le bras, elle ne la sentit presque pas. Elle ne vit pas ce qui se passait, tout était flou autour d'elle. Son cerveau lui fit comprendre qu'on la tirait vers le haut. Deux bras fermes hissèrent son corps sur une plate-forme sûre. On l'allongea et le brouillard qui se trouvait devant ses yeux, se dissipa. Elle vit alors tous ses compagnons autour d'elle et l'alchimiste écarlate penchée juste au-dessus d'elle. Elle sourit et murmura:

«Kim… Pardonne-moi, tu n'es pas un crétin, ni un égoïste…»

Kimbley fut tout d'abord étonné par ces paroles, puis, il sourit, comprenant qu'elle faisait allusion à leur petite altercation de ce midi.

«Non, tu as raison, j'ai un caractère de chien!»

Aerith se remit debout et épousseta sa robe. Puis elle regarda l'alchimiste dans les yeux et leva la main droite.

«Je te promet que je serais moins familière avec toi et que je te laisserai un espace vital suffisant! J'éviterais de tout le temps m'accrocher à toi.

Sympa. Mais ça ne me dérange pas, remarque! (4)»

Les autres membres du groupe ne comprenaient pas trop ce qu'ils voulaient dire. Mais bon, mieux valait ne pas traîner dans le coin. Dolchatte ouvra la marche pour leur montrer le chemin par lequel il était passé avec Greed et Roa. Ils sortirent sans mal du QG et prirent des petites ruelles pour retourner au Devil's Nest, sains et saufs.

Seulement, ils n'avaient pas prévu que quelqu'un les prendraient en filature. L'homme en question, habillé d'un long uniforme bleu et portant un cache-œil, tourna au coin d'une rue et disparut dans la pénombre.

-------------------------------------------------------------

N.D.L.A.

(1): C'est une référence à Banal Fantasy, une parodie mp3 de Final Fantasy VII. A la fin de cette parodie, on apprend que Ahéré (perso parodique de Aerith) est une vraie sadique! XD

(2): Je sais c'est ridicule mais je n'ai pas trouvé mieux.:p

(3): Voici comment faire une mauvaise blague sur un perso que l'on déteste… 3

(4): Yahou, j'ai réussi à la mettre!! La phrase culte prononcée par Lucrécia dans FF7: Dirge Of Cerberus! D

Mea: Bon ben voilà un autre chapitre de boucler. Vous me direz il était temps, mais maintenant les chapitres risques de s'espacer encore plus, vu que j'entre en fac cette année. Beaucoup de boulot et très peu de temps à moi. Enfin, j'essaierai quand même de faire de mon mieux pour vous fournir la fin de cette fic!

Sinon, ben laissez un petit com pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça fait toujours plaisir! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu!


	5. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4: Pas de quartiers!

Deux jours plus tard, à Dublith, le QG militaire du Sud était en pleine reconstruction. Une voiture s'arrêta devant les grilles. Lorsque la personne qui se trouvait à l'arrière sortit, les deux gardes étonnés se mirent au garde à vous. L'homme en question était le généralissime King Bradley. Il était venu accomplir la mission que lui avait confié Dante. Il entra dans le bâtiment et se dirigea droit vers le bureau du lieutenant-colonel Archer. Ce dernier se mit lui aussi au garde à vous en voyant l'apparition. Ils s'assirent et c'est Bradley qui prit la parole.

«Il y a eu pas mal de grabuge par ici, à ce que je vois.

Oui, nous avons eu quelques petits problèmes… Dit Archer embarrassé.

J'aimerais que vos me fassiez un rapport précis, lieutenant-colonel. Fit le généralissime inquisiteur.

Très bien, alors voici ce qu'il s'est passé…»

Archer raconta au président l'arrestation d'une jeune femme nommée Aerith Gainsborough, qui selon les apparences n'appartenait pas à Amestris. Il l'avait interrogé, cependant au début elle ne voulait rien dire. Tout compte fait, elle avait finalement tout avoué, son histoire et bien entendu le fait qu'elle ne venait pas du même monde.

«Et vous avez cru une telle épopée? Demanda Bradley.

Tout a fait, mais j'avais de bonnes raisons. Répondit Archer.

Lesquels?

Et bien, nos avons été sujet à un étrange phénomène: une météorite s'est écrasée non loin d'ici et nous sommes allés voir. En vérité ce n'était pas un météore, mais une sphère dégageant une étrange force. Je l'ai faite examinée par des scientifiques, mais tout ce qu'ils ont pu dire dessus, c'est que ce globe était fait d'un matériau inconnu et qu'il recelait peut-être de la «magie».

De la magie?! Répéta Bradley abasourdi.

Parfaitement! Moi-même, j'ai eu peine à y croire, mais les scientifiques sont formels. Pour que cela dégage une telle force alors que ce n'est pas de l'alchimie, ça ne peut être que de la magie.

Intéressant… Mais quel est le rapport avec l'histoire de cette jeune femme?

J'allais y venir. Figurez-vous que cette femme sait parfaitement ce qu'est cette sphère. Elle nomme cela «matéria». Elle m'a expliqué que ces matérias étaient le fruit d'une énergie parcourant la Planète. Et qu'elles contenaient des magies que les habitants de son monde étaient capables d'invoquer. J'ai amené cette demoiselle auprès de ce qu'elle appelait la «matéria blanche». Et cette dernière s'est mise à briller intensément en compagnie de la jeune femme.

Fichtre! Ce que vous me racontez là est surprenant! Mais, venons-en au fait, voulez-vous. Ce n'est tout de même pas cette femme qui a saccagé le Quartier Général.

Pas directement en tout cas. Un groupe de cinq personnes se sont infiltrés dans le quartier général, et il s'est avéré qu'ils étaient venus pour sauver la jeune femme.

Comment seulement six personnes ont-elles réussi à faire autant de dégâts et à contrer toute une garnison?!

Apparemment, le groupe était composé principalement de chimères.

De chimères?! Ce doit être celles qui sont fidèles à Greed. Pensa Bradley.

De plus, le commandant Armstrong m'a confirmé la présence de l'alchimiste écarlate.

Kimbley était parmi eux…

C'est étrange, je croyais qu'il avait été exécuté pour meurtres?

Apparemment Basque Gran a mal fait son travail… Et maintenant on retrouve un alchimiste au côté de cet homonculus assoiffé de pouvoir.

Homonculus…? Vous avez bien dit «homonculus»?

C'est exact! J'ai une mission à vous confier, lieutenant-colonel Archer. Ce groupe qui a prit d'assaut le quartier général, fait parti d'une bande malsaine dirigée par un homonculus répondant au nom de Greed. Cette bande est en fait constituée de chimères évadées.

Vous faîtes allusion aux chimères du cinquième laboratoire, à Central?

Oui, il semblerait qu'elles aient pris Greed comme chef. Ces chimères n'ont pas à être en liberté! Je veux que vous annihiliez ce repaire. Pas de quartiers! Purgez-moi cette ville de ces immondices. Je vous demande cependant de me ramener cette jeune femme vivante! Je voudrais en savoir plus sur ce monde dont elle dit venir.»

«Archer accepta promptement la mission. Il salua le généralissime avant de le retenir à l'aide d'une question.

«Mais, au fait où trouverons-nous leur repaire? Demanda Archer.

Je vous ai laissé un plan détaillé de Dublith dans lequel vous verrez toutes les indications qui vous mèneront droit au repaire. Cependant, il serait judicieux d'attendre un moment avant d'attaquer; le temps que leur vigilance baisse et qu'ils se croient en sûreté. Ajouta Bradley.»

Le généralissime sortit en levant la main droite en guise de salut. Lorsque la porte fut refermée, Archer prit la carte et la déplia. Il examina avec attention les indications laissées par le généralissime. Le repaire se trouvait dans les quartiers glauques de Dublith, là où les ruelles étaient nombreuses, étroites et sombres. Il serait incroyablement facile de les avoir par surprise!

Retour à Resembool; cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que Celeb avait été recueilli par Winry. Les deux frères Elric ayant accepté la demande de Celeb, ils lui ont appris tous les rudiments de l'alchimie, tout en entraînant leur corps. C'est d'ailleurs lors de ces combats amicaux que l'on remarqua que Celeb était doté d'une force physique impressionnante. Alphonse qui ne s'était jamais fait battre par son frère, ne tint pas longtemps contre l'homme aux cheveux d'argent. Il avait même été battu à plate couture! De plus, lors de l'apprentissage de l'alchimie, que ce soit la théorie ou la pratique, il s'avéra que Celeb était plus qu'intelligent. Il lui avait fallu seulement deux semaines pour atteindre le niveau des Elrics lorsqu'ils avaient une dizaine d'années; alors qu'eux-mêmes avaient bien mis une année entière, dontsix mois au côté de leur maître pour atteindre une telle performance. Bientôt Celeb serait calé en matière d'alchimie.

Winry qui les regardait faire, lorsqu'elle ne réparait pas d'automails, était fascinée par les prouesses dont faisait preuve Celeb. Elle ne connaissait pas grand-chose sur l'alchimie, mais elle avait très bien compris que cet homme était exceptionnel. Cette force et cette intelligence, c'était tout de même étrange… Même après deux semaines, il n'avait toujours pas retrouvé la mémoire. Il s'était habitué à la vie que menait Winry et sa grand-mère. Et cela lui convenait, il sentait que jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux de vivre. Mais il aimerait vraiment apprendre à se connaître. Maintenant qu'il pratiquait l'alchimie, comme les frères Elric qui utilisaient cette dernière dans le but de retrouver leur corps, Celeb en ferait usage pour arriver un jour à retrouver sa mémoire perdue.

Après un petit entraînement, les trois déclamèrent qu'ils avaient faim. Winry balança des outils à la figure de chacun pour leur apprendre la politesse, puis ils rentrèrent manger les bons petits plats de mamie Pinako. Tous se croyaient en sûreté à Resembool, mais si ils avaient fait un peu plus attention, ils auraient remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas dans le décor… Un jeune homme tout de noir vêtu, avec de longs cheveux noirs retenus par un bandeau, était tapi dans les fourrés. Celui-ci portait le tatouage de l'Ouroboros sur la cuisse gauche. Il était là depuis quatre jours déjà, à écouter ce qu'ils manigançaient, mais aussi à essayer de comprendre qui était cet homme partant de longs cheveux argentés. Il était rongé par le désir d'aller frapper un peu le «nabot», malheureusement, Dante lui avait bien spécifié de ne rien leur faire et de seulement les observer. Il devait écouter afin de savoir s'ils étaient toujours à la recherche de la pierre philosophale. Cependant les commérages ne furent pas fructueux, ils n'en parlèrent qu'un tout petit peu, mais ne dire pas distinctement si oui ou non, ils avaient renoncés à la chercher.

Cela ne servait à rien de rester là plus longtemps, il était temps de partir faire un rapport à la vieille. L'apparition de cet homme à la force surprenante allait forcément l'intéresser.

Le jeune homme en noir se leva donc et prit la forme d'un humain quelconque avant de se diriger vers la gare pour prendre un aller simple pour Dublith.

Deux semaines plus tôt à Dublith, dans le repaire des chimères, Aerith expliquait pourquoi elle avait volé une certaine sphère.

«Vous vous souvenez tous de l'histoire que je vous ai raconté. Je vous ai dit que dans mon monde on se servait de matérias pour invoquer de la magie. Et bien voilà un très bel exemplaire de matéria! Dit Aerith en présentant le globe blanc aux autres qui l'écoutaient atentivement.

Alors c'est donc ça une matéria? Une si petite chose contenant un immense pouvoir, c'est incroyable! Remarqua Greed.

Et tu serais en mesure de nous faire une démonstration? Proposa Martel.

Impossible. Répondit Aerith.

Ah bon? Mais pourquoi? Voulut savoir Dolchatte.

Tout simplement parce que c'est une matéria spéciale. C'est la matéria «blanche», je ne peux pas invoquer son pouvoir n'importe quand.

La matéria blanche… Ce n'est pas celle qui devait contrer le Météore ou je ne sais quoi, dans ton histoire? Ajouta Kimbley.

C'est cela, la matéria blanche existe en un exemplaire unique. Elle permet d'invoquer le Sacre qui combattra le Météore, afin d'aider la Planète. C'est une puissante magie qui ne se réveille que lorsque la Planète se sent vraiment en danger. C'est pourquoi je ne peux l'utiliser comme bon me semble.

Tout cela, c'est bien beau, mais tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi quelque chose provenant de ton monde, atterrit dans le notre? Quémanda l'alchimiste.

C'est là, la grande question. Je ne me l'explique pas. Après tout, je ne sais même pas la raison qui a fait que je suis revenue d'entre les morts et dans votre monde qui plus est. Et c'est bien ce qui me fait peur…

On peut savoir pourquoi?

Simple; si je suis de nouveau parmi les vivants, qu'est-ce qui me dit que d'autres morts ne soient pas revenus à la vie, eux aussi?

Tu penses à quelqu'un en particulier? Fit Kimbley perplexe.

Peut-être bien… Mais, j'espère que ce n'est pas le cas, car sinon il ne serait pas seul. De plus je peux très bien appliquer cette théorie à la matéria blanche. Son ego doit être quelque part dans ce monde lui aussi.

Comment peux-tu en être aussi certaine? Tiqua Martel.

Je n'en suis pas sûr à cent pour cent, c'est juste que j'aie un pressentiment…

Tu sais les pressentiments se réalisent assez souvent! s'exclama Greed. Moi, j'ai le pressentiment que vous allez finir ensembles, toi et Kim…»

Greed n'eut pas le loisir de terminer sa phrase, Kimbley l'avait explosé, exaspéré par ses théories foireuses. Les autres ne rajoutèrent rien pour ne pas énerver encore plus l'alchimiste et ils regardèrent l'homonculus se reformer lentement…

«Merde à la fin! Tu pourrais arrêter de faire ça?! Cria Greed. Tu sais à quel point ça donne mal au crâne ce genre de choses?

Désolé, c'était pour la bonne cause. Répondit l'alchimiste d'un ton désinvolte.

Bon, si on en revenait à ce que nous disait Aerith. Dit Martel autoritaire.

Comme je le disais précédemment, je ne suis pas certaine de ce que j'avance. Rappela Aerith.

Et bien, nous pourrions faire des recherches. Proposa Roa.

Parfaitement! Reprit Greed. Nous ferons tout pour t'aider Aerith! De toute façon, nous n'avons pas grand-chose d'autre à faire; et puis ton histoire m'intéresse au plus haut point. Je veux savoir comment elle va se finir et à quoi ressemble ton monde.

Merci de tout cœur, patron! Dit Aerith.

S'il te plaît, appelles-moi Greed. Je n'aime pas qu'une femme m'appelle «patron», ça le fait pas.»

Quinze jours passèrent donc dans la tranquillité. Les recherches sur une soi-disante sphère noire n'étaient pas fructueuses; mais bon, chercher une si petite chose dans tout un pays cela prenait du temps, et pour l'instant ils n'avaient interrogé que les habitants de Dublith. Ils allaient bientôt devoir plier bagages afin de voyager à travers ce pays. Mais cela ne pressait pas, car pendant ces deux semaines, Aerith n'avait cessé de harceler Kimbley pour qu'il lui apprenne l'alchimie. Il avait fini par céder, car après tout il lui avait promis qu'il ferait d'elle son élève. Aerith avait donc appris avec assiduité, toutes les bases de l'alchimie d'Amestris. Kimbley du reconnaître qu'elle était assez douée dans ce domaine. Ils approfondirent donc l'alchimie au-delà des bases. Quand Aerith ne mettait pas tout cela en pratique, elle s'entraînait à se battre à mains nues avec Martel. Aerith finit par se dégotter un bon bâton de combat en métal. Sa force s'était accrue durant ces derniers jours. Les monstres n'avaient qu'à bien se tenir!

Non loin de Dublith, le jeune homme habillé en noir entra dans le manoir de Dante. Il poussa les portes du salon où se trouvait justement une femme en noir aux longs cheveux ondulés au côté d'un petit gros à l'air débile. La femme regarda qui venait d'entrer et sourit.

«Déjà rentré Envy, je pensais que tu en profiterais pour t'amuser avec le Fullmetal. Dit la femme d'une voix mielleuse.

Hmph! La vieille n'a pas voulu me laisser ce plaisir. Répondit le dénommé Envy. Et vous, je croyais que vous deviez suivre le balafré? Il est déjà mort?

Non, nous l'avons suivi jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur d'autres Ishbals venant de l'Est du pays.

Et pourquoi êtes-vous revenus?

Nous avons entendu des informations qui pourraient l'intéresser.

Ah! Toi aussi.

Tu as des nouvelles intéressantes sur les frères Elric ?

Pas vraiment sur les frères Elric, mais ils en font partis.»

La porte s'ouvrit et Dante entra en compagnie de Pride. Elle fut étonnée que les trois homonculus présents dans le salon soient déjà rentrée. Elle s'installa dans un grand fauteuil avant de demander le pourquoi de leur venue.

«Apparemment, nous sommes trois à vous apporter des nouvelles du monde extérieur. Dit Envy.

Non, quatres! J'ai moi aussi des renseignements sur ce que vous m'aviez demandé. Annonça Pride.

Et bien, je vois que vous n'avez pas perdu de temps tous. Dit Dante. Bien, laissons l'honneur à Pride, si vous le voulez bien.

Je suis allé à Dublith selon vos recommandations et j'ai appris pas mal de choses. La météorite que Sloth et Wrath avaient vue, s'est écrasée près du quartier général du Sud. Il s'est avéré que ce n'était pas une météorite ordinaire, mais une sphère remplie de magie et qu'une jeune femme appelle une «matéria».

Une «matéria» et de la «magie»?! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce charabia? Tu n'aurais pas un peu trop forcé sur les pierres rouges, Pride? Ironisa Envy.

Un peu de respect, Envy, je te prie! S'exclama Dante. Poursuivez.

Cette jeune femme a été arrêté car elle n'était pas fichée comme étant habitante d'Amestris. Elle a finalement avoué qu'elle ne venait pas du même monde que le notre.

Il délire complètement! Rajouta Envy.

Envy! Ma patience a des limites! Hurla Dante en colère.

C'est bon, c'est bon! C'est juste que je trouve cette histoire un peu tirée par les cheveux.

Sauf que c'est la vérité, et les preuves, il me sera faciles de les retrouver. Annonça Pride.

Comment ça, les «retrouver»? Quémanda Dante. Je croyais que la fille et la sphère était en votre possession?

Ce n'est plus le cas. Il semblerait que la bande à Greed est prise cette jeune femme sous son aile. Un petit groupe de cinq personnes est venu la chercher et a fait pas mal de grabuge. De plus la demoiselle a volé la sphère.

Je le savait que Greed nos poserait un problème un jour ou l'autre. Mais je croyais vous avoir chargé d'éliminer ce repaire de chimère? Demanda Dante.

Ne vous inquiétez pas! D'ici peu de temps, ils auront disparu de la surface de cette Terre. J'ai donné cette mission au lieutenant-colonel Archer, en lui spécifiant de ramener la jeune femme et la sphère, mais sinon pas de survivants.

Je vois que vous avez les choses en mains, c'est bien. Espérons que cette mission soit un succès. Bien, je propose d'écouter le récit de Envy, puisqu'il ne tient plus en place.

Hé! Retire ce que tu viens de dire la vieille! Je déteste que l'on me traite comme un gamin, j'ai tout de même près de 400 ans… Enfin, voilà j'ai été rendre visite au fullmetal nabot et qu'est-ce que je trouve? Un grand énergumène avec de longs cheveux blancs et des yeux similaires aux notre. Les deus frères lui apprenaient l'alchimie quand je suis arrivé et à dire vrai, il était plus que doué. En plus de cela, il possède une force presque aussi gigantesque que la mienne. Apparemment, il ne se souvient pas de qui il est, ni d'où il vient. En ce qui concerne le nabot, je ne sais pas trop si il a abandonné la quête de la pierre ou pas.

Un homme avec des yeux semblables aux votre. Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là? Demanda la vieille femme.

Il avait ses pupilles complètement rétractées dans ses iris.

Ce serait un homonculus?

Je ne pense pas, si il avait eu un tatouage d'Ouroboros le nabot l'aurait remarqué et il n'a pas la même aura que nous.

C'est plus qu'étrange, pourrais-tu les surveiller à distance Envy? J'aimerais savoir qui est réellement cette homme et ce que manigance les frères Elric.

Comme tu voudra, j'y retourne de ce pas.»

Envy se précipita en direction de la porte afin de sortir et de prendre l'air avant de monter de nouveau dans un train pour Resembool.

«Il ne reste plus que vous Lust et Gluttony. Remarqua Dante.

Nous avons suivi le balafré jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur un groupe d'Ishbals venant de l'Est. Un prêtre lui a confié sur le ton de la confidence, qu'une météorite avait atterrit sur les ruines de Xerxès. En réalité, c'était une sphère de couleur noire, il disait qu'il émanait d'elle une puissance malsaine. Et craignant que cela ne renferme un esprit malin, ils ont cachés cette sphère au plus profond d'un temple de Xerxès. Débita Lust.

Une seconde sphère? Fit Pride surpris.

On dirait bien… Dit Dante. Lust, Gluttony, je veux que vous vous rendiez au temple pour retrouver à cette sphère. Après quoi vous la ramènerez.»

Lust inclina la tête afin de montrer qu'elle avait compris la mission qui lui était confiée. Elle fit signe à Gluttony de la suivre, puis ils partirent eux aussi vers l'Est du pays. Pride prit lui aussi congé de Dante afin de retourner à Central City. Dante se retrouva donc seule et ouvrit un ouvrage sur l'alchimie en attendant les résultats des missions qu'elle avait confiées à ces chers homonculus.

Dans un arbre, près de la fenêtre du salon où se trouvait Dante, une chimère avait écouté patiemment ce que racontaient les homonculus. La chimère en forme de lézard fut assez satisfaite des nouvelles qu'il allait pouvoir rapporter à Greed. Cependant, il allait devoir faire vite car une des informations le tracassait beaucoup. Il devait prévenir la bande que le QG Sud allait attaquer le bar dans peu de temps, afin de les rayer à jamais de la Terre. Il sauta de son arbre et courut le plus vite possible pour atteindre le bar de toute urgence.

A quelques kilomètres de là, dans les rues tout autour du Devil's Nest, des soldats dispersés par groupe attendaient les ordres. Le commandant Armstrong se trouvait au côté du lieutenant-colonel Archer, qui avait suivi le plan du généralissime à la lettre. C'était si simple! Il ne lui restait plus qu'à donner l'ordre d'attaquer afin d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec ces chimères.

Dans le bar, personne ne se doutait de la catastrophe qui prenait forme. Tous s'affairaient à des tâches banales; plusieurs chimères buvaient tout en jouant au poker; Greed était affalé dans son canapé entre deux belles femmes; Roa et Dolchatte discutaient autour d'une choppe; enfin, Martel regardait Aerith s'entraîner à l'alchimie, sous l'œil attentif de Kimbley. Tous étaient inconscients du danger qui les menaçait.

Jusqu'à ce que la chimère en forme de lézard essaya de traverser le feu mortel des fusils des soldats en factions. Elle fut atrocement blessée, mais réussit à atteindre le repaire et à prévenir Greed de l'hécatombe qui s'annonçait.

«Monsieur Greed, c'est affreux! Hurla la chimère effrayée.

Bydo! Mais qu'est-ce qui tes arrivé? Demanda Greed inquiet.

C'est l'armée, elle nous a infiltrée!

Bordel! Que tout le monde se tire en vitesse! On va passer par les égouts, c'est le seul moyen pour les semer! Ordonna Greed.»

Tout le monde se leva dans la plus grande panique. Ce fut un chaos insoutenable, les chimères se dirigèrent toutes vers la porte menant au sous-sol. Les soldats arrivèrent par la porte principale et commencèrent leur effroyable purge. Des cris s'élevaient de plus en plus. Martel, Aerith et Kimbley qui se trouvait au sous-sol, se posèrent des questions sur l'origine des cris. Soudain, Greed ouvrit la porte à la volée et leur demanda de le suivre sans traînée. Les trois ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait, le suivirent en attente d'explications. Greed avait demandé à ses chimères de se séparer en petits groupes afin que les soldats perdent leurs traces. Le patron de l'ancien bar, courait le long des couloirs sinueux suivi de près par Roa, Dolchatte, Martel, Kimbley et Aerith. Ils atteignirent une porte qui menait aux égouts. Ils l'empruntèrent et s'engouffrèrent dans le dédale sous-terrains des égouts de Dublith. Ils pataugèrent longtemps avant qu'un ébranlement se fasse sentir. Ils s'arrêtèrent et regardèrent alentours, pour essayer de comprendre d'où venaient les tremblements. Tout à coup, les tuyaux qui se trouvaient au-dessus d'eux cédèrent, laissant échapper une fumée épaisse et asphyxiante. Puis, le plafond céda, lâchant une multitude de gravats et de plaques de béton. Aerith et Kimbley furent séparés du reste du groupe. La visibilité était réduite et ils toussaient à n'en plus finir, la poussière continuant de s'infiltrer dans leur gorge déjà irritée. Il y avait un tel boucan, qu'ils ne virent, ni n'entendirent, les rafales de balles qu'on leur envoyait. Seulement avec un brouillard aussi épais, les soldats ne réussirent pas à les toucher. Kimbley sentit finalement une balle frôlée son oreille; il ne perdit pas de temps et força Aerith à plonger dans le canal. Quitte à être trempé, c'était mieux que de se prendre une balle en pleine tête.

Le brouillard se dissipa, révélant le lieutenant-colonel Archer accompagné de quelques soldats. Kimbley et Aerith se relevèrent en gardant un œil attentif sur les armes des soldats pointés sur eux.

«Comme on se retrouve! Mais la partie est terminée. Annonça Archer. Mademoiselle Gainsborough, je vous demanderai de bien vouloir me suivre. Le généralissime désirerait vous parler de vive voix. Et puis ce répugnant groupe de chimères n'est pas une bonne compagnie pour une dame telle que vous.

C'est hors de question! S'exclama Aerith. Franchement, je préfère leur compagnie à la votre!

Vous avez tort, mademoiselle. Si vous vous rendiez, je pourrais éviter de faire un trop grand massacre.

Je ne vous crois pas sur ce dernier point, c'est ce qu'ils disent tous et en fin de compte, ils vont à l'encontre de leurs promesses. J'ai décidé de rester auprès de mes amis et vous ne me ferez pas changer d'avis.»

Aerith serra un peu plus les poings. Elle était dans une colère noire. Dans n'importe quel monde, il y avait des tyrans. Tous ceux qui semblaient différents des autres étaient considérés comme des bêtes. Elle savait ce que c'était, car elle n'était pas humaine à part entière. Elle ne voulait surtout pas retourner dans un laboratoire comme quand elle était petite, pour y être étudié similairement à un cobaye. Aerith ferma les yeux, la peur faisait place à la rage; elle détestait cette sensation, se sentir impuissante. Elle respira un grand coup et rouvrit ses yeux. Il fallait qu'elle soit forte! Elle aussi savait se battre et elle avait appris pas mal de choses depuis qu'elle était dans ce monde. Elle reprit courage et sortit son bâton de combat. Cependant Kimbley se posta devant elle.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais? L'interpella Aerith stupéfaite.

Mon rôle est celui d'un garde du corps et aussi celui d'un maître depuis quelques temps désormais. Je me dois donc de te venir en aide et de te protéger… Répondit l'alchimiste calmement.

Ah, tu obéis aux règles toi, maintenant?!

Depuis que c'est toi qui les imposes, oui.»

Aerith le regarda abasourdie par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. L'écarlate faisait preuve d'un peu d'humanité, alors ça c'était un scoop! Elle sourit rien qu'à cette idée, mais les mots de l'alchimiste la touchèrent profondément.

«Bien, messieurs, il est temps de se dire au revoir! Je ne laisserai personne toucher à un seul cheveu de cette jeune femme. Le premier qui essaye, finira en feu d'artifice! Dit sadiquement Kimbley.»

L'alchimiste s'apprêtait à transmuter un pan du mur en bombe, quand l'un des soldats, effrayé, appuya sur la détente de son fusil. Tout se passa très vite; deux coups furent tirés en direction de Kimbley. Aerith, n'écoutant que son cœur, poussa l'alchimiste; l'une des balles ne fit que frôler son épaule, la blessant légèrement, mais la seconde atteignit le flanc droit de la jeune femme. Ses forces l'abandonnaient et elle commença une chute qui lui parut durer des heures. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit rattraper par un Kimbley accroupi à ses côtés. Le sang coulait à flot de la plaie béante. L'alchimiste regardait, terrorisé, Aerith se vider de son sang, ne sachant que faire. Il n'avait pas voulu ça! Pourquoi avait-elle pris un tel risque?

«Aerith… Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris?! Gémit Kimbley.

Je… Je ne sais pas… Je l'ai fait… C'est tout. Murmura difficilement Aerith.

Ne parles pas. Sinon, tout ce que tu vas réussir à faire, c'est t'épuiser. Il faut trouver un moyen de filer d'ici au plus vite et de te trouver quelqu'un capable de te soigner.»

En face d'eux, Archer s'insurgeait auprès du soldat qui avait tiré sur Aerith. Leur but était de la ramener vivante, pas de la mettre en morceau! Il ne vit pas Kimbley frapper dans ses mains et réaliser une transmutation sur le mur de gauche. Le pan de béton explosa, libérant un passage dans lequel s'introduisit l'alchimiste portant Aerith dans ses bras. Archer mit un certain temps avant de réaliser qu'ils s'étaient enfuis sous ses yeux. Puis il ordonna qu'on lui ramène la fille et l'alchimiste vivants, avant de faire demi-tour pour reprendre un autre chemin.

Kimbley courait le long du gigantesque tuyau, tenant toujours fermement Aerith dans ses bras. Elle respirait faiblement, il fallait absolument un médecin, sinon elle allait y passer.

Soudain, des morceaux de bétons en formes de piques, furent projetés sur eux à très grande vitesse. Kimbley les évita très facilement. Ces piques ne semblaient pas avoir été envoyés pour les tuer, seulement pour les dissuader de continuer leur chemin. «De l'alchimie… Pensa-t-il.»

En effet, le commandant Armstrong, torse nue, leur barrait la route. Il était seul, pas un soldat à l'horizon. Pourquoi venir seul, c'était de l'inconscience?!

Aerith toussa et Kimbley vit avec effroi, qu'un filet de sang s'échappait de ses lèvres fines. Si il ne se dépêchait pas, c'était la mort assurée pour elle.

«Je t'en prie, tiens le coup Aerith! Implora Kimbley. Je vais trouver un moyen de nous sortir de ce pétrin.

Rendez-vous l'écarlate! Vous n'avez pas le choix. Dit le commandant. Si vous ne coopérez pas, cette jeune femme risque de mourir. Et je ne veux pas en arriver à de telles extrémités.

Alors, laissez-nous filer!

Même si je le faisais, vous ne pourriez rien faire de plus pour la sauver, et vous le savez très bien.

…

Soyez raisonnable, je me porterai garant de cette jeune femme. Je veillerai personnellement à ce qu'ils ne lui fassent pas de tort.

Cela va à l'encontre des ordres de vos supérieurs, je crois. Ils ne feront pas attention à ce que vous pensez. Ils la traiteront comme un spécimen de laboratoire, rien de plus. Et vous ne pourrez pas les en empêcher.

J'accomplis tout ce que je promets. Ils ne lui feront rien qui pourrait nuire à sa santé. En attendant, le plus important en ce moment même, c'est de l'arracher des griffes de la mort.

Pourquoi faîtes-vous tous cela? Demanda Kimbley intrigué.

Il faut savoir se jeter dans la gueule du loup pour en apprendre un peu plus sur ses intentions.

Je vois, la gazelle dans la tanière du lion, c'est ça?»

Armstrong ne répondit pas, mais le message était passé. Le commandant était décidément quelqu'un de très subtil.

Une fois leur court échange terminé, des soldats parurent derrière Armstrong et Kimbley, l'empêchant ainsi de fuir. Archer se montra au côté du géant et le félicita pour cette belle capture.

«J'espère que vous ne pensez plus à vous enfuir l'écarlate. Déclara Acher. Ce serait dommage de perdre mademoiselle Gainsborough, de par votre bêtise. Elle pourrait nous être utile, tout comme vous.

Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là? Demanda l'alchimiste sur ses gardes.

Et bien, si vous vous rendez sans faire d'histoires, je vous garantis qu'il ne sera fait aucun mal à la jeune femme. Et qui sait, je pourrais peut-être obtenir du généralissime qu'il vous redonne votre titre d'alchimiste d'état.»

La proposition ne manquait pas d'intérêt, Kimbley avait longtemps espéré de retrouver son titre et d'être lavé de ses crimes. Mais de toute façon, avait-il le choix ici? Aerith venait de perdre connaissance, si il n'acceptait pas de coopérer, elle mourrait. Il serra un peu plus le corps de la jeune femme qui s'était légèrement refroidi.

«C'est bon, j'accepte, de toute façon, c'est le seul moyen que j'ai pour la sauver. Se résigna Kimbley.

Je savais que je pourrais compter sur votre collaboration. Affirma Archer. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine de nous suivre.»

Armstrong s'approcha de Kimbley qui lui confia Aerith. Le commandant déchira un bout de sa veste afin de faire un pansement improvisé pour stopper l'hémorragie. Puis il prit la jeune femme dans ses bras avant de commencer l'ascension vers la surface. Kimbley le suivit pour pouvoir de temps à autre jeter un œil au teint cadavérique de Aerith. Pourvu qu'ils n'arrivent pas trop tard, sinon cette «association» avec l'armée n'aura servie à rien.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à l'hôpital et le médecin en chef fut effaré par la quantité de sang qu'avait perdu Aerith. Mais, il annonça peu de temps après qu'il serait en mesure de faire quelque chose pour la soigner.

Après avoir laissé la jeune femme en sûreté auprès du docteur, tous rentrèrent au QG du Sud. Un soldat entra dans le bureau de Archer, déjà occupé par Kimbley, Armstrong et son propriétaire. Ce soldat fit son rapport sur l'attaque du Devil's Nest.

«La bande s'était apparemment divisée en plusieurs petits groupes, mais nous avons réussi à presque tout les appréhender. Assura le soldat.

Presque tous? Fit remarquer Archer.

Et bien, il semblerait qu'une unité nous ait échappée.

J'avais pourtant bien précisé que je ne voulais aucune chimère survivante.

Oui, mais ils ont certainement emprunté un passage que nous n'avions pas sur nos cartes.

Et le chef de cette organisation, vous l'avez capturé?

… Non, mon lieutenant-colonel.

Rompez! Je vous ferai demander plus tard.»

Le soldat s'enfuit, sachant déjà que lorsqu'il reviendrait il serait dégradé. La mission que le généralissime avait confié à Archer était incomplète, comment allait-il lui annoncer cela? Ce n'était pas grave, après tout il avait la fille et l'alchimiste écarlate sous la main; cela ferait une compensation.

«En ce qui vous concerne l'écarlate, je tiendrai ma promesse. Certifia Archer. Je verrais ce que je peux faire, lorsque je rencontrerai de nouveau le généralissime. Pour l'instant, vous serez en liberté conditionnelle; le commandant Armstrong suivra de près vos faits et gestes et me les rapportera.

Tant que l'on ne m'attache pas une laisse autour du cou… Ironisa Kimbley.

Je suivrai vos ordres à la lettre, lieutenant-colonel. Jura Armstrong.

Parfait, je vous laisse donc vaquer à vos occupations. Dit Archer. Attendez Kimbley! Dites-moi, vous ne sauriez pas où cette jeune femme à cacher une sphère de couleur blanche qu'elle avait volée ici?

Cela ne me dit rien. Répondit l'alchimiste en haussant les épaules.»

Kimbley tourna les talons et rejoignit Armstrong et ferma la porte du bureau. Tandis qu'ils longeaient les couloirs du QG militaire de Dublith. Kimbley repensa à ce que lui avait demander Archer. Cette sphère, la matéria blanche, il savait parfaitement où Aerith l'avait mise. Mais elle leur avait fait promettre de ne rien dire à ce sujet à qui que ce soit. C'était le bien le plus précieux de la jeune femme, et Kimbley n'allait sûrement pas dévoiler le secret pour le bon plaisir de ce militaire. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas l'air d'être quelqu'un de confiances; méfiance…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mea: Et voilà encore un autre chapitre de bouclé!

Envy: Et ça, ça veut dire que tu bosse pas beaucoup sur tes cours…

Mea: C'est même pas vrai, et puis je ne te permet pas!

Envy: De toute façon, elle vaut que dalle ta fic!

Mea: Tu dis ça parce tu as un rôle pourris?? XD

Envy: Ouiii… Non, mais c'est vrai quoi, je peux pas faire autre chose que de surveiller ce nabot?!

Ed: Qui c'est que tu traites de nabot pas plus grand qu'un haricot!! X(

Ed envoi une droite dans la tronche de Envy

Envy: Aïe, mais fais gaffe, ça fait mal! Ca te prend souvent de taper ton frère??

Ed: Tu n'es pas mon frère d'abord!!

Mea: Oui et puis quand on voit ce que tu faisais à ce pauvre Al, lorsque tu étais petit dans le bonus du tome 14… On comprend facilement…

Ed: On comprend facilement quoi?

Mea: Ben que t'étais un petit peu dérangé…

Ed: …..arrrrhhh……….. (là c'est sûr il va pêter un câble!)

Mea:Mais je n'ai jamais dit que c'était pour me déplaire. Au moins j'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui avait les mêmes réactions que moi envers ma petite sœur… uu

Aerith: Tu martyrisais ta petite sœur?? Oo Mais c'est pas bien ça!

Mea: En fait, elle faisait tout pour m'emmerder alors… Et puis elle aussi elle me tapait dessus, mais au fond on s'aime bien!-

Kimbley: J'en reviens aux rôles pourris dont parlais le gamin; depuis quand je suis une lopette??! O

Envy: J'ai cru entendre gamin…

Mea: Mais non, t'inquiète donc pas Kim, tu n'as pas perdu ton côté sadique et complètement barjot!

Kimbley: Ah bon,… Je me sens soulagé d'un grand poids tout à coup…

Mea: C'est juste que tu es un peu plus gentil que normalement… uu

Kimbley: … Nooonnn… Je vais t'exploser la face…

Mea: Essaye toujours!

Kimbley: Quand tu veux, romancière de mes deux!!

Mea: Tu vas comprendre ta douleur… XP

Une aura surpuissante s'élève autour d'eux, ils sont à deux doigts de se dézinguer

Aerith: Hola, hola, du calme! Ca suffit vos règlements de comptes à deux gils! Pace que sinon, mouè je vais vous immoler par le feux!

Mea: Fais gaffe, Aerith, il y a ton côté québécois de Banal Fantasy qui ressort.

Aerith: Hum, hum! Euh… Oui, excuse-moi, donc, vous avez inérêt à la fermer sinon vous aurez affaire à moi!

Kimbley: Je suis terrorisé…

Aerith: Mais je vais te montrer ce que c'est que d'avoir peur!

Aerith sort une planche à clous et s'apprête à frapper l'écarlate avec

Kimbley: Oups… Euh, temps mort! Je ferais tout ce que vous voulez madame!

Aerith: Bon garçon…

Izumi: Oui, il s'ait définitivement trouvé un maître. uu

Mea: Le pauvre, tout de même…

Envy: Tu le plains, maintenant? oO Il y a deux minutes, tu allais le flinguer, je comprends plus ta façon d'agir…

Mea: Cherches pas , ce n'est pas de ton niveau! XD

Ed: Héhé, bien envoyé!

Mea: Merci!

Envy: Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai des envies meurtres tout à coup.

Mea: Ca c'est parce que tu tiens pas en place, t'es pire qu'un gosse!uu

Envy: ……………………..Mais je vais te bourrer la gueule poufiasse!!!!

Mea: Héla, doucement sur les insultes je te rappelle que cette fic est tout public.

Envy: Ouais et ben faut que ça change!! je vais te casser la g….. «bbiiiiiipppp»… Non mais c'était quoi ça???

Mea: Le bip de censure, j'en avais marre de t'entendre déblatérer des énormités!

Envy: C'est injuste… TT Je veux tuer quelqu'un, moi…

Mea: Ben j'ai pas encore décidé si il y aurait des persos qu'allaient crever ou pas… Enfin, c'est presque pas décidé…

Ed: Le presque s'annonce mal pour quelqu'un…

Kimbley: Et qui aura l'immense honneur de se faire exploser…!!

Mea: Doucement en besogne, je n'ai pas encore décidé de la manière. Seulement de la personne, et je pense que tout le monde sait de qui je parle… XD

Archer:…. Pourquoi…. Monde de merde…

Mea: Ca tu l'as dit, le monde est cruel et j'adore être sadique… Je vais me faire un plaisir t'arracher les tripes!

Archer: OoO Argh!...

long blanc

Kimbley: hé mais non, il vient juste de crever! C'est pas juste avec quoi vas-t-on faire joujou maintenant?

Sephiroth: Je suis sûre que Mea a une bonne idée!

Mea: Beuh…. longue réflexion …Non, franchment là je ne vois pas…

Tous: … Ooooh, bah nonnnn!

Mea: Mais ne vous inquiétez pas j'ai de la matéria «ranimer» sur moi! On va pouvoir faire revenir Archer pour s'acharner encore plus dessus!XD

Tous: Yeeeaeaaaaahhh!!!

Red XIII: Excellent!!!

Mea: «Vie 1»

Archer se relève douloureusement

Archer: Mais qu'est-ce que je fous encore là moi??

Mea: allons tu ne vas pas partir, alors qu'on commence juste de s'amuser…

Archer: Nooooooonnnn, Help me!

Ed: Laisse tomber personne t'aime, alors tu peux toujours hurler, ça ne servira à rien… Economise plutôt tes forces pour que l'on fasse durer le plaisir de te torturer plus longtemps! nyark!

Mea: A la prochaine, pour un nouveau chapitre, le temps que l'on s'amuse un peu avec notre ami face de hareng!XD


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5: «Mais qui est-ce?»**

L'assaut du Devil's Nest n'avait duré que trois heures. La macabre affaire avait presque réussi; un petit groupe avait réussi à s'échapper par un endroit secret qui n'apparaissait sur aucune carte. Les survivants étaient composés du chef de la bande, Greed et de quatre chimères, Martel, Dolchatte, Roa et la chimère lézard. Cette dernière avait été sévèrement blessée. Martel, qui avait appris comment attribuer les premiers soins, pansa la chimère. Les rescapés s'étaient réfugiés dans une vieille bâtisse en dehors de Dublith. La nuit commençait à tomber. Ils devaient décider rapidement de la marche à suivre pour se sortir de ce bourbier.

Lors de leur fuite, Dolchatte était monté sur les toits, afin de suivre la progression des soldats. C'est là qu'il avait aperçu Aerith et Kimbley se faire emmener par l'armée. Toutefois, il remarqua un détail: la jeune femme semblait mal en point. Une fois arrivé au refuge, il relata les faits à un Greed anxieux. Que devait-il faire? Ils ne pouvaient pas tenter une attaque de front, ils n'auraient pas la moindre chance. Ce qui inquiétait le plus l'homonculus, c'était le fait que Aerith soit blessée. Il se doutait que l'armée ne la laisserait pas mourir ainsi, mais qui sait ce que les hauts gradés pourraient lui infliger, profitant ainsi de la faiblesse de la jeune femme? L'homonculus ne savait décidément pas quoi faire. Martel fit savoir qu'elle n'abandonnerait en aucun cas son amie. Roa et Dolchatte étaient partants pour foncer dans le tas et arracher Aerith des griffes de l'armée. Bydo, la chimère lézard, proposa que l'on reste ici à attendre que les événements se calment. Bref, les avis étaient partagés.

Greed finit par raisonner les trois suicidaires. Ils ne pouvaient tenter une attaque directe sur le QG du Sud. Les autres se mirent à ronchonner, mais durent admettre que l'avis de la chimère lézard était la plus judicieuse. Cependant, ils ne devaient pas rester dans cette baraque; ils étaient encore trop près de Dublith, mais aussi du manoir de Dante. Greed voulait à tout prix éviter une altercation avec la vieille ou ses sbires. Ils décidèrent donc de partir quelques kilomètres à l'Est de Dublith, là où ils seraient en sécurité tout en restant proche de la ville. Greed espérait vivement que Kimbley joue son rôle de garde du corps à la perfection auprès d'Aerith. Mais bon, deux précautions valent mieux qu'une, c'est pourquoi il enverrait quelque fois une chimère à Dublith pour surveiller ce qui s'y tramait.

Le petit groupe se mit donc en route en pleine nuit afin de profiter de l'obscurité.

Le lendemain vers neuf heures du matin, Kimbley sortit du QG du Sud en compagnie du commandant Armstrong. Ce dernier qui était sous les ordres du lieutenant-colonel Archer, se voyait dans l'obligation de suivre l'alchimiste écarlate partout où il allait. Bien que cette surveillance constante énerva quelque peu Kimbley, il n'en montra rien. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'hôpital qui était à deux pas du QG. Ils entrèrent et Armstrong demanda à la secrétaire si ils pouvaient avoir un entretien avec le médecin en chef. La secrétaire se leva et ouvrit une porte adjacente pour annoncer les deux hommes au médecin. Le docteur sortant de son bureau, reconnut de suite ceux qui avait amené cette jeune femme la veille.

«Vous venez prendre des nouvelles de la demoiselle, je présume? Demanda le médecin.

C'est cela même. Fit Armstrong. Y a-t-il eu des améliorations depuis hier?

Je peux vous assurer qu'elle est hors de danger. Néanmoins, elle est toujours inconsciente, ce qui s'explique facilement, vu la quantité de sang qu'elle a perdu.

Et combien de temps, pensez-vous qu'elle restera dans le coma?

C'est difficile à dire, elle pourrait tout aussi bien se réveiller de suite ou dans deux mois…

Je vois…

Puis-je aller voir? Demanda Kimbley qui avait enfin ouvert la bouche.

Je ne sais pas si c'est une très bonne idée. Dans ce genre de cas, il vaut mieux que la patiente ne soit pas brusquée.

Je ne resterais que cinq minutes.

Puisque vous insistez… Mais seulement cinq minutes, pas une de plus! Et si elle se réveille, prévenez-moi et ne tentez rien d'inconsidéré.»

Le médecin s'en retourna s'occuper de la paperasse dans son bureau. Kimbley, suivi du commandant, monta les escaliers menant aux chambres des patients. Ils trouvèrent facilement celle de Aerith en regardant par les lucarnes transparentes sur les portes. Ils entrèrent en silence. La jeune femme était allongée sur un lit. Des couvertures la recouvraient et un tube fin partait de son poignet pour rejoindre une poche de sang. Aerith était plus pâle que la mort et ses lèvres avaient pris une teinte violette. Le commandant Armstrong qui était un grand émotif dans l'âme, ferma les yeux sur ce triste spectacle pour éviter de verser quelques larmes. Kimbley ne pensait plus à rien, tout son esprit était tourné vers la jeune femme. Il s'assit sur une chaise qui se trouvait à côté du lit et ne cessa de fixer Aerith sans afficher aucune expression.

Aerith courait le long d'un couloir de pierre. Il y faisait sombre et elle ne voyait pas à trois mètres. Elle continuait de courir à toute allure, tout en ne sachant pas pourquoi. Tout à coup elle perçut les pleurs d'un enfant. Elle força l'allure. Elle finit par apercevoir une lumière au bout de ce couloir. Elle déboucha sur une vaste salle emplie d'éclairs de lumière. Elle mit ses bras devant ses yeux afin de les protéger. Une fois que la salle s'assombrit de nouveau, elle pu voir de quoi elle était constituée. Cette vaste pièce semblait avoir été creusé dans la roche même. Des symboles qui lui rappelaient vaguement quelque chose, ornaient les pylônes qui soutenaient le plafond. Tout cela aurait pu paraître vieux de plusieurs milliers d'années, seulement la salle était encombrée de matériels électroniques très perfectionnés. Ainsi la pièce prenait un ton de gigantesque laboratoire. Au centre de la pièce, était dessiné un cercle sur le sol. Aerith reconnut un cercle de transmutation. Elle eut un pincement au cœur en voyant la petite forme prostrée au centre du cercle. Cette dernière ne bougeait plus d'un poil, elle semblait sans vie. Aerith s'approcha pour mieux l'examiner. C'était un enfant aux cheveux courts et blonds, ses yeux légèrement ambrés étaient comme perdus dans le vague. Maintenant, elle en était sûre, ce pauvre garçon ne pourrait jamais plus profiter de la vie. Mais qui avait osé faire une chose pareille et pourquoi, Aerith tourna la tête, pour voir toute une délégation à côté d'un trône. Une vieille femme se tenait debout entourée de plusieurs autres personnes toutes habillées de noir. Mais ce qui frappa le plus Aerith, c'était de découvrir qui était la personne assise sur le trône. Une femme à la peau bleutée, aux cheveux blancs argentés et avec des yeux mauve brillant d'une lueur malfaisante. Elle était reliée par des tubes à un étrange engin qui était la plus grosse partie du trône. Cette femme, Aerith, en avait entendu parler si souvent. Elle l'avait même combattue, mais n'en était pas sortie indemne. Devant elle se trouvait ce que les Cetras appelaient la «Calamité des cieux», et ce que son père, le professeur Gast avait baptisé «Jénova». Aerith sentait son regard insistant. Elle entendait même sa voix l'appeler et proférer des menaces à son égard.

«… Bientôt… Nouveau règne… Stupides humains… Voués à disparaître… Réunion… Puissance alchimique… Fusion… Deux mondes… Pierre philosophale… Sera mienne…»

Les paroles de Jénova étaient indistinctes, Aerith ne comprenait qu'à peine. Le spectre de la calamité s'avançait, Aerith, la peur au ventre, ne pu faire le moindre mouvement.

«Pauvre petite Cetra… Tu vas périr de nouveau, ainsi que ces insignifiants humains. Et cette fois-ci tu ne pourras rien y faire. Le destin de ces deux mondes est tout tracé.»

Le spectre traversa Aerith de part en part. Elle se sentit d'abord aspirée par une grande force, puis rejetée. Elle avait l'impression que des dizaines de lames lacéraient sa peau déjà en feu. Elle hurla, incapable de se sortir de là. Soudain tout devint blanc, le mal cessa, seule restait une douleur à son flanc droit. Finalement, elle ferma les yeux, épuisée.

Aerith ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Une vive douleur la fit gémir. Elle avait l'air de se débattre, mais elle ne savait plus pourquoi. Quelqu'un lui intimait de se réveiller. Se réveiller? Pourquoi faire? Elle était si bien, endormie. Mais une partie de son esprit luttait, pourquoi? Tout à coup, tout lui revint: son rêve, le petit garçon sans vie, et «Elle»! Non, elle ne devait pas rester endormie, Jénova en profiterait. Ouvres les yeux Aerith!

Apeurée, Aerith ouvrit grand ses yeux. Sa respiration était saccadée comme si elle avait couru un cent mètre à fond. Elle était à moitié relevée et en face d'elle se trouvait Kimbley qui la tenait par les épaules et avait l'air des se poser des questions. Aerith se souvint de sa blessure, elle y porta une main tremblante. Alors elle s'était évanouie, donc tout ça n'était qu'un mauvais rêve… Non, c'était beaucoup trop réel et elle avait senti l'aura de Jénova tout près d'elle, elle en était certaine. Quel horrible cauchemar, qu'est-ce ça pouvait bien vouloir dire? Mais l'aura qu'elle avait sentie ne trompait pas. La calamité était bien là, prête à profiter de chacun de ses instants de faiblesses.

Aerith releva la tête et regarda l'homme en face d'elle.

«Tout va bien Aerith? Demanda l'alchimiste.»

Il ne comprit pas pourquoi, elle se jeta dans ses bras et ne su pas comment réagir à cela. D'accord Aerith était très extravertie, mais là, il avait lu dans ses yeux une certaine forme de détresse. Il sentit quelque chose de chaud couler dans son coup. Des larmes, Aerith pleurait! Mais pourquoi?! Pourtant il n'avait rien fait de mal pour une fois. Et que devait-il faire dans ce genre de situation? Il ne pouvait pas compter sur Armstrong qui était parti chercher le docteur, quand Aerith s'était mise à se débattre dans son sommeil. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait, il en mettait un temps pour descendre les escaliers et avertir le médecin. Le corps de Aerith était secoué de sanglots. Kimbley mit son orgueil de côté pour une fois, et entoura de ses bras le corps de la jeune femme. Il sentit qu'elle s'apaisait, c'était déjà ça.

C'est le moment que choisirent le commandant et le médecin pour entrer dans la pièce. Ils stoppèrent net devant cette scène touchante… Et improbable. Armstrong n'en revenait pas. Kimbley, l'alchimiste écarlate, ce meurtrier qui n'avait aucun scrupule à tuer qui que ce soit, enserrait dans ses bras une jeune femme de manière protectrice. Kimbley s'aperçut de la présence des deux hommes. Embarrassé, il se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte d'Aerith. Cette dernière avait arrêté de pleurer, mais gardait une mine d'enterrement. L'écarlate se leva et s'écarta pour laisser passer le médecin afin qu'il examine l'état de santé de la demoiselle.

«Et bien, vous avez l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux. Mais pourquoi faîtes-vous une tête pareille? Demanda le médecin.

Ce n'est rien, un bête cauchemar… Répondit Aerith.

Si vous le dîtes. Après examen, je me suis dit que je pourrais vous laisser sortir dans une semaine, si vous vous reposez bien!

C'est vrai?! S'exclama Aerith retrouvant peu à peu le moral.

Oui. Mais attention, j'ai bien dit qu'en attendant ce délai, vous devrez être au calme.

Bien d'accord!»

Et elle se calla bien confortablement dans ses coussins.

«Puisque tout est réglé, je vais vous demander de bien vouloir la laisser reprendre ses forces. Fit le médecin aux deux visiteurs.

Prenez soin de vous, mademoiselle Aerith. Dit le commandant Armstrong.

…»

Kimbley ne répondit rien et se retourna pour ouvrir la porte. Il était toujours dérangé que le médecin et Armstrong l'aient surpris en pleine effusion. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à franchir le pas de la porte, Aerith reprit la parole.

«Merci d'avoir été là au bon moment, Kim.»

L'alchimiste leva la main en guise de salut et sortit, suivi de près par le commandant.

La perspective de sortir plus tôt qu'elle ne le pensait, emplit de joie Aerith. C'est pourquoi, elle fit bien attention à sa santé et ne sortit pas du lit. La semaine fut ponctuée par les visites coutumières de Kimbley et du commandant Armstrong. Ce dernier lui avait apporté des livres sur la géographie et l'histoire d'Amestris. Aerith apprit tous ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur avec assiduité, heureuse de pouvoir enfin comprendre un monde qui lui était inconnu. Elle continua son apprentissage de l'alchimie auprès de l'écarlate, qu'elle taquinait quelques fois pour rire. Cependant il prenait moins la mouche, c'est qu'il était en progrès! Bref, cette semaine se passa sans incident notable.

Vint le jour où Aerith pu sortir de l'hôpital. Elle était tellement heureuse qu'elle s'agrippa au bras des deux hommes. Ils rentrèrent donc au QG non sans un déplaisir certain, mais les ordres étaient les ordres. Ils se rendirent dans le bureau d'Archer afin qu'il pose les «règles». Aerith s'assit, tandis que les trois hommes restèrent debout.

«Maintenant que vous êtes rétabli, mademoiselle Gainsborough, nous allons pouvoir coopérer. Annonça Archer.

Qui a dit que j'acceptais de coopérer? Répliqua Aerith. Décidément, elle n'aimait pas cet homme, beaucoup trop pédant à son goût.

Mais votre ami l'alchimiste, qui a décidé de nous rejoindre pour sauver votre peau. Désormais, vous êtes sous la responsabilité de l'armée.

Ah…»

Aerith jeta un coup d'œil à Kimbley, mais celui-ci fit semblant d'être très intéressé par ce qu'il se passait dehors. Archer expliqua à la jeune femme qu'elle serait constamment sous surveillance – ça commence bien – mais dans la limite du convenable – encore heureux!

«J'ai tout de même une question à vous poser… Reprit Archer.

Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir? Demanda Aerith sachant à l'avance qu'elle serait la question.

J'aimerais savoir ce que vous avez fait de la sphère.

Je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où elle se trouve.

Vraiment?...

Je l'avais sur moi lorsque vous avez attaqué le bar, mais je l'ai perdue lors de notre cavalcade dans les égouts.

Bien, je vais donc procéder à des fouilles là-bas en temps voulu.»

Mentir était la meilleure chose à faire dans ces conditions. Il ne fallait surtout pas que la matéria blanche tombe entre les mains de cet homme. Apparemment, Archer en avait fini avec Aerith car il s'adressa à Kimbley.

«Zolf J. Kimbley, j'ai obtenu le droit de vous redonner votre titre d'alchimiste d'état. Vous serez sous mon commandement en tant que lieutenant. Vous commencez dès maintenant par la surveillance de mademoiselle Gainsborough.

Comme vous voudrez… Répondit l'écarlate.

Bien, vous pouvez disposer. Non, pas vous commandant, il y a quelque chose dont je dois vous faire part.»

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient tous à sortir, Armstrong revint sur ses pas et referma la porte sur Aerith qui lui lança un «au revoir».

«Que puis-je pour vous lieutenant-colonel? Demanda Armstrong.

Je souhaiterais que vous les surveilliez, tous les deux. Si j'ai désigné Kimbley pour cette tâche, c'était pour les mettre en confiance. Mais vu qu'ils se connaissent, qui sait ce qu'ils trament. Allez les espionner. Comme ils sont seuls, leurs conversations pourraient nous en apprendre beaucoup… Rapportez-moi tous ce qui paraît suspect ou tout ce qui est d'une importance capitale.

Ce sera fait.»

Armstrong prit congé, laissant Archer dans ses pensées.

Après avoir quitté le bureau du lieutenant-colonel, Kimbley et Aerith avaient déambuler dans le QG jusqu'à arriver devant la chambre de la jeune femme. Pendant le trajet, aucun des deux n'avaient prononcés ne serait-ce qu'un mot. Kimbley ouvrit la porte et laissa passer Aerith.

«Il se fait tard, je vais te laisser te reposer. Dit l'alchimiste. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis dans la troisième chambre sur ta droite.»

Il s'apprêtait à partir quand elle le retint par le bras.

«S'il te plaît, restes un peu…Supplia Aerith.

Si tu veux. Répondit Kimbley. Il ferma la porte. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Tu penses que l'on puisse parler sans nous faire repérer?

Les murs ont des oreilles, peu importe l'endroit, je pense que ce Archer ne nous fait pas confiance.

Et moi, je n'ai pas confiance en lui non plus.

C'est un point commun que nous avons là.

Il ne me plaît pas… J'imagine que tu as tenu ta promesse de ne rien révéler sur la matéria blanche, puisqu'il a voulu savoir de ma part où elle était. Je t'en remercie.

De rien.

Je n'ai pas voulu te demander cela plus tôt, mais est-ce que tu saurais si les membres du Devil's Nest ont échappé à l'attaque?

Très peu ont survécu apparemment, cependant un petit groupe a réussi s'enfuir. Il se pourrait que Greed soit parmi eux.

C'est déjà ça. J'espère qu'ils s'en sortent bien…»

Un long silence suivit cette conversation. Aerith s'assit sur son lit. Ce silence la gênait plus qu'outre mesure. Elle, qui d'habitude était joyeuse et parlait à n'en plus finir; elle était troublée et ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à cet affreux cauchemar qu'elle avait fait une semaine plus tôt. Elle avait honte d'elle-même, dorénavant ces sourires étaient factices. Elle dissimulait sa peur derrière ce masque souriant, par crainte que l'on ne s'inquiète pour elle. Personne ne pouvait l'aider dans sa tâche, elle était l'unique et dernière Cetra. Elle était seule.

Kimbley, que le silence agaçait, finit par le rompre.

«Quand tu t'es réveillée à l'hôpital, pourquoi t'es-tu mise à pleurer?»

La question était brusque, mais il n'avait pas su la formuler autrement. Aerith releva la tête et afficha un de ces sourires qui ne lui allait pas.

«Pour rien! Vraiment rien. Rien qu'un bête cauchemar… Menti-elle.

Le mensonge que tu as sortit à Archer était bien plus convaincant. Réplique Kimbley. Ne te moque pas de moi! Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis. Et puis ce sourire derrière lequel tu te caches est vraiment moche!

Moche?! Insinuerais-tu que je joue mal la comédie? Ou bien que je suis moche tout court?! S'exclama Aerith furieuse, tellement qu'elle s'était relevée.»

Bingo! Il avait réussi à la faire sortir de ses gonds et lui faire avouer ce qu'elle ressentait réellement. Enfin une réaction spontanée «made in Aerith». Elle remarqua le manège et offensée, lui tourna le dos.

«Bon, tu te mets à table, ou faut-il que j'utilise la force afin de te délier la langue? Reprit Kimbley.

Ce n'était pas un simple rêve. Tout était réel, j'en suis convaincue. J'étais dans un long couloir et j'ai aperçu la lumière d'une transmutation. Lorsque je suis arrivée à l'endroit où l'on avait pratiqué de l'alchimie, il y avait un cercle avec un enfant au centre. Il était mort. Puis, il y avait ce trône gigantesque autour duquel étaient rassemblé plusieurs personnes toutes de noirs vêtus aux côtés d'une vieille femme. Et au centre, assise sur le trône, «Elle» était là…

Qui ça, «Elle»?

La calamité des cieux, Jénova. Elle était là à me regarder et elle s'est mise à proférer des menaces indistinctes. Apparemment, nos deux mondes seraient en danger.

Peux-tu m'expliquer comment tu peux être sûre que c'était bien réel?

Je l'ai sentie, Jénova… Elle était toute proche. Elle a profité de mon sommeil pour s'insinuer dans mon esprit. Depuis cela, j'ai peur de m'endormir.

Ah, ça explique cette mine de déterrée vive.

Mais, je suis déjà morte auparavant, ce serait donc normal!

Non, toi tu as le teint frais habituellement, s'il y a quelqu'un qui pourrait être considéré comme un mort-vivant c'est bien ce Archer!

Pfff… Hahaha! Aerith s'esclaffait devant cette remarque judicieuse. Ce n'est pas bien de se moquer.

Oui, mais ça fait du bien quand on en a besoin.»

Aerith continua de rire, mais sincèrement cette fois. Puis elle reprit son souffle. Kimbley bailla et s'étira.

«Ouaaa… Je suis crevé! Allez je vais me coucher. Dit-il en ouvrant la porte pour sortir. Bonne nuit Aerith.»

Mais, elle le rattrapa une fois de plus par la manche de sa veste. Et lorsque celui-ci se retourna, elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir. Aerith l'embrassa sur la joue et le lâcha pour de bon.

«Bonne nuit, Kim!»

Et elle referma la porte sur l'alchimiste qui resta planté là, comme sonné, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Il mit un certain temps pour reprendre ses esprits. Lorsqu'il eut enfin regagner sa chambre, il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à l'idée du cadeau que venait de lui faire Aerith. C'est donc en paix qu'il rejoignit le pays des songes.

Les ruines de Xerxès, enfin! Martel et Dolchatte était arrivés au terme de leur voyage. Quatre jours auparavant, Bydo avait rapporté au reste de la bande, la conversation qu'il avait surpris chez Dante. Et il leur parla surtout de cette deuxième sphère qui aurait été aperçu dans l'Est. Ils avaient enfin un indice, mais il leur manquait Aerith qui aurait pu leur donner es informations sur cette seconde matéria. Greed accepta à la seule condition qu'elle fut accompagnée par Dolchatte. C'est pourquoi ils se retrouvaient tous les deux à contempler ce qu'il restait de la ville de Xerxès.

«Cela sera difficile de retrouver une petite sphère dans de si gigantesque ruines. Remarqua Dolchatte.

Peut-être, mais je réussirai à trouver cette matéria. Fit Martel.

Ne t'emballes pas trop. Il faut que nous restions sur nos gardes, il se pourrait que deux homonculus soient déjà là en train de nous surveiller…

Tu es bien pessimiste, aujourd'hui je trouve.

C'est vrai, mais ce que je dis là est la stricte vérité.

On y va?

Allons-y, autant nous mettre au boulot maintenant, peut-être qu'on la trouvera plus facilement qu'on ne le pense.

Ah, enfin je te retrouve!»

C'est ainsi qu'ils commencèrent les fouilles avec enthousiasme, sous le regard scrutateur d'une très belle femme en noir accompagnée d'un petit gros habillé tout de noir lui aussi. Ils attendirent patiemment que les deux chimères trouvent ce qui était leur but à chacun.

Les recherches ne furent pas très convaincantes. Ils avaient passés près de 24 heures à chercher une aiguille dans une bote de foin. La nuit était tombée et il faisait sombre désormais. Cependant, ils ne renoncèrent pas pour autant. Il leurs restait un bâtiment à examiner.

«C'est le dernier. Annonça Dolchatte. Espérons que la matéria s'y trouve.

Elle y est forcément! Ne traînons pas. Répondit Martel.»

Ils entrèrent dans un grand hall qui devait être somptueux il y a quelques siècles. Des marches en face d'eux descendaient dans les profondeurs. Dolchatte descendit en premier, portant la torche pour éclairer leur chemin. Au bout de l'escalier se trouvait une salle dans laquelle il n'y avait qu'une gigantesque porte. Ils se mirent à deux pour pouvoir l'ouvrir. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la salle, ils aperçurent au centre de la pièce sur un socle, une sphère de couleur noire. Martel se précipita pour la prendre. Dolchatte la rejoignit.

«Ca y est, nous l'avons trouvé! S'exclama martel.

Ouf, on va enfin pouvoir rentrer! Fit Dolchatte.

Ca, ça m'étonnerait fortement. Répliqua une voix.»

Les deux chimères se retournèrent et se retrouvèrent face à face avec les deux homonculus.

«Qui êtes-vous? Demanda martel.

Cela n'a que peu d'importance, puisque vous allez mourir ici même. Dit la femme.

Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire qu'on va laisser tuer facilement?! Reprit Dolchatte.

Vous n'avez pas la moindre chance face à nous. Affirma-t-elle.

C'est ça que vous voulez? Demanda Martel en désignant la matéria noire.

Tu es très perspicace. Effectivement nous sommes venus pour cette sphère.

Pour l'avoir, il faudra déjà nous passer sur le corps. Assura Martel.»

Et ce faisant, Martel enfoui la matéria dans sa poche et allongea son bras pour s'accrocher à une voûte non loin d'elle et y être instantanément déplacée. La femme en noir allongea ses ongles pour l'arrêter mais trop tard. Pendant ce temps, Dolchatte avait dégainé son katana et s'était élancé sur le petit gros. Ce dernier l'évita juste à temps et mordit dedans. Il mangea l'acier avec une facilité déconcertante. Dolchatte resta décontenancé, ce qui l'empêcha de voir les lances de la femme en noir. Il essaya de les éviter, mais les ongles devenus tranchant lui lacérèrent l'épaule droite. C'était le moment, Dolchatte sortit une grenade aveuglante et la balança sur les deux homonculus. Il ferma les yeux juste à temps et fonça vers la porte se laissant guider par son flair. Martel réussit à le rejoindre et ils coururent vers la sortie avant que la vue de leurs adversaires ne revienne. Quand ils furent en dehors de la ville, ils risquèrent un coup d'œil derrière eux. Personne ne les suivait, ils avaient réussi à les semer. Mais, mieux valait qu'ils continuent de marcher dans le désert pour mettre le plus de distance entre eux et ces deux homonculus.

Dans le temple de Xerxès, Lust et Gluttony avaient enfin retrouvé la vue.

«Ils nous ont bien eu. Je pensais que ce serait simple mais j'ai eu tort. Affirma Lust.

J'ai raté un bon dîner… Fit Gluttony tristement.

Allons, pense à ton régime! Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la salle avant de s'avancer vers la sortie. Tu viens Gluttony? Cela ne sert plus à rien de rester ici.»

Ils reprirent donc eux aussi leur route.

A la gare Resembool, Envy attendait un train. Lorsqu'il s'était rendu chez les Rockbells, les frères Elrics n'étaient déjà plus là. Il avait alors pris l'apparence d'un soldat et avait été demandé à une demoiselle nommée Winry où étaient partis les frères Elrics. Elle lui avait répondu qu'ils étaient montés à Central pour l'examen d'alchimiste d'état qui allait se tenir au QG dans quelques jours. Ainsi Envy attendait le prochain train pour Central, pestant contre un certain nabot.

Après deux bonnes heures de train, Envy arriva enfin à Central City. Maintenant il allait devoir trouver où s'étaient établi les deux frères ainsi que leur nouveau pote. Il marcha donc dans les rues espérant tomber sur eux par hasard. Ce devait être son jour de chance car il les trouva, entrant dans un hôtel. Bien, il savait à présent où ils créchaient, désormais la seule chose à faire, c'était de les surveiller. Cela n'allait pas être drôle tous les jours. Il aurait tellement aimé pouvoir embêter un peu le nain. Mais la vieille Dante le lui avait interdit. Il alla se percher sur un toit et ne bougea plus d'un pouce, attendant que les choses s'accélèrent.

Six heures du matin, c'est l'heure à laquelle se réveilla Kimbley. Il était en sueur. Tout de même, c'était la deuxième fois qu'il cauchemardait. Et impossible de s'en souvenir! Il essaya de trouver une position plus confortable pour se calmer, seulement quelque chose le gênait… C'est pas vrai, Greed s'était une fois de plus introduit dans son lit! Ah, non, pas possible, puisqu'il n'était plus là. Mais alors qui? Il risqua une manœuvre de retournement pour voir qui avait osé s'infiltrer chez lui. Son corps se crispa et il n'osa plus bouger. Un visage fin encadré par des mèches châtaines lui faisait face. Aerith se tenait là paisiblement endormie. Décidément, elle avait le chic pour le mettre dans des situations embarrassantes. Manquait plus que quelqu'un les surprennent ainsi. Ah, non! Il ne voulait pas en arriver là! Il tenta de sortir de sous les couvertures sans la réveiller. Peine perdue, elle bougea dans son sommeil et se colla tout contre lui. C'était une situation plus qu'inconfortable, il ne pouvait plus bouger un seul muscle sans la réveiller. Qu'allait-il faire pour se sortir de là?

«Pitié, aidez-moi… Murmura-t-il désespérément.»

Finalement, le seul moyen était d'attendre qu'elle se réveille. Autant dormir encore un peu puisqu'il ne pouvait faire autrement.

Vers huit heures du matin, cette fois-ci, c'est Aerith qui se réveilla après avoir passé une bonne nuit. Elle remarqua que Kimbley avait passé un bras autour de son corps, sans s'en rendre compte à tous les coups. Cette situation qui gênait tant l'alchimiste, ne dérangeait aucunement la jeune femme. Bien au contraire; elle passa quelques minutes à contempler l'homme qui dormait profondément à ses côtés. Lui qui jouait les durs, il semblait si vulnérable une fois endormi…

Aerith entendit son ventre gargouiller, elle avait faim et ne voulait en aucun cas sauter le petit déjeuner. Elle décida donc de réveiller l'alchimiste. Mais comment allait-elle procéder? Déjà qu'elle s'était invitée dans son lit sans lui demander la permission, elle préférait le réveiller en douceur pour qu'il ne soit pas d'une humeur de chien dès le matin! Elle opta pour une méthode douce. Elle le secoua par l'épaule tout en lui intimant de se lever. Mais Kimbley, réticent, grogna et s'enfouit sous les couvertures. «Non, mais quel gamin! Pensa Aerith.» Elle sortit du lit et se mit au pied de ce dernier. Elle prit les couvertures à deux mains et les tira vers elle.

«Allez, debout fainéant! S'exclama la demoiselle.»

Kimbley se releva d'une traite. Il mit un certain temps à comprendre que la jeune femme l'avait levé de force.

«Purée, tu as un sacré toupet! Maugréa-t-il. Tu t'incrustes chez moi comme si de rien n'était et tu te permets de me réveiller comme bon te semble?!

Peut-être, mais toit tu ne t'es pas gêné pour me prendre dans tes bras alors que tu dormais! répliqua-t-elle.

… Quoi?!

Qu'est-ce que tu crois? Ca fait bien une demi-heure que je suis réveillée. Alors j'ai pu constater les faits!

…»

Kimbley était assis sur son lit, bouche bée, fixant Aerith avec des yeux de merlans frit.

«Mais referme donc ta bouche, on dirait un poisson! Dit la jeune femme.

… Est-ce que je peux savoir la raison de ta présence dans MA chambre? Demanda l'alchimiste après s'être remis du choc de la révélation.

Tu m'avais dis que si j'avais besoin de quoique ce soit, je pouvais venir te voir. Et à dire vrai, «Elle» est revenue hanter mes rêves. Je dois l'avouer j'ai vraiment eu la frousse, c'est pourquoi je me suis rendue chez toi. Mais comme tu dormais si bien, je me suis dit que ce ne serait pas poli de te réveiller.

Mais tu aurais pu éviter de t'infiltrer dans mon lit sans prévenir quand même!

Je ne voulais pas être seule! Bien que je le sois en vérité…

Pourquoi dis-tu cela? Depuis que tu es dans ce monde, tu n'as jamais été seule que je sache.

Ce n'est pas ça. Je te l'ai déjà expliqué, je suis la dernière représentante des Cetras. Tu ne peux pas comprendre…

Ca n'a rien à voir!

… Tu as sûrement raison… Murmura-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

… Non, excuse-moi.

Pour quoi? Fit-elle étonnée.

Pour ma brusquerie. Je crois avoir compris ce que tu veux dire.

…»

C'était au tour d'Aerith de le regarder bizarrement.

«Ben quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai dis pour que tu fasses une tête pareille? demanda-t-il.

C'est juste que c'est étrange de recevoir des excuses de ta part. Répondit-elle.

Ah bah, merci, ça fait plaisir! Pour une fois que j'en fais.»

Aerith s'approcha de l'alchimiste et pose sa main sur le front de ce dernier.

«Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas de fièvre? Demanda Aerith en simulant l'inquiétude.

Ce n'est pas bientôt fini les vannes?! S'insurgea Kimbley.

Héhé! Qu'est-ce que tu veux, j'adore te taquiner!»

L'écarlate soupira et ne chercha plus à défier Aerith sur le terrain des vanneries. Elle s'avança vers une penderie et en retira l'uniforme militaire réglementaire. Elle le lança à Kimbley.

«Dépêche-toi de t'habiller, j'ai une faim de loup et je ne sais pas où se trouve le réfectoire! S'exclama Aerith. Je file dans ma chambre pour enfiler quelque chose et on y va!»

Elle courut plus vite que l'éclair, laissant l'alchimiste hébété.

«… Quelle femme! Elle ne tient vraiment pas en place.»

Après avoir pris un bon petit déjeuner, ils rendirent visite au lieutenant-colonel Archer. Alors qu'ils mangeaient, Aerith avait fait part à Kimbley de son désir de visiter le pays. Cependant, pour cela il fallait l'accord de son supérieur. Et encore, il ne pourrait certainement pas aller bien loin. Une fois dans le bureau d'Archer, Aerith le força à accepter sa requête à grands renforts d'arguments soigneusement préparés à l'avance. Elle s'attendait à une réponse négative, pourtant Archer céda, mais à la seule condition que ce soit lui qui choisisse l'endroit où ils iraient. C'était à prévoir, il voulait avoir la main mise sur ces deux ressources de valeurs. C'est ainsi qu'il leur indiqua la petite ville minière de Youthwell. Il souhaitait qu'ils se rendent là-bas, car cette ville était la plus proche de la frontière. Hors, on avait repéré il n'y a pas longtemps, deux chimères correspondant au signalement donné par le QG du Sud, sortant du pays pour se rendre dans le désert. Archer confia donc la mission suivante à Kimbley: s'il tombait sur ces deux chimères, il avait ordre de les abattre après leur soutirer des informations sur ce qu'elles accomplissaient. L'alchimiste ne refusa pas, sachant de toute façon qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

Cette entrevue terminée, Aerith et Kimbley décidèrent de partir dès aujourd'hui. Ils se rendirent donc à la gare pour acheter leurs billets. Un aller simple pour Youthwell.

Dans l'ombre des rues, un petit homme habillé de loques les regardait partir, avant de quitter sa cachette en grimpant sur les murs des bâtiments, bien qu'il n'y ait aucune prise.

Il fallut changer de train à Central City. Le voyage dura bien cinq à six heures. Arrivés à Youthwell, il faisait déjà nuit. Aerith était épuisée et s'accrochait au bras de Kimbley pour ne pas s'écrouler comme une masse. Ils trouvèrent une petite auberge – «Oh, comme c'est pittoresque!Signala Aerith» - où ils louèrent une chambre pour se reposer. Lorsque Aerith vit son lit, elle ne demanda pas son reste et s'affala dessus, sans prendre la peine de se déshabiller. Deux minutes plus tard, elle dormait.

Kimbley ne su pourquoi, mais il fut pris tout à coup d'un accès de gentillesse. Il borda la jeune femme, puis s'accroupi à côté du lit pour la contempler. Elle avait l'air de dormir sans crainte pour une fois. Il aurait été si facile de la transformer en joli feu d'artifice… Seulement, Kimbley n'en avait pas, mais alors pas du tout envie. A l'inverse, il lui semblait qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour la voir heureuse et non pas morte. Finalement, il alla se coucher, également vaincu par la fatigue.

Le lendemain, ce fut une fois de plus Aerith qui réveilla Kimbley à la manière d'un clairon. L'alchimiste ronchonna quelque peu, mais la gent féminine gagna de nouveau. Ils prirent de quoi s'approvisionner, ainsi que des vêtements pour se protéger du soleil et partirent en direction de la frontière entre Amestris et le désert. Il faisait incroyablement chaud sous ce soleil de plomb. Il fallut s'hydrater à grand coup de gourdes remplies d'eau. Soudain, Kimbley stoppa sa monture.

«Que se passe-t-il? Voulut savoir Aerith.

Nous sommes arrivés à la frontière. Répondit l'écarlate.

Il n'y a vraiment que du sable à perte de vue. Dit-elle en mettant sa main en visière.

Traverser le désert sans s'y être préparé, relève de la folie.

Qu'y a-t-il au-delà?

Un grand empire nommé Xing.

Et bien, je crois que je suis encore loin de tout savoir sur ce monde.

En plein milieu du désert, il y a les ruines de la capitale de Xerxès. D'après la légende, la ville aurait été détruite en une nuit.

Incroyable! Enfin, Midgar a bien été détruite en une soirée…

On va encore avancer un peu.»

Ils reprirent donc leur route. Aerith était pensive. Pourquoi deux chimères s'étaient-elles rendues seules dans le désert? De plus, la mission qu'avait confiée Archer à Kimbley, ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Elle rompit le silence.

«Kim? Interpella Aerith.

Oui?

A propos du «travail» que t'as donné à faire Archer, …

C'est bon, je ne leur ferai rien.

Merci.

Ah?

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Regarde au loin. Il y a quelque chose au milieu des dunes.

Tu as raison, qu'est-ce que cela peut être?

Allons voir.»

Ils firent galoper leurs chevaux au travers des dunes. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à atteindre leur but. Ils découvrirent que la forme n'était autre qu'un humain.

«Mais c'est une enfant! S'exclama Aerith surprise.»

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mea est assise à lire un livre. Archer entre. Elle continue de lire.

Archer: Est-ce que je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'assimiles à un mort-vivant?

Mea: …

Archer: Hého! Je te cause!

Mea: … Parce tu y ressembles. La vérité fait toujours mal à entendre.

Archer: C'est pas croyable…

Mea: Mais il vrai que tu n'es pas le cadavre vivant de l'histoire!

Vincent: On m'a appelé?

Mea: C'est exact! Pourrais-tu s'il te plait, envoyer paître c'est enfoiré qui m'empêche de lire?

Vincent: Oui, madame!

Vincent sort son flingue et vise Archer

Archer: Ah non, non, non…

Un jeu du chat et de la souris commence

Mea: Purée, vivement que je le crève celui-là…

Aerith et Armstrong entre avec un petit paquet de feuilles

Aerith: Ca y est on l'a!! Le chapitre 76 de FullMetal Alchemist!

Mea: Arrête, ce n'est pas vrai. Il n'est pas encore sorti.

Aerith: Mais si, en ce moment même il doit être en cours d'impression, et on a réussi à en piquer un!

Mea relève soudainement la tête et la regarde avec un air de prédateur

Mea: … File-moi ça!!!!

Mea se jette sur Aerith, mais cette dernière l'évite.

Mea: Pitié, donne le moi!!! tend les mains vers les feuillets

Aerith: Pas question! Il va falloir que tu attendes encore un peu sa parution!

Mea: Mais alors qu'est-ce tu fais avec ça dans tes mains?!

Aerith: Mais, moi je ne suis pas une personne réelle, j'ai accès à tout!

Mea: Et bien, alors arrête de me narguer! Sinon tu risques de ne plus jamais pouvoir mâcher une salade!

Aerith: Toujours et encore de la violence…

Mea: Et ouais… Bon je retourne lire mon bouquin et ne venez plus me faire chier pour des futilités!

Envy entre en trombe dans la pièce

Envy: Y en a marre!!!

Mea: … Surtout rester calme…

Envy: Quand est-ce que je vais pouvoir taper sur le nabot?!

Mea sort une hache, se lève et frappe Envy à mort. Le sang gicle partout et salope la moquette

Envy: … Arrrrghhh….

Aerith: Ah, ben non! Maintenant, il va falloir changer la moquette!

Mea: M'en fous, elle est très jolie cette couleur rouge!

Armstrong: Je n'aurais jamais imaginé une telle chose… C'est toi que l'on aurait du appeler l'écarlate.

Kimbley (de loin): Hé, il y a un copyright dessus!!

Mea: Ben, en fait j'ai des liens de parenté avec Rosso l'écarlate, ça se comprend donc facilement…

Aerith: C'est quoi ces conneries? Oo

Mea: Laissez tomber, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre…

Envy: Quel cinéma! Tu dis ça pour cacher le fait qu'il n'y a pas plus sadique que toi!

Mea: Je n'ai jamais voulu cacher le fait que j'étais une sadique, bien au contraire! Mais au fait tu es toujours là toi?!

Envy: Oui, et j'aimerais bien que tu réponde à ma question! Je veux charcuter le nabot!!!!

Mea: Décidément c'est grave…

Mea sort la lame Damas et tranche Envy en plusieurs petits morceaux, puis elle mets du papier cadeau autour et balance les morceaux dans le zoo d'à côté

Mea: Voilà ça s'est fait!

Aerith: Dis donc ton délire post fic est pas génial!

Mea: J'avais pas d'inspiration.

Aerith: Faut vraiment que t'es toujours réponse à tout!

Mea: Oui.

Aerith: Bon, je crois qu'il va falloir attendre le prochain chapitre pour avoir quelque chose d'un peu plus construits…

Une course-poursuite s'engage entre Aerith et Mea

Mea: Tu ne critiques pas ma fic!!! C'est moi le maître suprême, je fais ce que je veux!!

Aerith: Mégalo!!

Mea: Ouais et fière de l'être!


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6: Un voyage mouvementé**

«Driinnng!!»

Une sonnerie de téléphone retentit dans une pièce. Winry en tenue de travail se précipita sur le combiné et décrocha.

«Allo, prothèses en tout genre, Winry Rockbell à l'appareil. Annonça-t-elle d'une voix monotone.

Allo! Salut Winry, c'est Ed. S'exclama ce dernier tout joyeux.

Hum… Si tu m'appelles pour me dire que tu as une fois de plus pété ton automail; je ne sais pas ce que je te fais.

Mais, non! Tout va bien de ce côté-là!

Alors, que se passe-t-il pour que ton ton soit si enjoué?!

Ah, tu ne devineras jamais!

Quoi?

Celeb a été reçu en tant qu'alchimiste d'état! Il a réussi le concours haut la main.

C'est vrai?»

Winry ne savait pas comment prendre cette nouvelle. Elle était heureuse que Celeb ait réussi la première étape de son objectif. Cependant, elle venait tout juste de se faire un nouvel ami, qui lui était ravi une nouvelle fois par l'armée, comme pour les deux frères… Mais qu'allait-elle penser?! Qu'elle pouvait être égoïste parfois! Celeb et les Elrics étaient heureux à cette idée, et elle, elle allait tout faire partir en live?! Pas question, elle se devait de partager la joie de ses amis.

«Allo, Winry?! Appela Ed. Tu es toujours là?

Hein? Ah oui, c'est très bien pour Celeb. J'espère que vous viendrez fêter cela à la maison?

Justement. On aimerait que tu viennes à Central City. Il y aura une foire sur la grand-place. Je payerais ton ticket de train bien sûr.

Pas besoin de te faire prier! Je monte préparer ma valise et je vous rejoins en moins de deux!

Parfait! Passe le bonjour à mamie et à Den de notre part.

Je n'y manquerais pas. A bientôt.

Ouais, salut!»

Winry raccrocha et sauta de joie partout dans la maison en hurlant: «Je vais à Central City! (bis)». Mamie Pinako ouvrit la porte avec force et lui gueula qu'elle n'irait pas tant que son boulot ne sera pas fini. Une fois rappelée à l'ordre, Winry se remit au travail avec enthousiasme et acharnement. Elle avait hâte d'aller rejoindre ses amis à la ville centrale.

Au même moment, dans le désert tout près des ruines de Xerxès, une jeune femme descendit de son cheval pour s'approcher d'une forme gisant à terre. La petite personne évanouie sur le sable était une petite fille. Un étrange chat noir et blanc était allongé à ses côtés dans la même position. Aerith se pencha au-dessus de la jeune fille et posa une main sur son épaule. Elle sentit qu'elle était encore vivante.

«Heu… Ca va aller? Demanda Aerith inquiète.»

Une faible voix s'éleva du corps étendu.

« … J'ai… Faim…»

Aerith poussa un soupir de soulagement, la petite fille n'avait pas l'air d'être en danger immédiat. La jeune femme se tourna vers l'homme qui l'accompagnait.

«Il faut la ramener à l'auberge. Dit-elle. Si on laisse là, elle va griller sur place.

Et pourquoi s'encombrerait-on de cette gamine? Demanda Kimbley cyniquement.

Sans cœur! Fit la jeune femme en prenant un air de chien battu.

Tu ne m'attendriras pas aussi facilement. Je te rappelle que nous sommes sous les ordres de l'armée. Qu'est-ce qu'on en ferait une fois qu'elle sera rétablie? Non, décidément, on la laisse là un point c'est tout! Elle n'avait qu'à pas s'aventurer seule dans ce désert.»

Suite à ces paroles, le petit chat noir et blanc sauta sur Kimbley et mordit sa main jusqu'au sang.

«Aaaarrgh!! Mais, lâche-moi sale bête! Hurla-t-il tout en secouant sa main dans tout les sens. Aerith, aide-moi!

Désolé, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je t'aiderais; tu as bien mérité ce qui t'arrive! Lui répondit la jeune femme tout sourire.»

L'alchimiste avait beau secouer son bras, la bestiole ne lâchait pas prise. La plaie saignait d'ailleurs abondamment. Aerith riait à gorge déployée maintenant. Kimbley prit le chat de sa main valide et tira dessus comme un forcené, mais la «bête» était bien décidé à lui faire payer pour ses propos désobligeants.

«Aerith, je t'en supplie, j'ai mal! Supplia l'alchimiste.

Hahaha! C'est bon, je vais t'aider. Répondit la jeune femme en contrôlant sa crise de fous rires.»

Elle attrapa le petit chat à deux mains et le caressa gentiment en lui parlant doucement. La «bête» se détendit et le lâcha finalement sa proie dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion!

«Tu vois, elle n'est pas si méchante cette «terrible bête». Dit Aerith en continuant de caresser le petit chat.

Tu parles… Cette saloperie a failli me bouffer la main! Dit Kimbley en montant le chat du doigt.

Mais non, ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Tu n'as quand même pas peur d'un petit chat? Ironisa Aerith.

Je n'ai pas dit ça!

Bien, il serait peut-être temps de s'occuper de la petite.

Et moi alors? Qui me dit que cette chose n'a pas la rage?

Dis-moi Kim, ne serait-tu pas un peu parano sur les bords?»

Se rendant compte de sa bêtise, l'alchimiste se tut et alla chercher de quoi se faire un pansement improvisé. Aerith se dirigea vers la petite fille et la souleva difficilement jusqu'à sa monture. Elle la hissa sur le dos du cheval. Le chat rejoignit sa petite compagne évanouie. La jeune femme prit les rennes de l'animal pour pouvoir le diriger tout en marchant à ses côtés.

«Je suis prête, nous pouvons partir! Annonça Aerith.

Attends, tu ne comptes pas faire tout le chemin du retour à pied?! Demanda Kimbley qui était perché sur sa monture.

Bien sûr que si! Répondit-elle avec détermination.

Ce que tu peux être agaçante par moment!»

Il descendit de son cheval et prit les rennes que tenait Aerith.

«Allez, monte sur le mien! On perd du temps là. Reprit Kimbley.

Mais, puisque je te dis que…

Ne fais pas de manière et monte sur ce cheval avant que je ne change d'avis!

Alors, merci.»

Aerith monta donc sur l'animal et ils purent prendre le chemin du retour. La traversée du désert jusqu'à la ville minière de Youthwell dura plus de trois heures. Après une aussi longue marche sous un soleil cuisant. Kimbley était exténué. Il s'allongea sur son lit tout habillé et s'endormit presque aussitôt. De son côté Aerith céda son lit à la petite fille après lui avoir fait boire quelques gorgées d'eau. Elle la borda, puis comme il n'y avait plus de place pour dormir, elle sortit de la chambre. De plus, elle ne se sentait pas trop fatiguée. Elle alla dehors pour regarder le ciel étoilé. Elle grimpa tout en haut d'un monticule de pierre et s'installa comme elle pouvait. Elle regarda les étoiles des heures durant, se demandant si elle reverrait jamais un jour son monde, ainsi que ses amis. Ses pensées vagabondes se transformèrent en songes et Aerith s'assoupit sur le tas de caillasse.

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel lorsque Kimbley se réveilla. Il bailla puis regarda autour de lui. La petite fille qu'ils avaient ramenée hier, dormait encore. La «bête» était réveillée et restait tout près de son amie. Elle le regardait comme pour dire: «tu touches à un seul de ses cheveux et je te mords le cul!». Kimbley préféra donc garder ses distances. Après un moment de réflexion, il remarqua que quelqu'un manquait à l'appel. Où était donc passée Aerith? Elle n'avait pas du aller bien loin. Il sortit de la chambre et descendit voir l'aubergiste.

«Vous ne sauriez pas où se trouve la jeune femme qui m'accompagnait? Demanda l'alchimiste.

Je ne sais pas où elle est en ce moment, mais en tout cas je peux vous dire qu'elle est sortie dehors, hier soir. Répondit l'aubergiste, un homme fort bien bâti. Elle doit se trouver aux alentours; j'espère seulement qu'elle ne s'est pas aventurée dans les mines.

Il ne manquerait plus que ça…»

De suite, l'alchimiste sortit par la porte d'entrée pour se rendre en ville.

«Bonjour quand même! dit ironiquement l'aubergiste.»

Un peu plus loin, Aerith se réveilla en sursaut. Un jeune garçon se tenait devant elle.

«Vous en devriez pas vous endormir dans un endroit pareil, mademoiselle.

Oups! Excusez-moi, vous avez raison. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui m'a pris. Je ne croyais pas être aussi fatiguée.

Retournez donc à l'auberge prendre un bon petit déjeuner. De plus vos amis doivent vous attendre.

Ah oui, je te reconnais maintenant! Tu es le fils de cet aubergiste.

C'est ça! Allez-y maintenant, l'endroit n'est pas vraiment sécurisé. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut vous tomber dessus.

Moi, j'en connais un qui va me tomber dessus… Marmonna-t-elle plus pour elle-même. Merci encore.»

Elle s'éloigna en hâte, espérant que Kimbley lui pardonnerait. Mais cela n'était pas gagné d'avance…

Aerith rentra à l'auberge et aperçut l'aubergiste. Il la héla et lui dit que l'alchimiste avec qui elle voyageait était parti à sa recherche. Là, elle allait vraiment se faire engueuler. Cela ne servirait à rien de retourner en ville pour le retrouver. Elle alla donc voir comment allait la petite fille. Cette dernière était déjà réveillée et attendait patiemment le retour de ses sauveurs. Aerith s'assit à ses côtés.

«Je vous suis reconnaissante. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie! Dit la petite en s'inclinant respectueusement.

Ce n'est rien. Je m'appelle Aerith Gainsborough, et toi?

Mon nom est May Chang. Je suis la 17ème princesse de Xing.

Xing? Qu'est-ce que c'est?

C'est mon pays. Il se trouve de l'autre côté du désert.

Si je comprends bien, tu as traversé le désert seule sans eau, ni provisions?

Je n'étais pas seule; Xiao Mei m'accompagnait. Dit l'enfant en montrant le soi-disant «chat».

C'est marrant comme nom pour un chat!

Ce n'est pas un chat, c'est un panda; mais elle a eu un problème à la naissance et elle n'a pas grandi. Alors, elle a été délaissée par les autres pandas. Et je l'ai recueilli, depuis ce jour, c'est ma meilleure amie.

Je comprends mieux maintenant. Bon, passons! Cela te dirait de prendre le petit déjeuner?

Oui, avec plaisir, je suis affamée!»

Elles descendirent donc les escaliers et demandèrent à la femme de l'aubergiste de leur apporter de quoi manger. Elle leur ramena du lait et du café chaud, des petits pains, ainsi que de la confiture. Ne voulant plus faire attendre leur estomac, elles attaquèrent avec voracité.

Quelques instants plus tard, alors qu'elles finissaient de boire leur boisson respective, l'écarlate entra en trombe dans l'auberge. A cet instant précis, on pouvait dire qu'il portait bien son surnom. L'alchimiste était rouge de colère. Il s'avança vers Aerith et se planta là. Il commença alors sa petite tirade.

«Tu as vraiment décidé de faire tourner en bourrique! S'exclama Kimbley.

Bonjour Aerith, comment vas-tu? Bien, merci, toi aussi j'espère. Attaqua la jeune femme.

Mais qu'elle m'agace… Marmonna-t-il se retenant d'exploser tout ce qui pourrait lui tomber sous la main.

Tu veux du café? Continua Aerith, ignorant les foudres qui s'abattaient sur elle.

Tu ne crois quand même pas que tu vas t'en tirer aussi facilement?!

Si. Réplique-t-elle avec assurance.

…»

Kimbley en resta bouche bée. Il ne savait plus quoi dire; aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Effectivement Aerith avait gagné. Il s'assit sur une chaise et accepta la tasse de café que lui tendait la jeune femme. Il but quelques gorgées et reprit la parole.

«Ne me refais plus jamais un coup pareil.

Très bien, je resterais tout près de toi puisque tu tiens autant à moi. Ironisa Aerith savourant chacun de ses mots.

Mais!

Ah, j'ai compris! Vous êtes fiancés, c'est ça? Coupa May Chang. Comme c'est romantique!»

Aerith se mit à rire nerveusement tandis que Kimbley recrachait le café qu'il s'apprêtait à avaler. May les regarda toute étonnée de leur réaction. Après avoir repris leur respiration, les deux grandes personnes se regardèrent avant de se tourner vers la petite fille.

«Non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Affirma Aerith. On est juste… «amis».

Oui, c'est ça… Juste «amis». Reprit Kimbley qui rougissait à vue d'œil.

Ah bon! Si vous le dîtes. Dit May perplexe.

L'incident est clos! Changeons de sujet. Dit Aerith.

Oui… Hum! Dis-moi petite, tu as un accent? Fit remarquer Kimbley.

C'est parce que je viens de Xing.

De Xing? Tu te fous de moi ou quoi?!

Non, pas du tout.

Tu ne vas pas me faire gober que tu as traversé tout un désert seule, à ton âge?

Si! Et puis je n'étais pas seule, Xiao Mei était avec moi.

Qui est Xiao Mei?

C'est son panda. Indiqua Aerith. Tu sais, la«bête»!

Tu ne vas pas t'y remettre! Cette saleté m'a déchiqueté la main!

Pauvre petit…

Restons calme… En tout cas, le fait que tu viennes de Xing pose un sérieux problème.

Ah, lequel? Demanda Aerith.

Cela fait d'elle une immigrée clandestine. Et je te rappelle que je suis de nouveau militaire. Je devrais dors et déjà la dénoncer.

Vous n'allez pas faire ça?! S'exclama May, la peur au ventre. J'ai une mission à accomplir, il en va de la survie de mon clan. Je vous en prie ne me livrez pas aux autorités!

Qu'est-ce que cela m'apporterais? Après tout, la survie de ton clan m'importe peu. Tes histoires ne me concernent pas.»

L'alchimiste sentit soudain une vive douleur sur la joue. Il porta sa main à sa joue brûlante. Il tourna son regard vers celui d'une Aerith déchaînée. La jeune femme l'avait giflé de toutes ses forces afin qu'il cesse de dire des horreurs pareilles. Elle avait d'ailleurs renversé sa chaise sous le coup de la colère. Elle ne souriait plus du tout. Elle le fixait intensément de son regard vert, aussi démonté qu'un océan par une nuit d'orage. Ses poings serrés étaient près à servir. Elle tremblait de rage.

«La ferme… Jamais je n'aurais cru que tu puisses dire des choses aussi odieuses! Hurla Aerith. Viens May, on va prendre l'air, j'ai besoin de réfléchir.»

Joignant le geste à la parole, Aerith se dirigea vers la porte suivie par la petite fille. Kimbley resta là, incapable de réagir.

Dehors, le ciel était limpide, contrairement aux pensées de la jeune femme. May eut du mal à la suivre. Aerih marchait à grandes enjambées, allant de plus en plus vite. Elle ne savait pas où ses pas la menaient car la seule chose à laquelle elle pensait, c'était l'égoïsme dont avait fait preuve Kimbley. Elle savait qu'il était dérangé, mais de là à avoir un cœur de pierre. Aerith croyait fortement à l'idée que l'on devait donner une seconde chance à chacun. Mais il devait y avoir des exceptions à la règle. C'était peut-être le cas pour l'écarlate. Pourtant elle avait cru entrevoir en lui une once de gentillesse, mais peut-être s'était-elle trompée… Elle ne savait plus trop quoi penser au sujet de l'alchimiste.

Aerith courait presque désormais, May avait vraiment du mal à rester à sa hauteur. Xiao Mei s'en rendit compte et bondit jusqu'à la jeune femme. Elle atterrit dans les bras de cette dernière et émit quelques cris plaintifs. Aerith émergea alors de ses réflexions et se retourna pour voir une May toute essoufflée. La jeune dame s'en voulu. Dans sa colère, elle n'avait plus fait attention à May.

«Je suis désolé. D'habitude, je me rarement en colère. Fit Aerith honteuse.

Ouf! Ce n'est pas grave. Répondit la petite en reprenant son souffle.

Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui m'a pris. Reprit Aerith en s'asseyant sur un banc proche d'elles.

Vous savez mademoiselle Aerith, il n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Les problèmes de mon pays ne vous concernent pas. Je ferais mieux de partir et de continuer mon voyage avant de vous attirer des ennuis.

Ne dis pas ça. Tu es toute jeune et tu ne connais pas ce pays à mon avis.

Ma foi, c'est vrai. Je ne connais que quelques contrées autour de Xing.

Ainsi, je suis dans le même cas que toi. Je ne sais rien de ce pays moi non plus, à part ce que j'en ai lu dans les livres. Il serait donc judicieux de voyager ensemble.

Vous avez sans doute raison. Et puis, il est vrai que même avec Xiao Mei, je me sentais un peu seule. Affirma May avant de marquer un temps de réflexion. Mais, si vous n'êtes pas de ce pays, alors d'où venez-vous?

C'est assez compliqué… Si on se limite à votre monde, je ne viens de nulle part.

Qu'entendez-vous par là?

Tu n'es pas obligé de me croire; je viens d'un tout autre monde que celui-ci. Beaucoup plus développé scientifiquement. Un monde où l'alchimie n'a pas de sens et où la science et la magie règne en maître.»

May resta coi en entendant cette révélation. Ca ne lui serait jamais venu à l'idée d'imaginer qu'il y ait un autre monde quelque part. Quoique, elle se souvint de récit que lui contait sa mère alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'un bébé.

«Je me doutais bien que tu ne me croirais pas au début. Dit Aerith.

Bien au contraire! Je suis prête à vous croire sur parole. Je viens de me souvenir de certaines histoires que l'on raconte dans mon pays. Est-ce que vous savez ce qu'est Xerxès? Demanda la petite.

Xerxès… Ce n'est pas cette ville en ruine qui se trouve en plein désert?

Tout à fait. Et bien on raconte que cette ville a été construite par des personnes qui venaient d'un autre monde. Mais un jour, ils sont partis, on ne sait pas pourquoi, et on ne les a plus jamais revu.

C'est fou ça… Penses-tu qu'il y aurait un lien entre ton histoire et mon monde?

Les légendes ne se fondes pas sur rien, il y a toujours une part de vérité.

Cela voudrait-il dire qu'il y a un moyen pour que je puisse retourner dans mon monde?

Peut-être.»

Aerith se laissa emporter par ses souvenirs. Quel plaisir elle éprouverait à revoir ses anciens amis qu'elle avait quittés bien trop tôt. Pouvoir à nouveau se sentir chez elle auprès d'eux. Ils lui manquaient tant. Cependant, elle se souvint du visage de la calamité. Elle s'apprêtait à accomplir ses horribles desseins. Si Aerith s'était retrouvée là, ce n'était pas une quelconque coïncidence. Elle avait un rôle à jouer dans ce monde. Et une nouvelle fois, elle ferait ce qu'il faudrait. Décidément, le moment des retrouvailles était encore bien loin.

Une larme coula sur la joue de la jeune femme. Elle ne le remarqua pas tout de suite, mais elle respira profondément pour se redonner du courage. May s'était aperçue de sa détresse. Elle lui prit la main et tenta de lui remonter le moral.

«Je suis sûre que vous retrouverez vos amis. Affirma May. Je comprends ce que vous ressentez. Cela fait plus d'une semaine que j'ai quitté ma famille et elle me manque atrocement.

Mais pourquoi est-tu parti aussi loin de chez toi? Questionna Aerith.

Notre empereur est en train de mourir et une course à la succession s'est engagée. Mon clan est le moins influent de Xing. Et j'en suis la représentante en tant que 17ème princesse de Xing. Je me suis rendue en Amestris pour trouver quelque chose que l'empereur convoite, afin de m'apporter ses bonnes grâces.

Je vois. Quelle est donc cette chose que tu recherches ardemment?

Je suis à la recherche de la vie éternelle!

La vie éternelle?!

Oui, j'ai entendu dire que je pourrais trouver des informations sur l'immortalité en Amestris. Après tout c'est aussi un pays qui utilise l'alchimie.

Tu m'en vois fort désolé, je ne pourrais pas t'aider de ce côté… Quoique…»

Aerith repensa à une chose que disait souvent Greed: il voulait lui aussi obtenir l'immortalité. Assurément, c'était une idée bien à la mode!

«Vous pratiquez aussi l'alchimie dans ton pays May?

D'une certaine manière, oui. En fait, nous n'appelons pas ça «alchimie», mais «elixirologie». De plus, la manière de l'utiliser est différente. On m'a dit que les alchimistes de ce pays utilisaient l'énergie dégagée par les tremblements de terre ou l'activité volcanique… Tandis que les elixirologistes, eux, utilisent un flux qui parcourt la planète et que l'on appelle «pouls du dragon».

Un flux d'énergie qui parcourt la planète… Cela me rappellela «rivière de la vie» dans mon monde. C'est de là que l'on tirait l'énergie des magies contenues dans les matérias.

Qu'est-ce que des matérias?

Ce sont des sortes de sphères qui contiennent de la magie et qui sont crées par la rivière de la vie, que l'on appelle aussi «mako».

Le «pouls du dragon» et la «rivière de la vie». C'est peut-être ce qui fait que nos mondes sont liés.

Ce serait incroyable… Mais toi May, est-tu une elixirologiste?

Oui, vous voulez que je vous montre comment ça marche?

Avec plaisir!»

May se leva et avança de quelques pas sur la chaussée. Elle sortit cinq kunaïs qu'elle laissa tomber sur un cercle qu'elle avait préalablement tracé. Chaque couteau était planté sur une branche de l'étoile qui se trouvait au centre du cercle.

«L'elixirologie est souvent utilisé en médecine. L'un de ses avantages, c'est de pouvoir se pratiquer à distance. Expliqua May».

Elle prit cinq autres kunaïs qu'elle lança quelques mètres plus loin. Puis elle posa ses mains sur le cercle qui se trouvait à ses pieds. Des éclairs apparurent et se propagèrent jusqu'au second cercle. La transmutation eut alors lieu. De petites fleurs blanches se mirent à pousser à une vitesse surprenante. Une fois la transmutation achevée, May alla cueillir les fleurs et les offrit à Aerith. Cette dernière lui en fut très reconnaissante, car ces fleurs lui faisaient étrangement penser à celles qu'elle cultivait dans l'église des taudis de Midgar.

Durant un temps, elles continuèrent à montrer leur alchimie respective en créant divers effets amusants. Soudain, Xiao Mei se mit à grogner et à hérisser son poil. Les deux filles relevèrent la tête et aperçurent Kimbley qui marchait vers elles. Aerith se remit debout et le toisa froidement du regard. Elle prit May par la main, prête à le distancer une nouvelle fois.

«Bon, dépêchez-vous toutes les deux, sinon on va rater le prochain train pour Central. Annonça Kimbley.»

Après avoir prononcés ces quelques mots, il s'en retourna à l'auberge. Aerith était plus que décontenancée. C'était un sacré revirement de situation. Kimbley était-il lunatique?! Non, ce n'était pas ça.

«Il n'est pas si méchant, pas vrai mademoiselle Aerith?»

La jeune femme esquissa un sourire et approuva d'un signe de tête.

«Allons-y.»

Le vent fouettait le visage de May qui était penchée à l'une des fenêtres du train. Elle n'avait jamais emprunté pareil engin. Pour elle, voyager à cette vitesse relevait de l'imaginaire. Pourtant, elle était bien là, ressentant chaque soubresaut du bolide. Sa tête commençant à tourner avec tout ce vent, elle se rassit sur le siège en bois à côté d'Aerith. En face se trouvait l'alchimiste écarlate qui essayait tant bien que mal de pioncer. Le train était relativement bondé, mais ils avaient réussi à se trouver trois places dans le wagon de queue. Quelques minutes plus tard, May s'endormit sur l'épaule d'Aerith. Cette dernière en profita pour demander quelque chose à Kimbley.

«Kim?

… Quoi?

J'aurais voulu savoir, maintenant que je te connais un peu plus, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas tué lorsque l'on s'est rencontré dans cette rue? D'après les dires de Greed et des chimères, tu es plutôt du genre à exploser tout ce qui bouge rien que pour le plaisir et à ne pas te soucier des conséquences. Alors pourquoi m'avoir laissé vivre?

Cela te dérange de vivre? Si c'est le cas, je peux arranger ça!

Bien sûr que non!

Donc, pourquoi me pose-tu une telle question?

Cesse de tourner autour du pot! On dirait que tu veux à tout prix éviter le sujet. Qu'est-ce qui te gène dans ma question?

Tout!

Comment ça?!

Il y a que je n'arrive pas à trouver de réponse. Je ne comprends pas moi-même mon geste, alors te l'expliquer…

Tu as donc agit sur un coup de tête.

On peut dire ça.»

Un nouveau blanc s'installa entre eux. Aerith regarda par la fenêtre. De très beaux paysages défilaient devant ses yeux. Elle les marqua à jamais dans son esprit pour ne pas les oublier. Son monde lui manquait, mais elle sentait qu'elle aurait du mal à quitter celui-ci.

Le train ralentit et entra dans la gare d'East City. Le chef de gare annonça deux minutes d'arrêt. Quelques personnes descendirent sur le quai, tandis que d'autres montait dans le train. Le sifflet de la locomotive se fit entendre et le train s'ébranla. Les gens se tassaient afin que tout le monde puisse avoir une place assise. Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus profond, se posta près d'eux.

«Puis-je m'asseoir ici, il n'y a plus de place nulle part? Demanda-t-elle.

Mais bien sûr! Répondit Aerith d'un ton avenant.

Merci beaucoup.»

Elle rangea sa valise en hauteur. Puis, elle s'assit à côté du militaire, vu que May dormait toujours à poings fermés contre Aerith. Winry – car c'était elle – se sentait un peu mal à l'aise à côté de cet homme. Elle avait pourtant déjà côtoyé des militaires; mais celui-ci avait un «elle ne savait quoi», qui faisait que l'on n'avait pas envie de rester près de lui trop longtemps. Vivement que le voyage se termine! Elle avait hâte de revoir Ed, Al et Celeb, puis de faire la fête. Aerith ayant sentit le malaise de la jeune fille, essaya de la dérider.

«Vous allez à Central vous aussi, mademoiselle…? Engagea la jeune femme.

Winry Rockbell! Oui, je me rends à Central pour y retrouver des amis et assister à la fête. Répondit Winry, heureuse de pouvoir se changer les idées.»

Kimbley sortit de sa torpeur lorsqu'il entendit le nom prononcé par la jeune fille. Rockbell… N'était-ce pas le nom de ce couple de docteurs qui soignait autant les militaires que les insurgés durant la guerre d'Ishbal?

« Une fête à Central?! Je n'étais pas au courant. S'exclama Aerith. Tu entends ça Kim? Ce serait bien si on allait y faire un petit tour lorsque l'on sera à Central. Alors tu es d'accord?

Hmm… Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Dit l'alchimiste en faisant la moue.

Allez quoi! C'est une manière comme une autre de se détendre. Et je pense que ça et fera du bien de t'amuser un peu! Affirma Aerith catégorique.

Tu sais bien que la seule chose qui m'amuse, ce sont les «beaux et grands feux d'artifices».»

Bien entendu, il ne fallait pas prendre cette phrase au pied de la lettre. Mais Winry ne connaissant pas le tempérament de l'alchimiste écarlate, elle ajouta:

«Oh, mais un feu d'artifice, il y en aura un pour clôturer la fin de la fête.

Tu vois, ce ne sera pas aussi désagréable que ça pour toi. Reprit Aerith.

C'est bon, je cède devant ton impertinence. On ira voir vite fait. Fit Kimbley exaspéré.

Super!»

Aerith et Winry échangèrent encore quelques paroles banales. Soudain le train fit une embardée. La jeune femme et la petite May furent projetés sur l'alchimiste qui les rattrapa juste à temps. Le train ne s'arrêta pas et continua sa course folle comme si de rien n'était. Pourtant bon nombre se posaient des questions. Quelques uns tirèrent sur les freins d'arrêt d'urgence en vain. Plusieurs commencèrent à paniquer. Cela criait dans tous les sens, des enfants pleuraient et des adultes s'insultaient sous l'effet de la colère et surtout de la peur. D'autres se rendirent en tête de wagon pour prendre des nouvelles auprès des voyageurs des wagons précédents. Notre petit groupe aussi s'interrogeait. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu provoqué une secousse pareille?

Un homme arriva tout tremblant et couvert de sueur, et ferma la porte du wagon avec fracas. Il se colla dos à la porte comme pour retenir une force invisible. Son teint était aussi pâle que celui d'un spectre. Il resta là, coi, regardant dans le vide. Un autre homme s'approcha de lui et lui demanda ce qu'il se passait dehors.

«… Il n'y a plus personne aux commandes de la locomotive.

Comment?! Demanda une femme plus qu'effarée.

Des… Des monstres! Ils les ont dévorés! Ils… Ils sont sur les toits des wagons.»

Un frisson d'horreur parcourut l'assemblée. Puis quelqu'un demanda pourquoi les freins ne marchaient pas. L'homme terrorisé lui répondit qu'il n'y en avait tout simplement plus. Sue cette dernière information, des cris fusèrent de plus belle. Ce fut la débandade, les gens s'agitaient et essayaient de sortir du train, mues par l'instinct de survie. Mais dans ces cas là, il était plus suicidaire de vouloir sortir que de rester assis bien sagement. Aerith craignant que la débâcle prenne un mauvais tournant, monta sur un siège et hurla à tout le monde de garder son calme et de se rasseoir.

«C'est bien joli tout ça, mais ce n'est pas en restant assis à attendre le messie, que nous sauverons nos peaux! Répliqua un homme particulièrement apathique.

Bien sûr, mais ce n'est pas en courant comme des imbéciles que vos trouverez une solution à nos problèmes! S'insurgea Aerith.

Alors que proposez-vous? J'espère que vous ne comptez pas que nous restions les bras croisés à attendre la mort?!

Déjà, il faut que nous nous débarrassions de ces monstres. Par la suite nous devrons trouver un moyen de ralentir le train.

Et comment prévoyez-vous de faire cela? Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que nous allons aller combattre ces monstres?! Ce serait de la folie pure; nous n'avons pas les moyens de les vaincre!

Je ne vous ai pas demandé si vous aviez envie de vous battre. En tout cas moi j'irai!»

L'assemblée resta un moment pantois, puis se mit à piaffer de rire.

«Tu n'es pas franchement crédible. Dit Kimbley à la jeune femme.

En même temps, tu ne fais pas grand-chose pour m'aider!

C'est bon, j'ai compris le message.»

Il se tint au côté d'Aerith et s'adressa à l'assemblée.

«Elle ne rigolait pas vous savez. Je vais l'accompagner, à deux on aura plus vite fait d'en finir. Ce sera une véritable partie de plaisir. Dit-il pour lui-même.»

Cette fois-ci, personne ne rie. Il est vrai que cet homme vêtu de l'uniforme militaire, inspirait déjà plus le respect. Aerith le remercia en son for intérieur.

«Mais, vous portez la montre en argent! Vous seriez un alchimiste d'état?! S'exclama un jeune homme sur le siège d'à côté.

Euh… C'est exact. Répondit Kimbley.

Bon, on y va? Pressa May qui était plus réveillée que jamais.

Ah non, toi tu restes ici! Rétorqua l'alchimiste.

Hors de question! Je vais vous montrer de quoi je suis capable!

Attendez, il y a toujours le problème des freins. Comment pourrons-nous arrêter ce train? Protesta Aerith.

Je pourrais peut-être vous aider sur ce point là. Dit Winry. Je suis mécanicienne, conduisez-moi jusqu'à la locomotive et je pourrais peut-être trouver un moyen ralentir ce train.

Très bien. Mais vous devrez rester en arrière mademoiselle; pareil pour toi petite! Ordonna Kimbley.

Je ne m'appelle pas «petite», j'ai un nom! S'offusqua May.

Au lieu de vous disputer, on ferait mieux d'y aller! Fit Aerith stoppant net leur tirade.»

Après avoir établit l'ordre dans lequel ils avanceraient – Kimbley en première ligne, suivi d'Aerith, puis de May et Winry fermerait la marche – le groupe sortit du wagon, pour ensuite monter les échelons menant sur les toits. Ils passèrent sans encombre le premier wagon. Plus que deux avant d'arriver sur celui transportant le bois et enfin la locomotive. Cela se corsait déjà sur le second wagon. La troupe comprit à ce moment ce qui avait provoque cet ébranlement. Devant eux se tenaient deux énormes loups affamés eu pelage marron et hirsute, et un gigantesque dragon noir perché sur le wagon de tête. Ce dernier s'envola au loin, abandonnant les deux loups à leur triste sort.

«Ah ben, ça alors! S'exclama Aerith.

Quoi donc? Demanda Kimbley.

Je sais parfaitement ce que sont ces monstres! On en rencontrait assez souvent dans mon monde.

Et je n'ai jamais vu ce genre de bestiole ici.

Mais alors, peut-être que la théorie selon laquelle nos mondes seraient liés est véridique?! Ajouta May.

J'avoue ne pas trop comprendre… Fit Winry désemparée.

Ce n'est pas le moment pour les explications. Dit l'alchimiste. Nous avons deux loups à occire!

C'est parti, yalaaa! Cria May surexcitée.»

Aerith transmuta une partie du toit en un bâton de combat; May sortit quelques kunaïs, prête à les lancer; quant à Kimbley, il se prépara simplement à joindre ses mains. Les deux loups foncèrent tête baissée. L'un deux sauta, mais fut vite décimé. Alors qu'il était dans les airs, Aerith lui assena un coup de bâton dans l'abdomen et l'envoya valser. Le loup sonné ne vit pas le deuxième coup arriver; Kimbley frappa dans ses mains et explosa la bête; Le second ayant un tant soit peu comprit ce qu'il venait de se passer, fut plus prudent. Son poil se hérissa et une aura verte l'entoura.

«Tout le monde à terre!! Hurla Aerith ayant reconnue le subterfuge.»

Ils se couchèrent donc à plat ventre au quart de tour. L'animal se redressa et d'un coup l'aura disparut. Une boule de glace se forma au-dessus des têtes des humains, puis explosa en un millier de morceaux tranchants. Une fois l'attaque éteinte, ils se relevèrent avec tout de même quelques égratignures à cause des éclats de glace.

«Merde, qu'est-ce que c'était?! Jura Kimbley.

Un sort de type glace te de niveau un, je dirais. Expliqua Aerith.

Tu veux dire que cette bestiole vient d'utiliser de la magie?!

Moi-même cela m'intrigue; je ne me souviens pas que de simples loups avaient des compétences magiques.

De la magie? Répéta May fascinée.

Mais c'est fou ça! S'exclama Winry.

IL en reste encore un. Avertit Kimbley.

Je vais me le faire! Dit May déterminée.»

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. May lança cinq couteaux sur la face du monstre et plaqua ses mains sur le cercle qu'elle avait dessiné sur le toit. La transmutation détruisit toute la surface de la gueule du loup. Ce dernier tituba et tomba du train pour s'écraser sur le sol.

«Alors là, je te tire mon chapeau May! Fit Kimbley ébahie par la performance de la petite fille.

Merci! Dit-elle heureuse qu'il reconnaisse son talent. Et en plus, il m'a appelée par mon prénom!

Etonnant! Kim qui fait des compliments, c'est rare! Ironisa Aerith.

Je ne relève même pas… Répliqua l'alchimiste.

Maintenant que la voie est libre, si on allait s'occuper de cette locomotive? Proposa Winry.

Il serait temps en effet, car nous nous rapprochons dangereusement de Central.»

Au loin apparaissait, un amoncellement de maisons et de bâtiments qui grandissait à vue d'œil. Ils firent donc du mieux qu'ils purent pour se rendre au plus vite auprès de la locomotive. Une fois sur place, Winry se mit à l'œuvre afin de dénicher un moyen de remplacer les freins. La ville se rapprochait inexorablement et ils allaient encore beaucoup trop vite. A cette allure, même en trouvant quelque chose qui pourrait ralentir le train, ils risquaient de s'arrêter plus loin que les quais. Winry finit par remarquer deux manivelles: le frein de secours. Le procédé était un peu archaïque. Il consistait à pousser une manivelle dans un sens et la seconde dans le sens opposé, et ainsi de suite. Winry demanda à ce que l'on baisse la pression de la locomotive tandis qu'elle activait le frein. Mais elle fut vite épuisée et relayée par Aerith, qui le fut par Kimbley…, etc. Pendant que May constatait avec effroi, l'arrivée folle du train dans la ville de Central. Ils dépassèrent la gare, mais à une vitesse désormais réduite. Cependant, ils heurteraient inévitablement le mur qui se trouvait en face d'eux. Ils roulaient assez lentement pour que les wagons ne soient pas détruits sous le choc, mais la locomotive elle, allait être broyée. Le groupe se dépêcha donc de repartir en sens inverse et atteignirent juste à temps le wagon de tête. Le train s'écrasa contre le mur, mais tous s'en sortirent indemnes.

Les voyageurs sortirent du train tout en louant le ciel d'être encore vivant. Des contrôleurs arrivèrent en trombe pour accueillir les passagers encore sous le choc. Tous s'étaient réfugiés dans les deux derniers wagons de la file; seules quatre personnes descendirent avec peine du wagon de tête. Un contrôleur vint les interpeller afin de savoir si ils allaient bien, puis ils se rendirent à la gare afin d'apporter des détails sur ce qu'il s'était passé sur ce convoi.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mea: Mwahaha!! Ma chère petite May entre dans la danse! Ca va valser!

May: Et oui, c'est moi, je viens envahir cette fic et piquer la vedette à certain!

Kimbley: Mais pourquoi tu l'as fait venir, j'avais déjà bien assez à faire avec Aerith!

Aerith: Dis que je suis un fardeau pendant que tu y es!

Kim: C'est exactement ce que je dis.

Aerith lui assène un coup de poêle sur la tête et Kim part dire bonjour aux anges

Mea: … Bon, ben à la prochaine.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7: Affrontements**

Un beau et chaud soleil brillait sur Central City. Au QG militaire de la ville, un homme de trente ans, avec des cheveux noirs coupés courts et des yeux couleur onyx, lisait le journal du matin assis à son bureau. Les titres parlaient de l'incroyable sauvetage du train d'East City par un homme et trois jeunes femmes. Une histoire assez étonnante d'ailleurs; les témoins racontaient que des monstres avaient attaqué le train. L'un d'eux disait même avoir aperçu une sorte de dragon noir. Le colonel Mustang rit dans sa barbe. «Décidément, les gens inventaient n'importe quoi lorsqu'ils étaient pris de panique!» Seulement, un détail l'intrigua dans cette sordide aventure; l'homme qui les avait sauvé, serait un alchimiste d'état. Roy Mustang repassa en revue tous ceux qu'ils connaissaient et qui auraient pu accomplir un tel acte. Beaucoup étaient morts sous le bras vengeur du dénommé Scar. Alors qui cela pouvait-il être? Ed aurait pu, mais il se trouvait à Central en compagnie de son frère et de ce nouvel alchimiste d'état, depuis un moment déjà. Le commandant Armstrong? Impossible, il était en ce moment même au QG Sud. Non, finalement, Roy ne voyait pas qui était ce mystérieux personnage.

Le colonel interrompit ses pensées lorsqu'il vit ses subordonnés entrer dans la pièce et s'installer à leur place habituelle. Un grand gaillard blond aux yeux bleus avec la clope au bec, s'adressa à son supérieur.

«Hey, colonel Mustang, vous avez entendu parler de ce qui est arrivé eu train d'East City? Demanda le blond appelé Jean Havoc.

Bien sûr, je m'informe moi! répondit Roy en lui balançant le journal.

Je me demande quand même qui sont ces quatre personnes qui ont réussi à sauver un train entier. Dit un jeune militaire portant des lunettes au nom de Kain Fuery.

J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait un alchimiste d'état. Ajouta le lieutenant Breda, un homme au ventre bedonnant. Vous pensez que cela pourrait être Edward Elric?

Impossible, il est à Central depuis quelques jours déjà. Répondit le colonel.»

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau pour laisser passer une femme aux longs cheveux blonds relevés sur sa nuque, suivie par un petit chien noir et blanc.

«J'étais sûre que je vous trouverais en train de parler de cet événement. Annonça Riza Hawkeye. Et si vous voulez tout savoir, je sais qui sont ces quatre sauveteurs inopinés.

Ah oui? Alors, ne vous faîtes pas languir, annoncez les noms. La précipita Mustang.

Parmi les trois jeunes femmes, il y en avait une qui avait de longs cheveux châtains noués en natte et s'appelait Aerith Gainsborough. La seconde était une petite fille aux cheveux noirs tressés du nom de May Chang.

May Chang? Ce nom est originaire de Xing il me semble. S'enquit l'adjudant chef Falman qui était une véritable encyclopédie sur pattes.

La troisième, reprit Riza, n'est autre que Winry Rockbell, l'amie d'enfance des Elrics.

C'est sûrement elle qui a trouvé comment arrêter le train, vu qu'elle est le mécanicienne. Approuva Roy.

Mais et cet alchimiste? Voulu savoir Havoc.

Et bien, l'alchimiste d'état en question se nomme Zolf J. Kimbley. Rajouta Riza.

Vous vous foutez de moi là, lieutenant Hawkeye, n'est-ce pas? Dit Mustang perplexe.

Pas le moins du monde.

Vous voulez me faire avaler que l'alchimiste écarlate à sauver un train entier avec l'aide de trois femmes?!

C'est la stricte vérité!

Mais qui est cet «alchimiste écarlate»? Demanda Fuery.

Zolf J. Kimbley surnommé l'alchimiste écarlate faisait parti des alchimistes d'état envoyé sur le front à Ishbal. Raconta Falman. Après la fin de la guerre, il a été jugé et reconnut coupable du meurtre de ses supérieurs.

De plus, il devrait être mort depuis longtemps. Ajouta Mustang.

Mais alors qu'est-ce qu'il faisait dans ce train? Demanda Breda.

C'est une bonne question… Seulement, cela me parait fortement improbable que ce fou est sauvé des vies.

Pourtant, c'est bien ce qui a été dit. Appuya Riza.

Je crois que je vais aller mener ma petite enquête. J'irais rendre visite à Winry Rockbell, elle doit être avec les Elrics désormais.

Bon, le débat est clos! Il est temps de se mettre au boulot.»

Sous la menace du revolver de Riza, l'équipe du colonel se mit à travailler dare-dare.

Le groupe de voyageurs revenus au nombre de trois, Winry ayant quitté pour rejoindre ses amis, avait vite déguerpi la gare. C'était la meilleure solution pour qu'on ne les interroge pas trop. Il ne fallait pas que l'on découvre que May était arrivée clandestinement en Amestris. Ils dénichèrent un hôtel en centre ville où ils louèrent deux chambres. Aerith dormirait en compagnie de May et Kimbley tout seul. Avant d'arriver à l'hôtel, Aerith avait lu sur un panonceau que la fête dont parlait Winry, commencerait dès ce soir. Ils décidèrent de rester dans leurs chambres en attendant l'heure prévue. Exténuée à cause de leur escapade sur les toits du train, May s'endormit sur son lit, sans demander son reste. Aerith resta près du lit de la petite pour veiller sur elle. C'est alors que l'alchimiste écarlate sans crier gare.

«J'aimerais te parler Aerith. Annonça Kimbley.

Chuut! Souffla la jeune femme. Tu ne peux pas faire moins de bruit? Mais quel bourrin!

Quoi encore?

Tu ne vois donc pas que May est en train de dormir?!

Ah, et alors?

Ce que tu peux être désagréable par moment!

Bon, je ne suis pas venu pour discuter de la façon dont je me comporte.

Qu'as-tu donc à me dire?

Ces monstres dans le train… Tu as avoué que tu savais ce que c'était.

Oui, ils provenaient de mon monde.

Selon toi, qu'est-ce que cela signifie?

Je vois où tu veux en venir. Tu te demandes ce qu'ils faisaient ici?»

Kimbley acquiesça.

«Je ne le sais pas moi-même… Reprit Aerith. Je ne comprends pas comment ils ont pu venir.

Remarque, tu es bien là toi. Appuya l'alchimiste.

C'est différent, je suis sensée être morte. Je n'ai pas souvenance de mon passage de mon monde à celui-ci.

Mais si des bestioles de ton monde se retrouvent ici, on peut donc penser qu'il y a une sorte de pont qui relie nos deux mondes et qui leur permet de communiquer.

C'est ce que je crois aussi. Mais, dans ce cas, où se trouve ce passage?»

La question resta suspendue. Aucun des deux n'avait de solutions à soumettre. La jeune femme brisa de nouveau le silence.

«Kim, j'ai autre chose à te rapporter. Dit-elle sur le ton de la confidence.»

Aerith ne souriait plus et fixait l'homme en face d'elle avec ses yeux d'un vert profond. L'alchimiste y décela une certaine terreur.

«Que se passe-t-il? Ca ne va pas? Demanda-t-il un peu inquiet.

Je n'aime pas cette ville. Avoua Aerith. Depuis que nous y sommes j'ai l'impression d'étouffer; je ressens à cet endroit des choses que je n'avais encore jamais ressenti nulle part. C'est comme si… Des millions d'âmes criaient à l'agonie.»

L'alchimiste ne répondit rien car il ne comprenait pas tout à fait ce que ces paroles signifiaient. De plus, le sérieux dont faisait preuve Aerith, le rendait perplexe.

«Vous aussi vous les entendez, mademoiselle Aerith?»

Les deux grandes personnes remarquèrent alors que May était éveillée et qu'elle se tenait assise dans son lit. Elle regardait la jeune femme avec un air de parfaite compréhension.

«Comme moi, vous avez entendu ces voix en arrivant à Central. Affirma May.

J'ai l'impression de réentendre le cri de la Planète. Dit Aerith en fermant les yeux comme pour mieux se souvenir. Sauf que cette fois, les pleurs qui flottent dans l'air sont plus intenses.

J'ai perdu le fil là… Fit Kimbley désorienté.

Vous ne les percevez pas monsieur Kimbley? Demanda May.

Bon sang, mais percevoir quoi?!

C'est normal qu'il ne puisse pas les entendre. Expliqua Aerith. Si moi, je peux entendre ces cris, c'est parce que je suis une Cetra, quant à toi May, tu es elixirologiste, c'est-à-dire que tu utilises le flux d'énergie qui parcours cette Terre. C'est pourquoi tu es en constante communication avec la Planète. Tu as appris à l'écouter et à communiquer avec elle. Contrairement à Kim.

Pourquoi ais-je la vague impression que vous me prenez pour un inculte? Railla l'alchimiste.

Parce que c'est le cas? Fit savoir Aerith.»

May rit de bon cœur tandis que Kimbley passait une main sur son visage, essayant de se contenir.

«Allons, je disais ça pour détendre l'atmosphère. Se rattrapa la jeune femme.

Ca, c'est toi qui le dis! Répliqua l'alchimiste.

Quelle heure est-il? Demanda May.

Dix-neuf heures trente. Répondit-il en regardant sa montre à gousset.

La fête doit avoir commencé. On se prépare?

Vous êtes vraiment décidé à y aller?

Bien sûr! Répondirent-elles en cœur.

Je sens que je vais le regretter…»

Sur ce, ils se changèrent. May enfila une robe violette et rose à manches longues. Aerith opta pour une robe blanche à bretelles lui arrivant aux genoux, avec des motifs brodés sur les bords. Kimbley fit très simple: une chemise blanche, un pantalon noir et une veste noire. Aerith s'empressa de refaire sa queue de cheval car elle le trouvait décoiffé. L'alchimiste râla un peu, mais se laissa finalement faire. May noua un nœud rouge autour du cou de Xiao Mei. Après ces préparations, le groupe sortit de l'hôtel pour se diriger vers la place où se déroulait la fête. Un air rythmé de musique leur parvint. La petite May sautillait sur place en suivant la musique, imitée par son panda. La grand-place était bondée; des stands d'attractions s'étalaient ça et là et une foule impatiente se pressait aux alentours. Un peu plus loin dans un parc, un orchestre jouait sous un chapiteau. Un piste de danse avait été monté juste à côté. Des gens dansaient à deux et mêmes à plusieurs dans une farandole délirante. Enchantée, et souhaitant ardemment danser, May prit la main de ceux qu'elle considérait comme ses sauveteurs. Elle les entraîna d'un pas joyeux vers la piste de danse. Seulement, Kimbley ne semblait pas adhéré à l'idée de la petite fille. Pour lui, ce serait la honte assurée! Mais, comment résister au regard inquisiteur que lui lançait Aerith?

Une fois de plus, il mit sa ferté de côté et prit la main que lui tendait la jeune femme, ainsi que celle de May. Il se laissa entraîner par ses deux partenaires vu qu'il ne savait pas danser. Malgré tout, ce petit moment d'insouciance ne lui déplaisait pas; May riait à cœur joie et Aerith esquissait l'un de ses plus beaux sourire. Cette joyeuse ambiance imprégnait l'alchimiste sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. Il fixait intensément le visage souriant de la demoiselle; un désir plus fort que tout, envahit son esprit: celui de la prendre dans ses bras et de la serrer fort contre lui. Il se rendit soudain compte qu'elle le regardait droit dans les yeux. En pensant aux idées saugrenues qu'il avait eu, il détourna le regard sentant que le rouge lui montait aux joues.

Tout à coup, Aerith s'arrêta net de danser. Elle fixait un point dans la foule, invisible aux yeux des deux autres. Elle pâlît et une peur insatiable s'insinua en elle. Kimbley sentait la main de la jeune femme trembler au creux de la sienne. Sans prévenir ses deux amis, Aerith courut en direction d'un platane à l'abri des regards. Elle s'y adossa et se laissa glisser le long de l'arbre. Elle haletait et son cœur battait à tout rompre; elle avait des sueurs froides et il lui semblait que tout tournait autour d'elle. Ses hauts le cœur devenaient de plus en plus incontrôlables. Ses deux compagnons arrivèrent plutôt inquiets.

«Mademoiselle Aerith! Vous n'allez pas bien? Demanda May effrayée par le teint spectral de la jeune femme.

On ferait mieux de rentrer. Annonça Kimbley.

Non! S'offusqua Aerith.»

L'alchimiste et l'elixirologiste se regardèrent d'un air interrogateur.

«Tu perds les pédales ou quoi?! S'insurgea Kimbley. Tu as vu dans quel état tu es?

Je dois m'assurer de la vérité. Fit Aerith butée, se relevant à présent.

La vérité? Mais de quoi parles-tu?!

Ce n'était peut-être que mon imagination, mais je suis pourtant certaine de l'avoir vu, lui…

Qui c'est ça, «lui»? Demanda May intriguée.

Sephiroth… Il faut que j'aille vérifier.

Ton assassin, n'est-ce pas? Reprit Kimbley. Et tu veux aller le chercher?!

Oui.

Tu es suicidaire ma parole!

Je ne vous oblige pas à m'accompagner. Je préfère autant que tu restes là auprès de May. Je ne veux pas que vous soyez impliqué là-dedans.

Parce que tu crois que je vais te laisser y aller comme ça?!»

Il se mit face à elle et la prit par les épaules. Il plongea son regard doré dans celui d'un vert profond de la jeune femme, pour lui faire comprendre que ce qu'il allait dire, il le pensait vraiment.

«Soit on part à sa recherche tous les trois, soit on rentre. Mais on reste ensemble quoiqu'il arrive.»

May fut heureuse d'entendre qu'il l'incluait elle aussi. Aerith s'étonna d'entendre de telles paroles sortir de la bouche de cet homme qui était à ce qu'on racontait, insensible. Ces paroles agirent comme un baume sur la terreur qu'avait éprouvée la jeune femme. Son courage revenait ainsi que les couleurs sur son visage. Un sourire espiègle s'étala sur ce dernier.

«Je ne pensais pas vivre assez longtemps pour t'entendre prononcer d'aussi bonnes paroles. Dit Aerith.

Ah euh… Fit Kimbley incapable de dire autre chose.

Ce que tu as dis était sincère Kim; Et cela me touche profondément.

… De rien.

Et moi alors, on m'oublie?! S'exclama May en se plaçant entre eux deux.

Bien sûr que non! Fit Aerith.

Comment pourrait-on oublier quelqu'un d'aussi encombrant… Euh non, je n'ai rien dit en fait. Se reprit l'alchimiste écarlate en sentant les crocs pointus du panda s'enfoncer dans son mollet.

Alors qu'on en finisse! Dit May en partant déjà à travers la foule.»

Non loin de là, un petit groupe de quatre personnes se baladait sur la fête. Un homme aux longs cheveux argentés, marchait aux côtés d'une gigantesque armure, elle-même suivant un jeune garçon avec une natte blonde, plus petit que la moyenne. Une jeune demoiselle aux yeux bleus calquait ses pas sur les siens. Edward sirotait bruyamment une boisson pétillante.

«Dis moi Ed, tu ne sais pas boire comme des gens civilisés? Fit remarquer Winry.

Je fais ce que je veux; et puis avec tout le bruit qu'il y a autour, je pense que je ne dérange personne. Appuya Ed.

Il n'empêche que tu me fais honte.

Ed a toujours été très extraverti. Expliqua Al à Celeb.

Regardez, c'est monsieur Hugues là-bas! S'exclama Winry.

Allons à leur rencontre! Suggéra Al.»

Ils se précipitèrent vers l'homme aux courts cheveux noirs coiffés en arrière et portant de fines lunettes rectangulaires. Ce dernier était accompagné de sa femme Gracia et de sa fille de trois ans, Elysia. Quand la petite aperçut le groupe, elle courut dans leur direction pour se jeter dans les bras de Winry grands ouvert.

«J'étais sûr que nous tomberions sur vous! Affirma Hughes. Alors, c'est lui le nouvel alchimiste d'état?»

Winry s'empressa de faire les présentations. Celeb avait toujours l'air aussi gêné lorsqu'il rencontrait de nouveaux visages, mais Maes réussi facilement à le mettre en confiance. Elysia grimpa sur les épaules en acier d'Alphonse après que ce dernier eut promis à son père qu'il ne la laisserait pas tomber.

«J'ai entendu dire que ton voyage de Resembool à Central avait été particulièrement mouvementé, Winry. Dit Hughes impatient d'en savoir plus.

C'est vrai, mais je ne m'en suis pas trop mal tiré! Répondit Winry.

Tout de même, si tu n'avais pas reçu cette aide inopinée, tu ne serais peut-être plus là pour en parler. Affirma Celeb.

J'ai toujours su que les trains n'étaient pas sans danger. Dit Ed.

N'empêche, tomber sur un alchimiste d'état, c'était vraiment un coup de bol! Reprit Al.

Je ne sais même pas comment il s'appelait et c'est pareil pour les deux filles qui l'accompagnait. Ajouta Winry.

Ah, mais moi, je sais qui étaient ces trois personnes! Annonça Hughes.

Et bien allez-y, mettez-vous à table. Dit Ed.

La plus petite se prénommait May Chang, on a des doutes sur ses origines; la jeune femme s'appelait Aerith Gainsborough, on n'en sait pas plus que ça sur elle. Quant à cet alchimiste d'état, c'était Zolf J. Kimbley, l'alchimiste écarlate.

Je me demande bien ce qu'il fichait dans ce train d'ailleurs.»

A cette voix, le groupe stoppa sa marche et se retourna pour voir apparaître le colonel Mustang. Maes lui assena une bonne tape dans le dos en lui souhaitant le bonsoir et Ed ronchonna de plus belle.

«On peut savoir ce qui t'amènes ici? Demanda Hughes.

Et bien, je pensais quelques infos, mais apparemment mademoiselle Rockbell n'en sait pas plus que nous. Répondit Roy.

Bah, laisse ton boulot de côté pour une fois et joint toi à nous!

Ne serait-ce pas le commandant Armstrong que j'aperçois au loin? Demanda Alphonse en montrant du doigts un géant chauve avec une mèche blonde.

Effectivement. Affirma Roy. Mais que fait-il là? Je le croyais n ce moment même au QG Sud.»

Pendant ce temps, tapis derrière des fourrés, trois personnes observaient la scène avec attention.

«Je n'avais pas rêvé, c'est bien lui! Dit Aerith sur le qui-vive.

Qu'il est beau… Souffla May les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

May, je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment pour ce genre de choses. Railla Kimbley. Pfff… Et il fallait que le flame alchemist soit dans le coup bien sûr!

Tu as entendu, le commandant Armstrong est ici, à Central. Marmonna Aerith.

Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche là lui aussi?

En tout cas, ce Sephiroth n'a pas franchement l'air d'un assassin. Affirma May qui regardait l'homme aux cheveux d'argent d'un œil admiratif.

Je te l'accorde. Approuva Aerith. Il est bien différent de celui que j'ai connu. C'est étrange…

On pourrait aller les rencontrer, comme ça on dirait bonjour à mademoiselle Winry. Proposa May.

Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me retrouver face à Mustang, mais c'est le seul moyen que l'on est d'en savoir un peu plus. Dit Kimbley.

Alors, on fonce! Finit par dire Aerith.»

Ils sortirent de leur cachette improvisée et s'avancèrent vers le groupe, l'air de rien. Ce fut Winry qui les aperçut en premier. Elle les héla tout en faisant de grands gestes de la main. A ce moment là, ceux qui l'accompagnaient les virent à leur tour. Mustang eut un étrange tic nerveux en reconnaissant l'homme qui arrivait. Ce dernier d'ailleurs, ne pu s'empêcher de lui jeter un regard noir.

«Tiens, tiens, ne serait-ce pas le «grand» colonel flamme? Ironisa Kimbley.

L'écarlate… Je te croyais toujours en tôle? Lui renvoya Roy.

Et bien, quel accueil chaleureux.»

La tension était à son comble. Les deux hommes se regardaient, épiant le moindre mouvement suspect. Les autres personnes qui se trouvaient autour sentaient presque la frustration qui se dégageait de leur combat silencieux. Seule Aerith ne se préoccupait pas de cet échange de pensées meurtrières. Son esprit était entièrement tourné vers une seule et unique personne. Sephiroth, l'homme qui s'était forgé une réputation de demi-dieu; celui qui l'avait assassiné et qui avait failli réduire son monde en poussière.

Cependant, aucune once de méchanceté ou de folie ne se dégageait du regard de l'homme aux cheveux d'argent. Il semblait respirer la bonté et l'innocence; seuls ses yeux aux pupilles rétractées contrastaient avec la pureté qu'il libérait. Si Aerith n'avait pas su ce qu'il avait fait par le passé, elle aurait pu croire que l'homme qui se trouvait en face d'elle n'était pas le véritable «ange à une aile». Alors qu'Aerith le sondait intérieurement, Celeb détourna les yeux de la bagarre spirituelle entre les deux alchimistes, pour croiser le regard de la jeune femme. Il fut étonné de voir qu'elle le fixait d'un air presque froid. Pourquoi le regardait-elle ainsi? Il ne pensait pas la connaître pourtant. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort. Il avait qu'elle pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Cette idée le mettait mal à l'aise. Il tremblait à présent. Mais que lui arrivait-il? Etait-ce de la peur? Peut-être bien, mais pourquoi était-il effrayé par cette femme? Il détourna à nouveau les yeux, ne supportant plus l'oppressante présence de la jeune femme. Il vida son esprit et son corps finit par se détendre.

Pendant ce temps, Maes Hughes avait réussi à mettre fin à l'affrontement psychologique entre Kimbley et Mustang. Ces derniers laissaient désormais une bonne distance entre eux. Aerith revint de son introspection un peu frustrée. May le comprit et s'accrocha à son bras. La jeune femme se tourna vers Winry avec un large sourire aux lèvres.

«Je suis contente de te revoir Winry. Alors tu nous présentes tes amis?»

La jeune fille aux cheveux blonds s'exécuta et présenta tout le monde. Aerith et May se réjouissait à l'idée de faire de nouvelles connaissances, tandis que Kimbley pensait que cela ne servirait qu'à leur apporter de nouveaux ennuis. Aerith tiqua en entendant le nom que portait désormais Sephiroth. Pourquoi diable n'avait-il pas gardé son nom d'origine?! Etait-ce pour cacher son identité? Cette hypothèse ne tenait pas debout puisque personne dans ce monde ne connaissait sa réputation. Se pourrait-il que Sephiroth ait vraiment changé? Ou bien…

Aerith interrompit ses pensées confuses pour se tourner vers la dernière personne que lui présentait Winry. C'était l'homme qui avait répondu à la provocation de l'écarlate. Roy Mustang qu'il s'appelait et c'était lui aussi, un alchimiste d'état. Elle constata qu'il était fort bel homme, il ne devait pas laisser indifférent la gent féminine. Déjà, comme à son habitude, le flame alchemist afficha son plus beau sourire et s'approcha de la jeune femme pour la courtiser.

«C'est donc vous la charmante jeune femme qui a aidé à sauver les passagers de ce train d'une mort certaine. Vous avez des yeux magnifiques, vous devez avoir beaucoup d'admirateurs.

Merci, mais je pourrais en dire autant de vous, monsieur Mustang. Dit Aerith subjuguée par la courtoisie de l'homme aux yeux couleur onyx.

Vous accepteriez bien de venir dîner un soir avec moi? Proposa Roy.»

Aerith rougit, mais hésita quant à la proposition du colonel. Elle s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque Kimbley, qui ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, passa son bras sous celui de la jeune femme. Aerith le regarda surprise, mais éprouva un sentiment étrange au fond d'elle-même.

«Je crains que ce ne soit pas possible, nous devons redescendre dans le Sud dès demain. Annonça Kimbley qui lança un regard en coin vers le commandant Armstrong.

Crois-tu que je vais te laisser t'enfuir comme ça? Releva Mustang qui regardait la scène, outré. Avec cette femme et cette petite fille entre tes mains? C'est hors de question, j'aurai bien trop peur que tu les fasses souffrir pour assouvir tes pulsions sadiques!

Primo, je ne m'enfuis pas; je suis de nouveau sous les ordres de l'armée je te signale. Secundo, tu te méprends sur mes intentions. Tertio, tu peux parler, mais toi aussi on ne peut pas dire que tu es les mains propres.»

En prononçant cette dernière phrase, Kimbley exhiba un sourire malfaisant. Il savourait déjà sa victoire sur l'alchimiste de flamme. Roy était tendu, il avait peur de comprendre de quoi voulait parler l'écarlate.

«Il est vrai que tuer des Ishbals était loin d'être une bonne action, mais je ne suis pas le seul dans ce cas. Reprit Mustang.

Ne fais pas celui qui ne sait pas de quoi je veux parler. Attaqua Kimbley. Tu as très bien compris ce que je voulais dire, seulement cela te restes en travers de la gorge. Surtout que tu côtoies leur fille à présent.

Tu dis encore un seul mot et je ne réponds plus de mes actes. Fit Mustang dont la colère allait bientôt éclater.

Ce n'est certainement pas toi qui m'interdiras de dire la vérité; parce que tu as peur de cette vérité, je me trompe?

Ferme la… Siffla Mustang qui enfilait déjà son gant alchimique à l'abri des regards.

Et oui, le «héros d'Ishbal» n'est pas aussi blanc qu'on le croit! Il est coupable d'un meurtre. Car c'est lui le meurtrier de vos parents mademoiselle Rockbell! Mais bien entendu, il s'en sort sans dommage car c'était les ordres de l'armée.»

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur le groupe. Winry ouvrit de grands yeux choqués. Elle regardait les deux alchimistes qui se faisaient face, à tour de rôle. Elle était perdue, elle ne savait plus quoi penser, ni comment réagir. Devait-elle être en colère? Mais contre qui? Mustang qui avait assassiner ses parents, ou Kimbley qui avait annoncé cette information de façon odieuse?

Edward était dégoûté par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, il fulminait intérieurement. Il ne lâcherait pas le colonel tant qu'il ne lui aurait pas donné de plus amples explications.

Mustang réagit vite et inconsidérément pousser par la haine qu'il éprouvait pour l'alchimiste écarlate. Il leva son bras ganté et frotta son pouce et son index l'un contre l'autre. Une étincelle jaillit en direction de Kimbley. Aerith n'écoutant que son cœur, poussa son ami sur le côté. Ils évitèrent en partie la transmutation, mais la jeune femme sentit la morsure des flammes sur son bras droit. Mustang fut pris de panique à l'idée d'avoir touché la jeune femme. Les flammes qui avaient été lancées en l'air, s'évaporèrent aussi vite qu'elles étaient apparues. Aerith tituba et fut rattrapé par Kimbley qui – il du se l'avouer – avait eu très peur pour Aerith. Elle plaqua sa main gauche sur la plaie suintante et grimaça de douleur.

"Mademoiselle Aerith!! Hurla May effrayée."

La petite fille se précipita vers son amie, imitée par la plupart du groupe. Seuls restaient en retrait, Mustang car il était toujours sous le choc, et Sephiroth car il éprouvait encore cette peur indicible lorsqu'il regardait la jeune dame.

Les parents de Winry étant médecins, la jeune fille avait lu pas mal de livre sur la question. Elle entreprit donc de faire un garrot au bras d'Aerith. La brûlure était profonde, Winry estima que la plaie mettrait un certain temps à cicatriser. Kimbley ôta sa veste et la mit sur les épaules tremblantes d'Aerith. Son regard était perdu dans le vide et son visage n'affichait aucune expression. Il l'aida à se relever et May se remit elle aussi debout.

«Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de partir. Dit Kimbley.

Il faut qu'elle voit un médecin! Soutint Winry.

On fera ce qu'il faut en temps voulu. Lui répondit-il entraînant déjà Aerith. May, on y va!

Ah oui! J'arrive. Fit la petite fille désorientée.»

Juste en passant à côté du flame alchemist, Kimbley jeta un regard noir à ce dernier, qui était lourd de sous-entendus. Ils se dirigèrent alors en silence dans la rue principale. En direction de leur hôtel. Les personnes restantes finirent elles aussi par se disperser en se disant un vague «bonsoir».

Quelque part sur la fête, un jeune maigrichon habillé bizarrement se tenait perché sur le toit d'un chapiteau. Il avait observé la scène se délectant de la stupidité dont faisait preuve les humains.

«Finalement, il y a de l'ambiance par ici, apprécia Envy. Ce petit spectacle m'a ouvert l'esprit. Je ne pensais pas autant m'amuser en venant ici. Dommage que l'écarlate n'ait pas fait de carnage, ça aurait été marrant; j'aurais pu participer en douce et en profiter pour tabasser le fullmetal nabot! Malheureusement, il a l'air d'en pincer pour cette femme. Aaah… Les humains sont vraiment stupides!»

Sur ce, il disparut dans la nuit noire.

Lorsque l'hôtelier vit Aerith blessée, il s'empressa d'appeler un médecin. Ce dernier arriva aussi vite qu'il pu et osculta la jeune femme dans sa chambre. Il pansa correctement la plaie et lui prescrit quelques médicaments afin d'éviter une éventuelle infection. Puis, il s'en alla après s'être assuré qu'elle ne se sentait pas trop mal. May alla s'asseoir près d'elle.

«Ca va aller, mademoiselle Aerith? Demanda la petite.

Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va bien! Garantit Aerith en affichant enfin son habituelle sourire.»

Ce simple sourire réconforta May qui sourit à son tour. Xiao Mei, le petit panda, se percha sur l'épaule gauche de la jeune femme. Celle-ci la caressa gentiment. Trois petits coups furent frappés à la porte de leur chambre. Aerith lança un «entrez!» et Kimbley apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte. La jeune femme remarqua qu'il évitait à tout prix de la regarder dans les yeux. Il resta debout et contempla la ville s'étendait derrière la fenêtre, les mains dans les poches.

«C'est la deuxième fois que tu me sauves la vie, Aerith. Dit-il d'un ton neutre.

C'est vrai, désormais, tu as une grande dette envers moi! Plaisanta-t-elle.

…

Je rigolais tu sais… C'est dans ma nature de faire passer la vie des autres avant la mienne. Je n'ai jamais rien demandé en échange.

Justement! S'énerva Kimbley. Tu devrais penser un peu plus à toi, de temps en temps!

Je rêve ou… Ce n'est pourtant pas ton genre de penser aux autres. Peut-on savoir ce qui te rend si attentionné envers moi, Kim?

…»

Aerith regarda May comme si elle attendait qu'elle lui dise quelque chose. La petite semblait avoir compris car elle hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. La jeune femme se leva en soutenant son bras blessé retenu par une écharpe. Elle se posta à côté de l'alchimiste et regarda le ciel étoilé qui s'étendait devant elle. Des dizaines de lumières de couleurs différentes envahirent le ciel d'un noir d'encre. Un bruit de pétarade emplit l'air. Le feu d'artifice venait de commencer.

«C'est magnifique, n'est-ce pas? Apprécia Aerith.

Tu as raison. Répondit l'alchimiste un petit sourire en coin. Le bruit de ces fusées qui explosent résonne au plus profond de mon être.»

Aerith poussa un long soupir. Seulement, ce n'était pas ce bruit là que Kimbley percevait le plus. Un son plus sourd et régulier s'imposait à ses oreilles. Ce n'est qu'après un certain temps de réflexion, qu'il comprit que c'était son cœur qui battait ainsi. Pourquoi battait-il la chamade à ce moment précis? La seule fois où il s'était senti dans un tel état d'euphorie, c'était lors de la guerre d'Ishbal, lorsqu'il explosait tout sur son passage. Mais là, ce n'était pas le cas! Son cœur s'emballa encore plus quand il sentit la tête d'Aerith posée sur son épaule. Il eut du mal à déglutir et sentit son visage s'empourprer. Jamais il n'avait ressenti cela pour quelqu'un et il ne savait pas comment réagir.«Je ne me sens vraiment pas bien, pensa-t-il. Vite! Que quelque chose se passe, sinon je vais me sentir mal!»

«Hé! Je ne vois rien moi! S'écria May.»

Ce fut elle qui sauva la mise à Kimbley. Les deux grandes personnes s'écartèrent et laissèrent passer May qui se percha sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux admirer le spectacle. Le feu d'artifice terminé, la petite se coucha et Aerith la borda. Le petit panda s'installa confortablement sur le coussin où reposait la tête de son amie. La jeune femme raccompagna l'alchimiste jusqu'à la porte de leur chambre.

«Bon, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit… Commença Kimbley.

Je sais, je ne manquerais pas de venir t'embêter! Le coupa Aerith. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à nous dire bonne nuit.»

Avant même qu'il est pu répondre, Aerith passa sa main valide sur la joue de l'alchimiste et frôla ses lèvres des siennes. Après ce rapide échange, la jeune femme s'enfuit derrière la porte de sa chambre. Une fois de plus, Kimbley resta planté sur le palier, désorienté et aussi rouge qu'une pivoine. C'était comme si plus rien n'existait autour de lui. Il ne savait pas s'il devait hurler sa joie ou au contraire la retenir. Il passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres qu'elle avait embrassées. Il n'arrivait décidément pas à le croire. Se pourrait-il finalement, que quelqu'un ait des sentiments pour lui, le sanguinaire alchimiste écarlate? Apparemment, c'était le cas d'Aerith. Il s'en retourna dans sa chambre et se coucha. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers elle. Une seule chose comptait pour lui à présent, c'était d'accomplir la promesse qu'il avait faite à Greed; protéger Aerith à n'importe qu'elle prix.

Ce matin, le réveil fut aisé. Aerith se réveilla de bonne humeur – bien qu'elle ait le bras à moitié brûlé. Elle était fière de ce qu'elle avait osé faire la soirée d'hier. Embrassé l'alchimiste écarlate n'était pas une victoire négligeable. Surtout qu'il lui avait rendu son baiser. Aerith se leva donc toute excitée et heureuse de vivre. May Chang était déjà assise à une table devant un bol de thé, son petit panda à ses côtés, dévorant une brioche entière. Elle se mit à rire nerveusement en voyant la jeune femme approcher.

«Qu'y a-t-il May? Interrogea Aerith interloquée.

Oh, pour rien! Répondit précipitamment la petite d'un air qui en disait long.»

Ne cherchant pas à comprendre, Aerith s'empressa d'attaquer son petit déjeuner. Kimbley arriva finalement à leur table, rentrant d'une balade matinale; il avait de nouveau revêtu son uniforme militaire. En le voyant débouler, May ne pu retenir un autre rire nerveux.

«Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive? Demanda l'alchimiste.

Je n'en sais trop rien. Lui répondit Aerith. Au fait, qu'est-ce qu tu es parti faire ce matin?

Je suis allé à la gare, acheter des billets. Dit-il en sortant les tickets de train de sa poche.

Alors, on repart vraiment au QG du Sud, fit-elle avec une pointe de tristesse; puis elle se souvint d'une chose. Mais, et May? On ne peut pas l'emmener se jeter dans la gueule du loup?!»

A ces mots, May cessa de sourire, l'appréhension revenait à la charge.

«Je sais bien, mais le fait qu'Armstrong soit là n'est sûrement pas le fruit du hasard. Maintint Kimbley.

Tu insinuerais qu'il nous espionne?

Je te l'avais dis, ce Archer ne nous fait pas confiance.

Ce n'est pas une raison pour qu'on laisse May tomber entre les griffes de cet infâme bonhomme!

Je vous en prie, ne m'abandonnez pas… Fit une petite voix.»

De grosses larmes roulaient sur les joues rondes de la petite fille. Toute la joie qu'avait ressenti Aerith ce matin se dissipa en voyant ce visage triste et apeuré. Elle se leva de sa chaise et serra la petite dans ses bras.

«Qu'est-ce tu racontes? Confia Aerith. On ne va pas t'abandonner; les amis, c'est fait pour s'entraider, pas vrai Kim?

J'ai décidé qu'on descendrait dans le Sud, mais je n'ai pas précisé où on irait exactement.

Tu veux dire que…

Ouais, il est temps de retrouver de vieux «amis».»

A suivre…


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8: Pris au Piège**

Décidément, les trains étaient bondés ces temps-ci. Les trois compagnons firent la moitié du voyage debout. Au fur et à mesure les places se libérèrent; la virée se passa sans encombres. La ville de Dublith n'avait pas changé d'un pouce. Le soleil commençait déjà à décliner; Il fallait se dépêcher de retrouver la bande à Greed afin de mettre May Chang en sûreté. Ils commencèrent par arpenter les rues de la cité, en espérant tomber sur une des chimères rescapées. Leurs efforts furent récompensés, car la chimère-lézard épiait en douce au coin d'une rue sombre. Elle les conduisit en dehors de la ville, puis traversèrent une forêt épaisse pour arriver dans une clairière où se trouvait une vieille bâtisse de paysan. Une rivière coulait à côté, drainée par une roue de moulin raccordée à la masure.

A cet endroit, il faisait déjà nuit et ils purent apercevoir de la lumière filtrer à travers les rideaux tirés. La chimère frappa à la porte; un œil apparut dans une fente et reconnu immédiatement ceux qui se trouvaient sur le palier. La porte s'ouvrit sur une Martel rayonnante, qui accueillit Aerith à bras ouverts et un peu plus froidement Kimbley. Elle fut d'abord étonnée de voir une petite fille les accompagner, mais se réjouit aussitôt en sachant qu'elle venait renforcer les rangs. Une fois rentrés, les retrouvailles – ainsi que les présentations – furent assez émouvantes. Greed serra tout contre lui une Aerith qui riait aux éclats, sous le regard désapprobateur – et un peu jaloux – de Kimbley. D'ailleurs, ce dernier eut droit aussi à une étreinte d'un homonculus un peu trop expansif. L'alchimiste se dégagea tant bien que mal, tandis qu'Aerith racontait leurs aventures à quatre chimères attentives. Greed se prit d'affection pour la petite May qui ne refusa aucunement sa présence encombrante – au contraire, elle le trouvait même attachant! Une plus grande complicité se tissa entre eux, lorsque May avoua qu'elle cherchait tout comme lui, la vie éternelle.

C'est autour d'une grande table de chêne qu'ils s'installèrent afin de bivouaquer. On mangea un bon pot-au-feu et on treuilla pas mal de bière et de vin. Après ces trois heures de festivité, seules trois personnes étaient encore en bonne état: Dolchatte, Kimbley et Xiao Mei – même après avoir bu trois ou quatre pintes de bières, le petit panda était parfaitement lucide. Roa ronflait la tête posée sur la table; la chimère-lézard dormait suspendue à une poutre grâce à sa queue; Martel et Aerith riaient à tue-tête pour un oui ou pour un non; Enfin May dormait à poings fermés, blottit contre Greed qui n'allait pas tarder lui non plus, à rejoindre Morphée.

«Je crois qu'il serait judicieux de laisser Roa pioncer là où il est, jugea Dolchatte. Je m'occupe de Martel et de monsieur Greed.

Comme tu veux; je me charge d'Aerith et de la petite. Dit Kimbley.»

Ils entreprirent donc de coucher tout le monde. Ils n'eurent aucune peine pour Greed et May, mais lorsque ce fut le tour des deux jeunes femmes… Vu qu'elles avaient un peu trop bu, leur comportement était plus extravagant qu'à l'accoutumée. Dolchatte eut bien du mal à décrocher Martel qui se pendait littéralement à son cou tout en lui disant qu'elle ne le quitterait jamais. Des mots qu'elle n'aurait jamais dit, consciente. Il finit tout de même par réussir à la mettre au lit et à se carapater vite fait dans sa chambre. Aerith donna encore plus de fil à retordre à Kimbley. Lui qui pensait la coucher en vitesse pour pouvoir lui-même rejoindre son lit, il eut tort. Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre à la suite d'Aerith, cette dernière se retourna vivement et claqua la porte derrière lui. Elle se planta alors devant lui, si près qu'ils pouvaient sentir leurs souffles respectifs sur leur visage. Kimbley ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, pétrifié devant cette femme qui lui lançait un regard provocateur. Au grand dam de l'alchimiste, Aerith se colla tout contre lui et l'embrassa avec passion. Il ne su pas bien pourquoi – peut-être que l'alcool avait finalement fait son effet – mais il serra la jeune femme dans ses bras et lui rendit son baiser. Son cœur débordait de joie, seulement sa raison le rappela à l'ordre. Aerith était complètement saoule; lucide, elle ne se serait jamais permise de faire une chose pareille. Donc, il coupa court au baiser et la repoussa gentiment.

«Le mieux serait que tu ailles dormir afin de récupérer, posa Kimbley plus rouge que jamais. Tu ne crois pas, Aerith?

Tu ne veux pas rester avec moi? Fit Aerith chagrinée.

Je te rappelle que demain on doit retourner au QG Sud. Et j'aimerais que tu sois dans ton état normal…

Ce lieutenant-colonel ou je ne sais quoi peut très bien attendre! Pour une fois que nous sommes seuls tous les deux.

Euh…»

N'attendant pas la réponse de l'écarlate, Aerith posa sa tête sur l'une de ses épaules. Kimbley avait très peur de ce que Aerith pouvait être capable de faire sous les effets de l'alcool; mais elle resta comme ça à écouter les battements rapides du cœur de l'alchimiste. Puis, il sentit qu'elle glissait, il la rattrapa et prononça son prénom. Pas de réponse, elle s'était endormie. Il la prit dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'à son lit. Après l'avoir recouverte, il s'agenouilla sur le plancher afin de se trouver à la hauteur du visage de la jeune femme. Il écarta quelques mèches de cheveux pour éclairer son visage fin. Même endormie, elle était rayonnante. Kimbley se surprit à sourire en la regardant, mais il du admettre qu'elle le fascinait. Sa tête posée sur un coussin qu'il entourait de ses bras, il sentit ses yeux se fermer d'eux-même sur l'image éblouissante de la Cetra.

Plusieurs heures plus tôt au quartier général de Central, deux hommes en uniformes marchaient le long d'une allée de colonnes. Mustang discutait avec le commandant Armstrong; il voulait savoir ce qui se passait dans le sud, et ce que lui rapporta le géant blond était plus qu'intéressant.

«Ce que vous me racontez là est fort surprenant, commandant Armstrong. Dit Mustang.

Il serait bien que vous n'ébruitiez pas cela, mon colonel. Fit Armstrong anxieux. Normalement, je n'aurais pas du vous parler de cette affaire, mais je sais que je peux vous faire confiance.

Qu'allez-vous faire concernant l'écarlate et les deux demoiselles qui l'accompagnent?

Je pense qu'ils vont chercher à cacher la petite fille; c'est pourquoi dans mon rapport, je dirais simplement: «ils ont visité la ville minière de Youswell et Central, puis sont rentrés sans faire de rencontres fortuites.»

Vous êtes donc d'avis de les protéger.

J'ai l'impression qu'il se trame quelque complot sous notre nez.

J'en ai moi aussi conscience. Mustang réfléchit à toute vitesse. Je peux donc compter sur vous pour veiller sur cette jeune femme et essayer de savoir quels seront les prochains événements?

Certainement!»

Armstrong s'arrêta et serra la main du colonel.

«Il en faut pas que je les perde de vue. Au plaisir de vous revoir colonel Mustang, salua le géant.

Prenez garde à vous, commandant. Répondit Mustang avec un sourire déterminé.»

Le commandant Armstrong partit donc à la gare pour prendre le train qui le ramènerait à Dublith. Il repéra dans la foule qui montait à bord, Kimbley, Aerith et la petite demoiselle. Très bien, ainsi il n'aurait pas à les chercher à l'arrivée. Les quelques heures de train passées, il les suivit en dehors de la ville pour arriver à une vieille maison paysanne où s'étaient apparemment réfugiées les chimères survivantes. Armstrong décida de rentrer de suite au QG, mais il n'informerait pas Archer de sa découverte. Seulement, à l'orée du bois, une ombre furtive observait attentivement la scène. Bien à l'affût dans les fourrés, elle esquissa un sourire malveillant.

Un long bâillement suivi de quelques étirements et Greed fut debout. Il regarda par la fenêtre et vit que le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Se dirigeant vers la pièce qui servait de hall d'entrée comme de salon, il remarqua que personne n'était encore levé. Il devrait aller réveiller Aerith et Kimbley, car si ils tardaient trop à revenir au QG Sud, ils allaient se faire remonter les bretelles. Sans trop d'enthousiasme, il se rendit vers les chambres de l'alchimiste et de la jeune femme. Ce n'était pas de sortir Aerith de sa torpeur qui l'embêtait, mais plutôt de secouer l'écarlate; ce dernier n'était jamais de très bonne humeur lorsqu'il ne se réveillait pas tout seul. Greed entra donc dans la chambre de la jeune demoiselle en silence; elle était bien là, plongée dans ses rêves. Pourtant, un détail dans le décor ne collait pas avec le reste. Greed sursauta en se rendant compte que Kimbley se trouvait là lui aussi, assis à côté du lit d'Aerith. «Pourvu qu'il ne se réveille pas, supplia Greed en pensée. S'il me voit en train de les observer dans une telle situation, je suis bon pour aller repeindre les murs!» Ce ne fut pas l'homme à la queue de cheval qui se réveilla en premier, mais la jeune femme aux yeux verts. Elle étira ses bras et jeta un coup d'œil en direction de l'homonculus.

«Que fais-tu là Greed? Demanda Aerith étonnée.

Chut, moins fort! Murmura-t-il en jetant des regards furtifs vers l'écarlate. J'étais venu vous réveiller, mais… Je n'ai pas franchement l'intention de perdre une vie pour satisfaire les désirs sadiques d'une certaine personne.»

Il désigna la personne en question du menton et Aerith tourna son regard vers l'homme qui dormait près d'elle.

«Tiens, qu'est-ce que Kim fais là? Se demanda la jeune femme interloquée. C'est bon Greed, je m'occupe de lui!

Merci! Et félicitations, tu as réussi à le dompter à ce que je vois! Fit Greed malicieux avant de sortir de la chambre en quatrième vitesse.»

Aerith se contenta de pouffer de rire. Elle se leva tranquillement afin de ne pas réveiller l'alchimiste trop brusquement. Elle s'assit près de lui et le fixa dans son sommeil. C'était étrange, tout air de sadisme le quittait lorsqu'il dormait. Il était si séduisant ainsi. Elle caressa la joue de l'alchimiste de sa main valide.

«Kim, réveille-toi… Murmura-t-elle d'un ton attendrissant.»

Si elle osait… Et puis flûte! Il mettrait bien ses réflexions de côté pour une fois! Elle approcha son visage de l'écarlate et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Alors qu'elle l'embrassait, elle sentit qu'il répondait à son baiser. Enfin, il ouvrit grands les yeux et sursauta lorsqu'il comprit ce qu'il se passait à son insu. Il rampa jusqu'au mur afin de mettre le plus de distance entre lui et Aerith. Cette dernière rigola à gorge déployée en voyant sa réaction et son teint rouge vif.

«Tu as peur d'une femme à présent? Ironisa la jeune dame pliée en deux.

… Mais… C'est la deuxième fois que tu me prends en traître! s'exclama l'alchimiste en reprenant son aplomb.

Ben quoi, ça ne te plaît pas?!

Euh, non… C'est que…

Ah oui, c'est vrai, je ne dois pas empiéter sur ton cercle vital. Sauf que toi, tu ne te gênes pas pour te vautrer sur mon lit!

Mais, c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, ma parole!

Comment ça? As-tu une bonne raison pour te trouver dans la même chambre que moi?

C'est-à-dire que… Tu ne te souviens de rien? Demanda-t-il soudain pris d'un doute.

Me souvenir de quoi?

Tu ne te rappelles vraiment pas ce qu'il s'est passé hier au soir?!

Nous avons mangé autour d'une grande table et je crois bien que je me suis endormie.

C'est tout?

Et bien, oui! Pourquoi, il s'est passé quelque chose?

Non, rien…»

«Je me disais aussi… Pensa-t-il.»

Il préféra ne rien révéler à la jeune femme; et puis il se sentait déjà assez mal à l'aise comme ça. Aerith s'était levée et entraînait Kimbley dans le salon pour dire au revoir à leurs amis. Il se faisait tard et ils devaient retourner au QG Sud de suite.

«May, nous allons te laisser ici un temps afin que les militaires ne découvre pas ton existence; tu es d'accord? Demanda Aerith avec douceur.

Et ne fais rien d'inconsidéré, rajouta l'écarlate.

Ne vous faîtes pas, je serais sage comme une image! Assura May.

Pas d'inquiétudes, je veillerais personnellement à ce qui ne lui arrive rien! Dit Greed en frottant la tête de la petite.

C'est bien ce qui me fait peur, marmonna Kimbley.

Je t'ai entendu, tu sais.

J'espère bien!

Oh, je vous arrête tout de suite! Vous n'allez quand même pas vous crêper le chignon maintenant? Intervint Martel.

Ouais, tu as raison… Ronchonna Greed.

Il est temps d'y aller. A bientôt tout le monde! Salua Aerith.»

Pendant qu'ils descendaient la pente douce qui menait à la fin de la clairière, ils purent apercevoir leurs amis leur faire de grands signes de la main. Sous les arbres, on ne voyait pas à cent mètres tellement il faisait sombre. Ils arrivèrent finalement à l'orée de la forêt; de là ils se dirigèrent vers la ville, puis suivirent une grande rue qui les amena directement devant le QG Sud. Les gardes en postes les laissèrent passer après quelques formalités. Rentrer dans ce bâtiment ne les enchantait pas beaucoup; il fallait à tout prix trouver un moyen de se défaire du corps armé. Mais pour l'instant la meilleure tactique était d'attendre. Avant d'entrer dans le bureau d'Archer, Kimbley retint Aerith.

«Ecoute-moi, l'ami Archer va sûrement nous poser des questions sur notre excursion, mais laisse-moi y répondre. Intima l'écarlate.

Tu es sûr de vouloir te débrouiller seul? Demanda la jeune femme.

J'improviserais. Seulement, ne t'en mêles pas, si nos deux récits ne collent pas, il pourrait le remarquer.

Motus et bouche cousue alors! Répondit Aerith en esquissant le geste de fermer son clapet à double tour.»

Kimbley abaissa la poignée et poussa la porte; tous deux s'engouffrèrent dans le bureau déjà occupé par Archer et Armstrong. L'homme au faciès pâle présenta un siège à Aerith qui accepta promptement. Le lieutenant-colonel s'assit à sa table de travail et croisa les doigts devant lui. L'écarlate se préparait mentalement à répondre – ou plutôt mentir – sans ciller, aux questions de son supérieur. Ce dernier posa son regard glacial sur l'homme à la queue de cheval.

«Il me semble que je vous avais assigné une mission, alchimiste écarlate, commença Archer. Vous n'avez donc pas appréhendé ces deux chimères?

Nous ne les avons même pas croisés. Répondit Kimbley.

Vous n'avez donc fait aucune rencontre inopinée?

Pas le moins du monde.

Mademoiselle Gainsborough, puis-je savoir ce qui est arrivé à votre bras?

Et bien… Tenta Aerith.

C'était lors de l'attaque du train! S'empressa de répondre l'alchimiste. Vous en avez sûrement entendu parler…

Ce n'est pas à vous que j'ai posé cette question, Kimbley! Fit Archer irrité. Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir laissé répondre?

…

Je me demande…»

Archer glissa subrepticement sa main dans un tiroir; il en retira un revolver, sans se faire voir des trois autres personnes présentes dans la pièce.

«… Si vous ne vous foutez pas un peu de moi!»

Avant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Kimbley sentit une intense douleur dans la jambe droite. Il tomba à genoux, tenant fermement la plaie d'où le sang coulait en abondance. Archer réarma son pistolet encore fumant et le pointa droit sur la tête de l'alchimiste. Aerith enrageait, si elle faisait le moindre geste, ce salaud n'hésiterait pas à tuer son ami.

«Vous m'avez cru négligent? Demanda Archer avec mépris. Et bien, vous avez eu tort, la partie s'arrête là!»

Il s'apprêtait à appuyer sur la gâchette, lorsque Aerith se jeta sur lui. Le coup partit mais fut dévié; la balle alla se ficher dans le mur au-dessus de la porte. Elle lui tordit le poignet jusqu'à ce qu'il lâche son arme. Seulement, il la rattrapa par son bras blessé, ce qui arracha un cri de douleur à la jeune femme, et la gifla violemment. Malgré sa blessure, Kimbley se prépara à exécuter une transmutation pour venir en aide à Aerith. Mais, ce fut Armstrong qui intervint cette fois-ci; il agrippa le poignet de l'alchimiste et lui murmura:

«N'aggravez pas votre cas, à tous les deux.»

L'écarlate retira d'un geste vif son bras emprisonné dans la paluche du géant. Il releva la tête et fixa dédaigneusement Archer qui le menaçait de nouveau avec son flingue. Ce dernier tenait toujours fermement Aerith qui était devenue livide; la pression qu'il exerçait sur son bras était insoutenable. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour refouler ses larmes.

«Mais, dîtes-moi Archer, comment pouvez-vous dire que nous mentions? Demanda Kimbley.

J'ai un très bon informateur qui m'as renseigné sur tous vos agissements, affirma le lieutenant-colonel.»

Jetant un coup d'œil à Armstrong, l'alchimiste écarlate s'aperçut qu'il semblait plutôt désappointé. Ce n'était donc pas lui qui les avait balancer? Mais alors qui…

«Il est temps d'en finir avec vous, Kimbley, annonça Archer. De toute façon, vous devriez être mort depuis longtemps déjà et je pense que votre décès ne pèsera sur personne.

Ne le tuez pas! Cria Aerith.»

Elle se dégagea de l'étau d'un Archer plus qu'étonné, et s'assit en tailleur, les bras tendus en croix, devant Kimbley. Elle toisa froidement le militaire.

«Si vous voulez le tuer, il faudra d'abord me passer sur le corps!

Quel courage exemplaire, mademoiselle Gainsborough! Fit Archer un sourire en coin. Seulement, je ne peux me permettre de vous perdre.

Laissez le vivre et j'exécuterai le moindre de vos ordres.

Il m'est difficile de vous accorder ma confiance après votre mise en scène mensongère. Comment pourrais-je être sûr que vous obéissiez bien aux ordres?

Parce que la vie de mon ami en dépendra!

Votre ami, vous dîtes?

Parfaitement!

Vous vous seriez éprise de ce monstre?! Ne connaissez-vous donc pas sa réputation?

Je sais suffisamment qui il est pour affirmer ce que je pense. Et puis, le seul monstre ici, c'est vous!

C'est vraiment ce que vous pensez?

Oui!»

Son ton se voulait sans retour. Kimbley se demanda alors ce qu'il faisait derrière elle. Après tout, c'est toujours elle qui le sortait d'un mauvais pas; mais lui, qu'avait-il fait pour elle? Rien. Malgré cela, elle continuait de le protéger. Il s'en voulait tellement de ne rien pouvoir tenter dans une telle situation, une fois de plus…

Archer baissa le canon de son arme.

«Votre détermination à vouloir sauver ceux que vous portez dans votre cœur, est vraiment louable, mademoiselle Gainsborough, dit enfin Archer. Si vous accomplissez votre tâche sans bavure, je vous garanti que votre cher ami aura la vie sauve. Bien entendu, il faudra qu'il se tienne lui aussi à carreau.

Kim, tu peux faire ça pour moi, n'est-ce pas? Demanda Aerith se tournant pour plonger son regard dans celui de Kimbley.

Si c'est tout ce que je peux accomplir pour sauver nos deux peaux… Répondit-il avec un sourire forcé.»

Aerith remarqua sa confusion; se sentait-il si impuissant? Le voir ainsi la décourageait, elle le regarda avec des yeux emplis de détresse. Elle se trouvait au bord d'un gouffre; elle allait craquer. Elle prit les mains couvertes de sang de l'alchimiste entre les siennes.

«Je t'en supplie, ne perds pas confiance en toi! Lui murmura-t-elle. Je veux que tu vives!

Humpf! Tu te mets à parler comme Greed. Marmonna l'écarlate.

Justement! Lui au moins, il n'a pas perdu sa détermination lorsque tout allait mal.

Bon, ça suffit comme ça, maintenant! Les interrompit Archer. Armstrong, occupez-vous de Kimbley, moi je me charge de conduire mademoiselle Gainsborough en lieu sûr.

Comment? Je ne reste pas ici?! Fit Aerith consterné. Où allez-vous m'emmener?

Ca, vous le verrez avec le président Bradley. Vous ne croyiez tout de même pas qu'on allait risquer de vous perdre en vous laissant approcher ce fou?!

Retirez ce que vous venez de dire!

Laisse Aerith, il n'en vaut pas la peine, intervint Kimbley.

Mais, je…

Arrête, je te dis! Tu devrais le savoir que j'ai grain, non?

Comment peux-tu être aussi odieux, en un moment pareil?! Ils vont nous séparer et toi, tout ce que tu trouves à faire, c'est de me prendre pour une idiote.

Merci pour le compliment.

…

Je ne sais pas pour vous commandant, fit Archer narquois. Mais je m'attendais à des adieux plus chaleureux.»

Sur cette phrase, Archer se mit à rire froidement. Ce rire sans émotion horripilait les trois autres personnes présentes dans la pièce. Le verbe «rire» ne collait pas du tout avec cet homme. Mais l'adjectif «chaleureux» n'allait pas non plus avec Kimbley. Seulement, Aerith savait très bien que malgré son attitude peu avenante, il tenait à elle. Elle décida de passer à l'acte, elle allait leur montrer à tous ce qu'elle ressentait au plus profond de son cœur. Elle s'approcha de Kimbley, passa une main autour de son cou et l'embrassa avec tendresse. Il se laissa faire, trop heureux de s'en tirer à si bon compte auprès de la jeune femme. Les deux militaires restés en retrait, avaient des opinions divergentes quant à cette scène inattendue. Tandis que l'un trouvait cela touchant – tellement qu'il en pleura de joie – l'autre était tout simplement choqué. Archer qui en avait assez vu, mit un terme au baiser, en tirant sans ménagement Aerith en arrière.

«Ca commence à bien faire! Dit Archer fulminant. Emmenez-le Armstrong!

A vos ordres! Fit le géant sortant à la suite de l'écarlate.

Kim… Murmura Aerith.

Bien, il est temps de prévenir le président de votre présence parmi nous. Dit Archer composant déjà un numéro sur le téléphone qui se trouvait sur son bureau.»

Dans une infirmerie militaire, Kimbley attendait, assis dans un lit. Sa jambe avait été soignée et pansée, mais la plaie continuait de l'élancer. Qu'est-ce qui allait bien pouvoir lui arriver maintenant? Ils allaient sûrement l'emprisonner pendant un temps, avant de le fusiller en cachant bien sûr l'information à Aerith. Mais non, il n'allait pas permettre ça! Il trouverait un moyen de se tirer d'ici.

Le commandant Armstrong entra et demanda à Kimbley de le suivre. La douleur le faisait souffrir, mais il n'en montra rien. Une question lui brûlait les lèvres.

«Dîtes-moi, Armstrong, si ce n'est pas vous qui avez vidé votre sur notre compte à Archer, qui pensez-vous que cela puisse être? Demanda-t-il.

J'allais vous en parler. Selon le lieutenant-colonel, ce serait bien moi. Pourtant, je n'ai rein dit, je peux vous l'assurer.

Je vous crois. Je connais bien votre façon de faire et cela n'est pas votre genre. Vous, vous prenez la fuite.

Je ne m'enfuis pas, bien au contraire. Je prends part à une cause qui me semble plus juste que celle que défend le lieutenant-colonel Archer.

Je vois. Humm… Savez-vous ce qu'est un homonculus?

Pourquoi me poser une telle question?

Répondez, c'est tout.

Ce n'est pas vraiment mon domaine. J'ai entendu dire que c'étaient des êtres crées artificiellement, et qui sont le résultat d'une transmutation humaine ratée.

C'est tout à fait ça. Mais, en avez-vous jamais rencontré un?

Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une quelconque création d'homonculus. C'est tout simplement impossible.

«Impossible est un mot qui n'existe pas ici-bas.». C'est ce que m'a dit un jour un homonculus. Et je peux vous assurer qu'il n'est pas seul.

Je n'arrive pas à le croire…

Cet homonculus m'a d'ailleurs parlé d'un de ses semblables. Il disait qu'il avait la capacité de prendre n'importe quelle forme.

Vous pensez que…

Il est fort probable qu'un homonculus nous ait surveillé et ait pris votre apparence au moment propice.

Pourquoi aurait-il fait cela?

C'est bien ce que je me demande aussi.»

Cette conversation terminée, Kimbley fut enfermé dans une geôle du QG Sud. Il réfléchit intensément et attendit patiemment que le meilleur moment pour sortir de là se présente.

Dix jours passèrent; Kimbley n'eut pas la moindre nouvelle concernant Aerith. Et à force de réfléchir à un plan d'évasion, il eut mal au crâne. Il avait beau retourné le problème dans tous les sens, il ne voyait aucune issue. Du moins, il n'arriverait pas à s'évader tout seul. Il trouva étrange le fait qu'il ne l'ait toujours pas liquidé; peut-être l'avait-ils oublier en fin de compte. Il s'allongea sur le dos et ferma les yeux; la nuit porte conseil, dit-on.

Soudain, la solution se présenta d'elle-même. Kimbley entendit comme un crissement et se releva d'une traite. Une lumière envahit la pièce et une réaction alchimique eut lieu. Quand l'éclat de la transmutation se dissipa, l'écarlate pu apercevoir un grand trou de forme ronde en plein milieu de la pièce. Il commençait à se poser des questions, lorsqu'une petite tête brune sertie de tresses émergea du trou béant.

«Bonjour, monsieur Kimbley! Salua la petite fille.

M-May?! Fit l'alchimiste stupéfait.

Et oui, c'est moi! Mais je ne suis pas venue seule.

Ah, ton petit monstre t'accompagne toujours? Aïe, c'est bon, je retire ce que j'ai dis, marmonna-t-il alors qu'un petit panda se précipitait pour lui bouffer la cheville. Allez, lâche-moi quoi; j'ai déjà une jambe mal en point, ça suffira pour le moment!

Laisse-le tranquille, Xiao Mei! Ce que je voulais dire, c'est qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre de la bande avec moi.»

Une autre tête portant des lunettes de soleil apparut à son tour.

«Content de te revoir, Kim! S'exclama Greed.

Manquait plus que l'Avarice mal coiffée…

Elle me va très bien cette coupe de cheveux! Mais si tu veux, on peut tout aussi bien partir et te laisser poireauter ici.

Si on ne peut même plus rigoler.

Bon allez, on a du pain sur la planche! Faut qu'on te sorte de là et qu'on rejoigne les autres.

Mais, comment avez-vous fait pour savoir…

Plus tard, les explications! May, tu feras en sorte de ne laisser aucune trace de notre passage ici.

Très bien! Fit la petite au garde à vous, imitée par son panda.»

Greed débarrassa l'alchimiste de ses menottes, puis ils descendirent tous dans le néant. May referma le passage à l'aide de l'elixirologie. Comme il faisait sombre dans ces sous-sols, Greed alluma un briquet afin d'y voir plus clair. Kimbley les suivit sans dire un mot; ils n'étaient pas encore en sécurité, mieux valait faire le moins de bruit possible. Une lumière vive les accueillit au bout de ce tunnel humide et froid. Ils avaient atterris dans une petite ruelle adjacente à celle menant au QG. Une voiture les attendait garée sur la droite, prête à mettre les gaz. Greed et Kimbley montèrent tous deux devant, pendant que May s'installait à l'arrière. L'homonculus mit le moteur en marche et partit en trombe en direction de la sortie de la ville.

«Maintenant que nous sommes hors de danger, commença Kimbley, pourrait-on m'expliquer ce que vous êtes en train d'entreprendre?

Déjà et d'une, on est loin d'être «hors de danger» comme tu dis, répondit Greed. Si tu veux tout savoir, on va directement se jeter dans la gueule du loup.

Ce qui signifie…?

On se rend là où se trouve Aerith en ce moment, ajouta May. Seulement, monsieur Greed m'a informé que c'était un endroit dangereux.

Vous savez où ils retiennent Aerith?! Mais, d'où tenez-vous ces informations?

À dire vrai, continua Greed, notre planque avait été découverte, mais on a réussi à s'échapper de justesse. Pendant une semaine entière, nous n'avons cesser de bouger afin qu'on ne nous repère pas. Puis un jour, nous sommes tombés par hasard sur une voiture dans laquelle se trouvaient Bradley et Aerith. Nous les avons donc pris en filature et ils nous ont menés tout droit au manoir de la vieille Dante. Depuis, Aerith n'en ait jamais ressorti.

Tu parles de cette grande baraque située au sommet d'une colline?

Tout juste!

Pourquoi l'avoir amenée là-bas? Après tout, ce n'est qu'une vieille alchimiste, retraitée.

Comme quoi, tu ne sais rien d'elle. Elle est bien plus machiavélique qu'on ne le pense.

Et bien, développez monsieur Greed! Fit May impatiente.

Tout d'abord, il faut que vous sachiez que c'est elle qui m'a créé.

Alors, ça c'est un scoop! Lâcha Kimbley. J'espère que lorsque l'on sera en face d'elle, tu ne nous feras pas le coup du «je ne veux pas la tuer car c'est ma mère».

Ca ne va pas?! Tout ce qu'elle veut, c'est me voir six pieds sous terre; je n'aurais aucune pitié pour cette vieille femme! De plus, c'est elle qui recueille et élève les autres homonculus. Enfin, son seul but, c'est de fabriquer une nouvelle pierre philosophale.

Tu es sérieux?! La pierre?

Ah, l'immortalité!! Cria May excitée.

Laisse tomber cette idée May, reprit Greed. La pierre ne confère pas du tout la vie éternelle. Une fois créée, son pouvoir s'amenuise à chaque fois que l'on en fait usage. Dante doit bien en avoir plus de quatre cent ans!

Tant que ça?! Dit Kimbley confondu. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle recherche en faisant fabriquer des pierres?

J'y viens. Elle a déjà du utiliser plusieurs pierres à mon avis. Tout ce qu'elle désire, c'est la jeunesse éternelle. Elle utilise le pouvoir de la pierre pour changer de corps à volonté et ainsi vivre plus longtemps. Elle pousse des alchimistes à fabriquer la pierre et sacrifier des vies humaines, en leur donnant des indices. Mais au final, c'est elle qui détient et utilise le pouvoir de la pierre philosophale pour son propre égoïsme!

C'est effrayant, dit May consternée. Comment peut-on ne pas avoir de remords après cela?»

Un silence pesant s'abattit soudain sur l'assemblée. Kimbley se sentait un peu mal à l'aise; il avait lui-même tué des milliers de gens pour le simple plaisir de savourer le bruit de ses explosions. May comprit trop tard que ce qu'elle venait de dire était gênant, Greed lui ayant expliqué qui était réellement l'alchimiste écarlate.

«Je suis désolé, monsieur Kimbley, dit May embarrassée. Je suis bête, j'aurais mieux fait de tourner sept fois ma langue dans ma bouche avant de parler.

Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, répondit l'alchimiste. Tu as tout fait raison, je suis loin d'être une personne saine d'esprit.»

Il émit un rire nerveux et sourit sadiquement.

«Non, ce n'est pas pareil! S'écria May reprenant contenance. Je suis certaine que vous, vous seriez prêt à protéger les personnes auxquelles vous tenez.

Hahaha! C'est bien la première fois que l'on me dit ça! Mais, qu'est-ce que tu en sais petite? Je n'ai jamais aimé que mon alchimie et les cris de souffrances des mourants.

Mademoiselle Aerith a raison; qu'est-ce que vous pouvez être immonde quand vous vous y mettez…

Ca me fait une belle jambe!

Mais elle est sûre, tout comme je le suis, que vous seriez prêt à faire ce que j'ai dit.

Je me demande ce que vous allez vous imaginer sur mon compte, toutes les deux. C'est tellement futile! J'ai vraiment l'impression de n'être entouré que de benêts. Enfin, pour une gamine de ton âge, c'est normal de se faire des idées; mais j'ai du mal à assimiler le fait que tu sois la représentante de ton clan. Tu es loin d'être à la hauteur de la tâche que l'on t'a confiée. A mon avis, toute ta famille sera décimée avant que tu ne reviennes!

Assez, Kimbley!! Hurla Greed qui avait stoppé la voiture tellement il écumait. Boucle la!»

Décontenancé, Kimbley avala difficilement sa salive et détourna les yeux du regard assassin que lui lançait l'homonculus. May était assise au fond de la banquette arrière et pleurait silencieusement, le visage enfouis dans ses mains. Greed s'en aperçut et reprit un ton calme, essayant par tous les moyens d'apaiser la petite.

«Ne pleure plus May. Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu prêtes la moindre attention à ce que viens de dire cet idiot?

Mais… Beuh… Il a raison. Je suis une incompétente, snif! Jamais je ne ramènerais la vie éternelle à temps pour sauver mon clan…

Bien sûr que si, on va trouver un moyen. Je te le promets! Moi, je ne te laisserais pas tomber, fit Greed en appuyant bien sur le « moi» et en jetant un regard en biais à l'écarlate.

Snif! Merci… Mais, on doit d'abord retrouver mademoiselle Aerith! Avança May. En essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de manche.

Bien parlé!»

Greed se retourna vers Kimbley qui regardait par la fenêtre de la portière.

«Que les choses soient bien claires; tu balances encore un pic comme celui-là et je te jures que je t'envoi paître ailleurs! Et on ira chercher Aerith sans toi.

…

Surtout ne répond pas, hein.»

L'homonculus de l'avidité remit le moteur en marche et la suite du trajet se fit dans une ambiance maussade. La voiture stoppa non loin du manoir, sous des arbres touffus afin qu'on ne les repère pas. Tous trois descendirent et se dirigèrent vers l'orée de la forêt. Là, les attendaient quatre chimères aux aguets.

«Vous en avez mis du temps, fit remarquer Martel.

On a eu un petit problème verbal durant le trajet, répondit Greed en jetant un regard à l'alchimiste.

Tss… Quel crétin! Murmura-t-elle, ayant comprit l'insinuation de son patron.

Alors, comment se présente la situation?

Le manoir est étrangement calme, fit Dolchatte.

Peut-être même un peu trop, suivit la chimère-lézard.

Hum, ça sent le souffre… Confirma Greed.

Si cet endroit est sans surveillance, commença May, alors on ferait bien d'en profiter.

Et foncer dans le tas? Même si c'est un piège?

Et pourquoi pas?! Défendit Martel.

Moi, ce n'est pas pour me déplaire.

Au cas où il y aurait finalement des gardiens, on pourra toujours combattre pour prendre la fuite! Insista la petite fille.

Décidément, tu me plais gamine! J'adore ton enthousiasme! Bon, on est tous d'accord; si il s'avère que ce soit un piège, on force le passage, on embarque Aerith et on se carapate en vitesse.

Bien compris! Firent-ils tous en chœur.

Kimbley?»

Pour toute réponse, l'alchimiste passa devant eux sans un mot. Greed haussa les épaules, en signe de lassitude et suivit le groupe en direction du manoir de Dante. Cette grande baraque était effectivement silencieuse; aucun son, ni aucune lumière n'en sortait. Ils pénétrèrent sans un bruit, dans l'antre par la porte à doubles battants. L'homonculus ordonna qu'ils se séparent en groupes de deux afin de parfaire les recherches. Kimbley étant de trop, il alla seul, retrouver Aerith. Gravissant un escalier, il parvint à une pièce qui semblait être une cuisine. Aucun intérêt. Il ouvrit une seconde porte qui le mena dans une vaste salle qui ressemblait à une grande bibliothèque. Cette pièce était inondée de lumière, grâce aux gigantesques fenêtres qui diffusaient les faisceaux lumineux de la pleine lune. D'ailleurs, quelqu'un se tenait devant l'une des fenêtres, contemplant les étoiles; une jeune femme avec de longs cheveux châtains retenus par un ruban rose et portant une ample robe rouge. Kimbley la reconnut immédiatement; il descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre et courut vers elle. Il s'arrêta à sa hauteur et sourit, heureux de la voir en si bonne forme. Enfin, elle tourna son regard vers lui; son sourire s'effaça, le visage de la jeune demoiselle ne reflétait que de la terreur.

«Pourquoi êtes-vous venus? Demanda Aerith terrifiée.

Mais… Pour te sortir de là! Risqua Kimbley.

Vous auriez mieux fait de vous enfuir loin d'ici. J'aurais préféré être seule dans ce pétrin; je ne voulais pas que vous soyez embarqué là-dedans par ma faute.

Qui m'as dit de ne pas perdre confiance en moi?

C'est moi…»

Aerith se blottit dans ses bras, sa présence la réconfortait.

«Ils sont trois, chuchota la jeune femme à l'oreille de l'alchimiste. Deux homonculus et la maîtresse de ces lieux.

Encore un périple mortel; mais ce n'est pas pour me déplaire.

Donc on tente le tout pour le tout?

Je crains qu'on n'ait pas trop le choix.»

La porte du salon bibliothèque s'ouvrit dans un fracas feutré et une jeune femme apparut. Elle portait elle aussi, une ample robe rose à frous-frous blancs, et un carré court de cheveux bruns encadrait un visage encore jeune. Elle affichait un sourire mesquin à la vue des êtres enlacés.

«Ainsi, c'est donc vous qui avez conquis le cœur d'Aerith, dit la jeune dame. L'alchimiste écarlate, je me trompe?

Non, c'est bien là le surnom que l'on me donne, répondit Kimbley. Et à qui ais-je l'honneur?

Appelez-moi simplement Dante, reprit-elle en esquissant un sourire enjôleur. Mis à part votre penchant pour la destruction, vous êtes plutôt plaisant. Je comprends qu'Aerith soit tombée sous le charme.

Non mais, qu'est-ce que c'est que ces avances?!

Il faudra bien que vous vous y habituiez.

Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par…»

Kimbley s'interrompit brusquement, les paroles de Greed lui revinrent en mémoire. Il lui avait expliqué que Dante changeait de corps grâce au pouvoir de la pierre philosophale, pour ne pas avoir à connaître la mort.

«Vous n'avez quand même pas l'intention de… Débita l'alchimiste en resserrant son étreinte sur Aerith.

À ce que je vois, Greed vous a tout expliqué, dit Dante mielleusement. D'un certain côté, c'est une bonne chose.

Mais de quoi parlez-vous?! Lança Aerith.

Elle veut se servir de toi comme prochain réceptacle, annonça Kimbley.

Alors, cette vieille femme que j'ai vu étendue sur le sol…

Tu as tout juste Aerith, continua Dante. C'était mon ancienne enveloppe. Seulement, celui-ci est déjà en train de pourrir.

C'est donc pour ça que vous mettiez autant de parfum.

Exactement.

Mais pourquoi voulez-vous mon corps en particulier?

C'est très simple, Aerith, tu es jeune femme très belle, dans la fleur de l'âge; tu dois être l'objet de bien des convoitises… Et puis, je trouve tes étranges pouvoirs très intéressants.

Au final, tout ce qui vous intéresses, c'est d'avoir le monde à vos pieds!

Mais, ce n'est pas tout. Il y a aussi cette femme à la peau bleue, reprit Dante remarquant au passage, l'expression effarée que prenait Aerith. Pour elle, tu n'es qu'un obstacle sur son chemin; la meilleure solution serait que tu disparaisses à nouveau. Je ne fais donc que lui apporter mon aide, tout en étant gagnante.

Vous croyez que je vais vous laisser faire une chose pareille?! S'insurgea Kimbley.

Hahaha! Que voilà donc? L'alchimiste le plus dément de ce pays, défendant sa bien-aimée en bon chevalier servant!

Jénova sera vaincue une fois de plus, j'en suis certaine, même si pour cela je dois encore perdre la vie! Garantit Aerith.

Cela j'en doute, très chère Aerith… Minauda Dante. Tu mourras au moment même où je prendrais possession de ton corps.»

Tout à coup, un bruit de lutte interrompit leur conversation.

«Apparemment, vos amis sont tombés sur Envy et Wrath, affirma Dante visiblement ravie.»

En effet, un pan du mur à droite de Dante fut détruit et l'homonculus de l'envie s'écrasa en même temps que les décombres. Il se releva presto tandis que des éclairs entouraient ses plaies, le régénérant. Vu sa tête, il devait être sacrément furieux.

«Mais comment peuvent-ils me tenir tête à moi, Envy?! Hurla-t-il.»

Ceux dont il parlait à l'instant, apparurent à la suite de l'homonculus. Greed qui avait recouvert ses mains de carbones, était accompagné d'une May armée jusqu'aux dents et prête à utiliser tout son talent d'elixirologiste.

«Tu devrais le savoir, l'union fait la force! Répliqua Greed heureux de pouvoir rabattre le caquet de celui qui l'avait scellé.»

Le second homonculus qui était sensé garder le manoir déboula du premier étage. Il passa par-dessus la balustrade et atterrit tout près d'Envy. Il était lui aussi suivi par quatre chimères qui vinrent se placer près de leur patron.

«Bien, je crois que nous sommes au complet maintenant, annonça Dante. Nous allons enfin pouvoir nous débarrasser de tout ce petit monde inutile.

Ne crois pas t'en tirer à si bon compte la vieille! S'exclama Greed. A l'assaut!»

Envy et Wrath chargèrent en même temps que l'Avarice et sa bande. L'homonculus de l'avidité, ainsi que May et Martel, s'acharnèrent sur Envy, pendant que les trois autres chimères s'occupaient de Wrath. Dante profita du chaos qui régnait pour s'approcher furtivement du couple. Elle claqua ses deux mains l'une contre l'autre et fit jaillir du sol, deux grands dragons de pierre qui s'abattirent sur Aerith et Kimbley. Réagissant juste à temps, ils se séparèrent et s'écartèrent, chacun dans des directions opposées, alors que les dragons se fracassaient en milles morceaux. Dante jubila, c'était précisément ce qu'elle attendait. Elle courut vers Aerith et l'agrippa par le poignet; elle voulut l'emmener ailleurs, mais la marchande de fleurs lui assena un coup de poing dans le plexus. Dante en eut le souffle coupé et relâcha sa prise, avant de tomber à genoux sous le coup de la douleur. Elle s'apprêtait à se relever lorsqu'elle vit un éclair de transmutation autour d'elle. Aerith avait tracé un cercle tout près d'elle et l'avait activé. Elle sentit le sol engloutir ses jambes; elle s'était fait avoir et en beauté. C'est, rageante qu'elle vit Aerith et Kimbley s'enfuirent à toutes jambes.

«Vous ne sortirez jamais d'ici vivant! Jura Dante.»

Alignant le geste aux paroles, elle frappa dans ses mains et des centaines d'armes blanches jaillirent de partout, n'ayant qu'un seul but, tuer les deux fuyards. Kimbley les évita comme il pu tout en protégeant Aerith, cependant il sentit les lames froides entaillées plusieurs fois sa peau. Mais il n'y prêta aucune attention, tout ce qui lui importait, c'était de sortir Aerith vivante de cet enfer. Une gigantesque lame siffla au dessus d'eux; ils se jetèrent à terre évitant de justesse de se faire trancher la tête. Un nouveau flot d'armes tranchantes fondit sur eu et des éclairs alchimiques bâtirent un étonnant mur protecteur, juste devant eux. Ils s'aperçurent que le mur en question avait été dressé par May qui avait encore les mains plaquées au sol. Greed et ses chimères étaient eux aussi présents de ce côté de la salle. Cette barrière de pierre les séparait désormais de Dante et ses homonculus.

«Je pense qu'il est temps de plier bagages, assura Greed. Allez, on se tire!»

Ils prirent donc tous la direction de la sortie. Alors qu'ils se trouvaient dans le hall d'entrée, ils entendirent un son leur indiquant que leur muraille improvisée avait été réduite en poussière. Ils avaient enfin atteints la cour, quand Envy surgit du manoir plus aliéné que jamais. La fillette aux tresses trébucha et s'étala face contre terre. L'homonculus de l'envie l'agrippa par son col et la souleva du sol en affichant un sourire particulièrement sadique.

«Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi? Se demanda Envy qui métamorphosait déjà son bras droit en une lame aiguisée comme un rasoir. Cela te plairait-il que je découpe chacun de tes membres un par un?»

May était effrayée et des larmes de peur commençaient à perler aux coins de ses yeux. Xiao Mei eut beau tenté d'aider son amie en mordant l'homonculus, mais celui-ci l'envoya valdinguer en lui portant un coup de pied. May essaya de desserrer les doigts d'Envy, mais il la tenait trop fermement.

«Laissez-moi, hurla may, je ne peux pas mourir!

Aurais-tu peur de la mort petite?

A l'aide!!»

La troupe qui s'enfuyait déjà dans la forêt, entendit les cris de désespoir de la petite fille. Ils n'avaient pas remarqué qu'elle ne les suive plus.

«Oh non, May! Cria Aerith s'apprêtant à courir à sa rescousse.

Ce salaud d'Envy, je m'en vais te le… Entama Greed qui avançait hors de l'ombre des arbres.»

Toutefois, tous deux furent retenus par un Kimbley qui arborait un air déterminé.

«Vous tous, vous tous filez d'ici, dit-il. Je m'occupe de ramener la petite.

Pas question, je viens t'aider! Protesta Aerith. Je n'ai rien fait jusqu'à présent…

Faux! Le seul à n'avoir rien tenter ici, c'est moi. Tout ce que j'ai su faire, c'est envenimer les choses.

Mais, mais… Tu es blessé, tu ne veux quand même pas y aller seul dans cet état?!

Allez-vous en vite! Plus on parle, moins j'aurais de chance de la sauver. Ne nous attendez pas et ne revenez sous aucun prétexte! On trouvera un moyen de se tirer d'affaire.

Mais, Kim…

Bordel, tire-toi de là!

Viens Aerith, fit Greed qui avait très bien compris où voulait en venir l'alchimiste, puis s'adressant à ce dernier. Vous avez intérêt à revenir vivants, tous les deux.»

Kimbley haussa les épaules et fila droit sur l'homonculus qui retenait May prisonnière, tandis que le reste de la bande s'éclipsait dans la nuit noire.

«Greed, explique-moi ce qui lui prend de faire ça? Demanda Aerith.

Disons qu'il y a eu une petite altercation entre eux, répondit l'homonculus. Il a du penser que tu n'aurais pas été très fière de lui, si tu avais su les paroles qu'il avait proféré devant May.

Je vois, il veut rattraper le coup.»

Ils finirent leur descente dans le silence le plus complet, essayant de se mêler aux ombres de la nuit.

Toujours au manoir, Kimbley sortit du refuge boisé et s'élança vers Envy. Il fit claquer ses mains et les posa sur le sol, provoquant ainsi un gigantesque séisme. L'homonculus prit par surprise, lâcha sa proie qui tomba sur le sol agité. Elle resta ainsi recroquevillée sur elle-même et se bouchant les oreilles, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Après un court laps de temps, la terre arrêta de trembler. May se releva et fut ébahie de voir qui se trouvait devant elle.

«Monsieur Kimbley?! S'étonna la petite.

Et bien quoi? Cela te dérange que je sois là?

Bien sûr que non! C'est juste que…

Tu penses encore à ce que je t'ais dit? Je suis désolé, ça te va?

Ah, non. Je veux dire oui! Enfin, vous n'avez pas à vous excuser; parfois, la vérité est toujours bonne à entendre. Je dois avouer que cela m'a remis les idées en place. Il faut savoir être réaliste.»

Kimbley ne répondit pas et regarda la petite sourire tristement. Il fallait se faire une raison, peut-être ne reverrait-elle jamais sa famille.

«Mais, je crois avoir compris pourquoi vous réagissez ainsi, annonça May.

Dis toujours, cela pourrait me servir.

Vous n'avez jamais vécu que pour détruire, c'est pourquoi protéger quelqu'un est tout nouveau pour vous. Et lorsque vous vous trouvez dans une impasse, vous dissimulez votre peur de l'échec par ce masque impitoyable. C'est ce que je pense, après c'est à vous d'en juger.»

A ces paroles, Kimbley resta coi un moment; jamais il n'aurait pensé que cette gamine puisse être aussi mature d'esprit. Il du admettre qu'elle avait parfaitement raison. Dès que les choses allaient de travers, il fallait qu'il rejette la faute sur les autres. Oui, il avait peur d'échouer concernant la tâche qu'on lui avait confié. Oui, il avait peur pour Aerith. Et oui, il éprouvait de forts sentiments pour elle. Cependant, il n'avait pas eu le courage de lui avouer, et voilà qu'elle était de nouveau loin de lui.

Un crépitement interrompit ses pensées, c'était le bruit d'une transmutation alchimique. Il attrapa May par la main et les mirent hors d'atteinte. De gigantesques pics granitiques avaient surgit du sol à l'endroit même où ils se trouvaient auparavant. Au loin, ils purent apercevoir Dante encadrée par Envy et Wrath.

«Alors, que fait-on pour se sortir de ce coupe-gorge? Demanda May.

Dans ces cas-là, la meilleure défense, c'est encore l'attaque, répondit l'alchimiste. Et puis, j'ai envie de faire un joli feu d'artifice!

Je vois le genre.»

Ils se préparaient donc au combat; May sortit ses kunaïs et traça un pentacle à ses pieds.

«Je vous couvre, monsieur Kimbley.

Très bien.»

Il fonça donc vers leurs trois adversaires et joignit ses mains. Les deux homonculus s'apprêtaient à l'intercepter, seulement c'était sans compter les kunaïs que lança l'elixirologiste sur eux. Elle plaqua alors ses deux mains sur le pentacle et créa deux énormes poings de rocs qui envoyèrent valser l'Envie et la Colère. Kimbley avait donc le champ libre, il tendit le bras afin de toucher Dante et de la faire exploser. Mais celle-ci fut tout aussi rapide à réagir, elle claqua ses deux mains l'une contre l'autre et intercepta le bras de l'écarlate. Dante avait fait en sorte que l'alchimie de Kimbley soit annulée, mais cette alchimie explosive était tout de même d'une certaine puissance. Il y eut compensation des énergies et une onde de choc se propagea, les envoyant tous deux à terre. May qui avait tout suivi, courut en direction de l'homme et l'aida à se relever.

«Vous allez bien, monsieur Kimbley? Rien de cassé? Insista la fillette.

Non, je crois que tout est là, répondit l'alchimiste qui sentit de nouveau ses plaies à vifs. Purée, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle est tentée une chose pareille. Elle aurait pu me tuer, mais cela aurait très bien pu se retourner contre elle.

On ferait bien de filer avant qu'ils ne reviennent.

Tu as raison, filons!»

Malgré cela, leur décision fut prise un peu trop tardivement. Envy et Wrath avait profité de ce moment de faiblesse pour se jeter sur eux et les appréhender. Chose qu'ils n'eurent aucun mal à faire, car ils possédaient tous deux une force surhumaine. Ils leur ligotèrent les mains pour qu'ils ne puissent pas utiliser l'alchimie. Dante réapparut, satisfaite qu'ils en aient enfin terminé.

«Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de nous maintenant? Demanda May sur la défensive. Nous tuer?

Non, petite, je ne vais pas vous faire de mal, répondit Dante d'un air mauvais, du moins pas pour l'instant. Vous ne me seriez d'aucune utilité si vous étiez mort; comment ferais-je alors pour récupérer Aerith, hum? Ainsi, vous resterez en vie jusqu'à ce que cette charmante demoiselle vienne à votre secours.

Je vous l'ai pourtant dit, répliqua Kimbley, vous ne toucherez pas à un seul de ses cheveux, tant que je serais en vie.»

Le sourire de Dante s'élargit, elle approcha son visage le plus près possible de celui de l'écarlate.

«Assurément, Aerith a raison, vous êtes très attirant lorsque vous prenez cet air déterminé. Cela me rappelle celui qu'affichait mon mari.»

Sans prévenir, Dante embrassa l'alchimiste écarlate. Ce dernier, dégoûté, mordit la lèvre inférieure de la «jeune» femme. Celle-ci recula prestement et lécha le sang qui coulait.

«Et fidèle à sa bien-aimée avec ça! S'esclaffa Dante. Bon, cette petite mascarade est désormais finie. On rentre et on attend que le poisson morde à l'hameçon.»

Ils s'en retournèrent donc au manoir. Kimbley repensa à ce qu'il avait dit au reste de la bande. Il espérait qu'ils trouvent un coin où se cacher et qu'ils ne reviendraient pas les chercher. May et lui trouveraient bien un moyen de se sortir de là.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dante: Mais… Mais pourquoi était-il dégoûté par mon baiser??

Kimbley: Ben en fait, il y avait comme un goût d'œuf pourri, c'était assez déplaisant. uu

Dante: Beuh… TT

Mea: Faut dire, si t'acceptais de crever, tu n'aurais plus à subir tous ces quolibets.;) Tiens c'est étrange, il y a comme une odeur de chair en décomposition dans l'air…

Dante: Raaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!!!!!!! Tu vas voir auteur de mes deux!!

Dante tente la transmutation avec les armes blanches comme dans le chapitre au dessus. Mais aucune ne touche l'auteur.

Dante: Gné? Oo

Mea: Haha! Tu ne t'y attendais pas j'imagine! Moi aussi, j'ai un bouclier invincible! °

Greed: Hola, doucement, il y a un copyright sur ce nom!

Mea: Ben voui, mais ce n'est pas le même genre de bouclier.

Mea sort dont ne sait où, une sorte de petit renard vert avec un rubis rouge sur le front

Mea: Le voici!:D

Kimbley: C'est quoi cette chose… (il recule un peu parce que d'après lui, les petites «bêtes» sont très méchantes)

Aerith, May et Greed: Comme il est trognon!!!

Mea: Lui, c'est Carbuncle, une invocation qui crée de multiples boucliers vous protégeant de n'importe quoi! XD

Kimbley: Vraiment?

Il fait alors exploser la bestiole verte

Mea: … Ahrrrr…

Kim: Tu disais?

L'auteur tourne un regard de fou vers l'alchimiste

Greed: Oh, ça va barder…

Aerith: Oui je crois qu'il est temps de prendre nos jambes à notre cou.

May: Ne restons pas ici!!

Ces trois là s'enfuient sans demander leur reste

Kim: Euh… ' Allons tu ne vas pas t'énerver pour si peu…, non? Si?

Mea: … JE VAIS TE TUER ENFOIRE!!!!!!!

L'auteur lance les sorts atomnium et ultima à tout va, pendant que Kimbley essaye de trouver un moyen de ne pas crever sous la colère d'une Mea plus que déchaînée.

Dante: Tiens, on m'a oublier moi, au fait. --' A croire que je ne sers pas à grand-chose… Bon, ben tant pis, je m'en vais.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9: Un balafré et une peluche

Dans un tout autre univers, un homme vêtu d'une grande cape rouge observait une femme emprisonnée dans de la mako cristallisée. À ses côtés se tenait une peluche animée en forme de chat noir. Un halo lumineux s'intensifiait parfois dans la mare en face d'eux.

- Tu as remarqué?

- Oui, fit le chat intrigué. La mako n'était pas aussi lumineuse auparavant.

- Reeve a-t-il une idée de ce que cela pourrait être?

- Pas vraiment. Seulement, on a observé le même phénomène à quatre autres endroits.

- Qui sont?

- Mideel, le temple des Anciens, le cratère nord et Midgard.

- Tous les lieux où la rivière de la vie s'est manifestée.

- Il y a tout de même une exception: le temple.

- C'est vrai, mais les Cetras étaient réputés pour savoir communiquer avec la Planète. S'ils ont établis un temple à cet endroit précis, ce n'est sans doute pas par hasard.

- Tu as sans doute raison. Je me souviens que c'est le seul endroit où Aerith n'est jamais conversée avec ses ancêtres.

- Qu'est-ce que Reeve a décidé de faire?

- Et bien, il m'envoie en exploration.

La peluche s'avança près du bord et se retourna vers son comparse aux yeux pourpres.

- Je reviendrais dès que possible faire part de mes découvertes.

- Fais vite surtout, Cait Sith. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

- A bientôt, Vincent Valentine!

En un bond assuré, le chat plongea dans les eaux tumultueuses de la mako, autrement appelées la rivière de la vie.

Cela faisait bien six jours qu'il croupissait dans cette chambre. Chambre qui soit dit en passant, était fort luxueuse. Manque de bol, la vieille Dante avait pensé à tout; inutile d'utiliser l'alchimie ici ça ne marchait pas. Elle avait réussi a scellé la chambre avec sa propre alchimie – comme quoi, on en apprend des choses en quatre cent ans de vie. Le prisonnier avait tout tenté, mais impossible d'exploser ne serait-ce qu'un carreau de vitre. Il avait donc abandonné au bout de deux jours de luttes acharnées.

Zolf J. Kimbley s'allongea sur le lit et ferma les yeux. Six jours étaient passées et aucune nouvelle de Greed et Aerith. Ils avaient du suivre ses instructions; la vieille Dante devait s'en mordre les doigts. Ses deux appâts n'auront servis à rien. La pensée de ce mauvais tour joué à celle-ci fit rire l'écarlate. Cependant, comme ses deux otages n'avaient plus aucune valeur, elle n'allait certainement pas s'en encombrer. La sentence serait vite mise sur pied. Kimbley se redressa et fixa la porte de sa chambre comme s'il attendait que la clé de sa survie se présente d'elle-même. Ce fut le cas, enfin presque car c'est plutôt son geôlier qui vint ouvrir la porte avant de s'engouffrer dans la chambre. Envy se posta face à l'alchimiste.

- Alors, on prend goût au luxe? demanda l'homonculus d'un air narquois.

- Où est la petite?

- Bordel, tu vas arrêter avec cette question? C'est lancinant à la fin.

- Où est-elle?

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que toi l'alchimiste écarlate, tu puisses t'intéresser au sort de cette gamine!

- Réponds.

- Je ne crois pas que tu sois en position de demander quoi que ce soit.

- Vous en êtes vous débarrassé?

- Va savoir…

- Incurable.

- Qui sait? Peut-être que je l'ai même torturée avant de la laisser crever comme un animal! J'aime faire souffrir les humains, mais les voir agoniser c'est encore mieux. N'ais-je pas raison l'écarlate?

- Que tu dis.

- Ah oui, j'oubliais que tu étais devenu un saint depuis que tu as rencontré cette donzelle.

- Qu'est-ce tu es venu foutre ici, si ce n'est pour me narguer?

- Flûte, j'avais presque oublié la raison de ma venue! À dire vrai, la vieille a décidé de vous faire visiter du pays.

- J'imagine que ce n'est pas pour le bien de notre santé.

- Effectivement. Pride et ce Archer vous expliqueront en quoi consiste cette petite ballade.

- Une belle promenade pour couvrir nos morts en gros.

- C'est à peu près ça. Bon, allez suis-moi.

Après avoir quitté le manoir, Envy prit l'apparence d'un soldat et conduisit Kimbley au QG militaire du sud. La pièce qui servait de bureau à Archer était déjà occupée par les personnes mentionnées par l'homonculus. L'alchimiste jeta un regard noir à Archer qui le lui rendit par un sourire glacial. La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et une petite fille désemparée apparut sur le pas de la porte. Lorsqu'elle aperçut Kimbley, elle courut se blottir contre lui. Ce dernier n'eut aucun geste pour la réconforter, ni pour la repousser. Il regarda ce petit bout de chou qui après tout, n'avait rien à voir avec cette affaire. Des larmes perlaient aux coins des yeux de la fillette et son corps était secoué par des sanglots. Elle avait du mal à garder son sang froid, mais c'était normal pour une enfant. En voyant cela, il eut comme un pincement au cœur; pourtant il n'avait jamais éprouvé pour quiconque. Ce pourrait-il qu'il soit capable d'avoir de la pitié pour quelqu'un?

Un raclement de gorge impatient se fit entendre. May releva la tête et essuya ses joues ruisselantes de larmes. Elle se tourna face aux deux militaires tout en restant agrippée au vêtement de Kimbley.

- Je pense que vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici. Inaugura Archer.

- D'une certaine manière. Dit Kimbley.

- Vous voulez nous tuer, c'est ça? fit May avec un ton de défi.

- Tout juste, jeune fille, répondit Archer de son ton glacial. Mais nous ferons cela de manière discrète. De façon à ce que les gens ne se posent pas trop de questions.

- Et à quoi va-t-on avoir droit? demanda Kimbley.

Le lieutenant-colonel se tourna vers le chef de l'état d'Amestris. Ce fut lui qui prit la parole afin d'annoncer le verdict.

- Nous sommes en ce moment même en guerre avec la ville de Lior. Néanmoins, elle nous pose un réel problème en continuant de nous résister; nous ferons donc intervenir les alchimistes d'état.

- Vous jouez le même jeu qu'à Ishbal, remarqua l'alchimiste.

- Mais, il y a un second problème: le tueur d'alchimiste d'état qui se fait appeler Scar. Donc, plutôt que d'envoyer tout de suite de précieux éléments sur le champ de bataille, j'ai pensé qu'il serait judicieux d'envoyer quelqu'un en éclaireur pour… Préparer le terrain.

- Vous pensez que nous ne ferons pas le poids face à Scar?

- Si nous prenons toutes les précautions nécessaires, vous mourrez aussitôt que vous l'aurez rencontré. Mais, si dans le cas contraire vous survivez – ce qui m'étonnerait fortement – vous serez exécutés pendant la bataille soit par les soldats, soit par les alchimistes d'état. Dans les deux cas, vous n'avez aucune issue.

Avec une vitesse effrayante, Bradley dégaina son épée et entreprit de laisser une marque profonde dans chacune des mains de l'écarlate. L'homme aux longs cheveux noirs ne vit pas le coup venir; il regarda avec horreur ses deux mains qui pissaient le sang. Désormais, il lui était impossible de recourir à l'alchimie, plus d'explosions, sans ses précieux cercles il n'était plus rien. Son dernier espoir venait de s'envoler, il avait perdu, les homonculus n'avaient rien laissé au hasard. Il avait l'impression que tout s'effondrait. C'était étrange, en temps normal, il aurait apprécié un tel défi; mais là, l'enjeu était bien trop grand. Il avait promis à Aerith de revenir vivant avec la petite. Cette fois, il pensa qu'ils étaient bel et bien foutus.

Levant la tête vers lui, May comprit rapidement la détresse qui envahissait l'esprit de son compagnon. Un alchimiste n'ayant plus de quoi réaliser une transmutation, n'était plus vraiment un alchimiste. Toutefois, c'était sans compter sur le pouvoir de l'elixirologie. May ne perdit pas espoir, ils n'avaient pas encore perdu. Mais, mieux valait ne rien dire pour l'instant, gardons cet avantage pour plus tard.

On les conduisit donc vers une voiture qui les emmèneraient directement à Lior.

Une fois arrivés dans une base militaire non loin de Lior, on ne prit même pas la peine de les séparer. May avait fait ce qu'elle avait pu pour bander les mains mutilées de son comparse, en attendant d'utiliser son joker. Le regard de Kimbley était perdu dans le vague, à quoi pensait-il, May n'en savait rien. Dans ces cas-là, elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire pour lui remonter le moral; il faut dire qu'il avait souvent des sautes d'humeur, la petite avait donc un peu peur qu'il ne se mette à l'agresser verbalement comme la dernière fois. Pourtant, il avait l'air si triste et elle-même n'avait pas franchement le moral. May s'assit à ses côtés et tenta de croiser son regard. Ce fut peine perdue, il fixait le vide comme si la fillette n'existait pas. La petite fit la moue, il n'y avait décidément rien à en tirer. Même en lui écrasant les pieds, il n'eut aucune réaction – elle pensait pourtant qu'il se serait mit en pétard sur ce coup-là. Mais non, rien n'y faisait, il avait décidé d'ignorer le monde extérieur et cela ne faisait qu'enrager encore plus la petite. Elle tremblait de rage, elle détestait se sentir impuissante. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, des larmes de rage trop longtemps contenues, coulaient sur son visage rouge de colère.

- Vous allez rester longtemps comme ça?! hurla-t-elle à Kimbley. On a promis aux autres qu'on reviendrait vivant et vous vous restez planté là à vous morfondre sur votre sort. Vous n'êtes qu'un égoïste!

A ces mots, l'alchimiste daigna s'apercevoir de la présence de la petite fille, mais il garda son air indifférent.

- Je ne sais pas moi, faîtes quelque chose, bougez-vous, engueulez-moi si ça peut vous faire plaisir; mais arrêtez de faire cette tête de condamné à mort!

- Mais nous sommes des condamnés à mort… dit Kimbley avec lassitude.

- Non, pas encore!

- C'est bien beau d'espérer et tout ça, mais là je ne vois vraiment pas comment nous pourrions nous tirer d'affaire…

- J'ai encore un atout en poche!

Les yeux de l'écarlate semblèrent de nouveau s'illuminer tandis que May sortait des aiguilles de sa poche. Il y en avait en tout une dizaine.

- Des aiguilles à coudre? commenta Kimbley perplexe.

- Je les ai piquées chez Dante. Cet homonculus Wrath m'avait pris mes kunaïs, alors j'ai volé ces aiguilles à la place.

- Je ne vois toujours pas le rapport.

- Mais faîtes un effort bon sang! Je les ai perfectionnées en gravant sur chacune des symboles de l'elixirologie de mon pays. Donc…?

- Tu vas pouvoir te servir de ton alchimie!

May secoua la tête en signe d'approbation, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Kimbley lui, se mit à rire en repensant à son abandon immédiat alors que la solution de leur survie se trouvait avec lui tout ce temps. Il n'était vraiment qu'un imbécile, comment avait-il fait pour tomber si bas?

A l'aide de ses aiguilles, May traça un pentacle et en plaça une à chaque branche de l'étoile.

- Posez vos mains dans le cercle, dit May.

- Que veux-tu faire?

- L'elixirologie est avant tout une alchimie spécialisée dans la médecine. Je vais donc refermer vos plaies et ainsi vous permettre d'utiliser de nouveau vos cercles.

- Penses-tu que ce soit vraiment une bonne idée?

- Et c'est vous qui me demandez ça?! Je croyais que vous adoriez exploser des trucs. Et puis, si on veut se tirer de cette affaire sans encombres, je ne vois pas d'autres moyens. Je ne pourrais pas agir toute seule.

Kimbley la regarda avec un air plus étonné que jamais. Après Aerith, c'était au tour de la gamine d'éprouver de l'affection pour lui. Finalement, il avait du beaucoup changer ces derniers temps. Et puis, il l'aimait bien cette petite en fin de compte.

Il posa les paumes de ses mains dans le cercle comme le lui avait indiqué May. Cette dernière plaqua d'un geste vif ses deux mains sur le cercle qui s'activa. L'écarlate sentit sa peau meurtrit se refermer sans difficulté. La transmutation terminée, il défit les bandages et pu admirer le travail. L'elixirologie de l'enfant n'avait laissé aucune trace, les cercles alchimiques étaient de nouveau intacts. Un sourire en coin naquit sur le visage de l'alchimiste.

- C'est tout simplement parfait! félicita Kimbley. L'elixirologie est vraiment un pouvoir formidable.

- Merci! fit May en esquissant une courbette.

- Allons montrer à ces empêcheurs de tourner en rond qu'on en a encore sous le pied!

- Ca, ça me plaît! Je vous retrouve enfin monsieur Kimbley!

C'est par cette belle nuit étoilée que les militaires purent apercevoir un gigantesque feu d'artifice qui prit toutes les couleurs, ainsi que toutes les formes. Certains, alertés, allaient voir de plus près qui était l'auteur de cette mascarade – à leurs risques et périls, tandis que d'autres admiraient les feux virevoltants dans le ciel, n'ayant pas envie de bouger le petit doigt. Ce fut le cas d'un Jean Havoc fumant paisiblement une cigarette et d'un Falman étudiant méticuleusement chacune des formes afin de déduire par quels moyens ils avaient été produits. Ces deux-là se firent d'ailleurs fortement réprimander par leur supérieur, le colonel Roy Mustang qui pensait qu'ils avaient sûrement mieux à faire que de flâner dehors à regarder des feux de joies. Le flame alchemist comme on le surnommait, se posait lui aussi des questions sur la provenance de ces feux inattendus. Etait-ce des habitants de Lior qui étaient venus exprimer leur mécontentement? Non, ce serait pure folie. Le mieux était encore d'aller constater par soi-même la situation. Mustang prit donc la direction qui l'amènerait vers ces illuminations douteuses.

- Ouaahh, ce palmier de couleur bleu était vraiment magnifique! s'exclama May enjouée.

- N'est-ce pas? répondit Kimbley sur un ton du genre «je peux faire mieux»

- A mon tour maintenant! Je vais vous montrer la fusée qui fait fureur dans mon pays.

Cinq aiguilles furent envoyées sur un mur et May transmuta la matière en une fusée qui siffla au dessus de plusieurs têtes de militaires avant de foncer vers le ciel d'un noir d'encre et y exploser. Des étincelles jaillirent et formèrent un grand dragon doré qui s'envola pour mieux redescendre en piqué sur la foule de soldats à moitié effrayée mais aussi impressionnée. L'apparition termina sa course sur le toit du bâtiment le plus important, éparpillant un peu partout des gerbes d'étincelles.

- Alors? demanda May en adoptant un air supérieur qu'elle avait emprunté à Greed.

- Respect! Garantit Kimbley. J'admire. Je m'incline devant ta performance.

- Donc, j'ai gagné?

- Ben, j'avoue que les compétences de Xing lorsqu'il s'agit d'allier une telle prestance à de simples bombes, me dépassent. Je te dois un dîner dans un restaurant de prestige.

- Yahou!!

- Mais dis, entre nous, tu pourras m'apprendre? Si je pouvais unir la magnificence de l'elixirologie à mon alchimie, ce serait vraiment le summum de l'excellence!

- Accordé, mais seulement si vous me promettez de ne pas massacrer des gens avec.

- Pour l'instant, je ne crois pas qu'on ait fait de morts, après si ils se sont jetés à corps perdus dans les feux, c'est leur problème.

Au départ, ils devaient juste sortir de leur geôle, puis May s'est prise d'une envie soudaine de montrer à Kimbley qu'avec son elixirologie, elle était capable de faire la même chose que lui. Par la suite, c'est devenue une sorte de jeu où ils arboraient leurs techniques, enfin rapidement cela a pris la tournure d'un concours avec des mises en jeu. C'était à celui qui réaliserait le plus beau et le plus original des feux d'artifices.

Cependant, il était temps de reprendre son sérieux car les ennuis arrivaient à toutes allures. Archer et une bonne vingtaine de soldats se dirigeaient vers eux; on pouvait même apercevoir un peu plus loin, Mustang qui courait suivi de près par son équipe.

- Je crois que c'est le moment de lever le camp May, fit remarquer Kimbley.

- Vous avez sans doute raison. Allons-nous en avant qu'ils ne nous rattrapent!

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait. L'écarlate et la fillette filèrent dans la direction opposée. Les feux d'artifices avaient quand même fait pas mal de dégâts, c'est grâce à un trou dans l'édifice entourant la base qu'ils purent sortir à l'air libre. Non loin de là se dressaient des affleurements de pierres; ils décampèrent vers cette cachette improvisée qui leur permettrait de réfléchir un instant. Ils gravirent quelques mégalithes et purent observer ce qu'il se passait en contrebas. Les militaires s'activaient déjà en dehors de l'enceinte de la base et un petit groupe partait dans leur direction. Ils n'avaient que très peu de temps pour élaborer un plan de fuite. Ils redescendirent toujours à l'abri derrière les immenses rochers.

- Pars devant May, ordonna Kimbley. Rends toi dans la ville de Lior, je te retrouverai là-bas.

- A Lior? Mais n'est-ce pas là qu'ils voulaient nous envoyer? Si on s'y rend, on va se faire lapider!

- Justement, comme nous prenons la fuite, ils penseront certainement qu'on ira ailleurs que dans la ville où nous étions sensé mourir.

- Vous êtes vraiment un théoricien du complot… Et s'ils pensaient que nous pensions cela et qu'ils décidaient quand même de nous poursuivre dans Lior; nous serions piégés!

- Euh… Si on évitait de s'embrouiller… De toute façon, il vaut mieux que nous nous séparions et que nous nous rejoignons à Lior. Je me vois mal errer dans un désert pour sauver ma peau.

- Oui, traverser un désert n'est pas forcément très agréable.

- Trêve de bavardages, ils vont arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Alors, tire-toi!

- Mais, pourquoi vous ne voulez pas que nous allions ensemble à Lior?

- A deux on se fera plus facilement attraper.

- On ne vous a jamais dit que l'union fait la force?

- J'ai toujours travaillé en solo. Barre toi maintenant!

- Non, je reste.

- Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment, gamine! Tu fais ce que je te dis ou je t'achève ici sur le champ!

L'écarlate afficha son regard le plus dur qui soit, mais la petite affichait un air tout aussi buté que le sien.

- Je n'ai pas peur de vous.

- C'est bien ma veine.

- Venez avec moi, s'il vous plaît, supplia la fillette.

- Pas question.

May se mordit la lèvre inférieure afin d'éviter que les larmes se mettent à couler. Elle savait que l'homme qui se trouvait en face d'elle était quelqu'un de têtu, il lui serait impossible de le faire changer d'avis. Elle baissa piteusement la tête.

- Je les retiendrais aussi longtemps que je pourrais. Lui dit Kimbley.

Contre toute attente, May se jeta dans ses bras et versa les larmes qui ne demandaient qu'à sortir.

- Promettez-moi de me rejoindre vivant à Lior.

Malgré lui, il rendit son étreinte à la petite fille.

- C'est juré, dit-il.

May se détacha de lui, se retourna et prit son amie panda entre ses mains et sourit.

- Ecoute moi attentivement Xiao Mei. Tu vois ce grand et beau jeune homme (auteur: ben quoi, c'est la vérité;)!) derrière moi? Je veux que tu gardes un œil sur lui, c'est d'accord?

- Qu'est-ce que…

Pour toute réponse, le panda aquiesca d'un mouvement de tête; puis elle sauta des mains de son amie humaine pour aller sur l'épaule de l'alchimiste. Alchimiste qui lorgna la créature comme on regarde quelque chose dont on se méfit.

- Voilà, maintenant je peux partir l'esprit tranquille! s'exclama May.

- Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée?... demanda Kimbley toujours en surveillant de près la bête perchée sur son épaule.

- Allons, elle ne va pas vous manger. C'est bien compris Xiao Mei, tu dois veiller sur monsieur Kimbley.

- Bon allez, va-t-en maintenant!

- On se retrouve à Lior! cria-t-elle alors qu'elle prenait déjà le chemin menant à la ville.

Les cris et les ordres lancés aux soldats parvinrent aux oreilles de l'alchimiste.

- C'est à moi de jouer désormais.

L'aube commençait à pointer, mais May continua de courir à en perdre haleine. La ville n'était plus très loin, elle pouvait même apercevoir les plus hauts toits qui devaient appartenir à ce que les habitants d'Amestris appelaient églises. Elle fila à toute allure jusqu'à l'entrée de la ville; lorsqu'elle fut arrivée, elle trébucha sur un caillou sous le coup de l'émotion. Vidée de toute son énergie, elle resta face contre terre, incapable de remuer ne serait-ce qu'un doigt. Elle entendit des gens venir auprès d'elle, mais elle ne réussit pas à distinguer ce qu'ils disaient, elle était trop fatiguée. Ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes, mais elle sentit que quelqu'un la soulevait de terre et l'emmenait. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle sentit qu'elle s'évanouissait.

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel quand elle ouvrit les yeux. May se redressa dans le lit où elle se trouvait et scruta les environs. Elle se trouvait dans une pièce glauque et une jeune femme était assise tout près d'elle. Elle avait la peau hâlée et ses cheveux longs étaient de couleur noire, seul deux mèches qui lui tombaient sur le visage étaient plus claires.

- Tu as l'air d'aller mieux, s'enquit la jeune demoiselle.

- Qui êtes-vous et qu'est-ce que je fais ici?

- Je m'appelle Rose; on t'a amené ici après que tu te sois évanouie dans la rue. Et toi, quel est ton prénom?

- May Chang. C'est gentil à vous de vous être occupée de moi mademoiselle Rose.

- Oh, de rien! Tu sais par ici, on est plutôt du genre à s'entraider, surtout par les temps qui courent.

- Vous voulez parler de cette altercation avec l'armée d'Amestris?

- Ah, tu es au courant?

- Un peu que je le suis! Mon ami et moi-même avons été fait prisonnier et leurs dirigeants avaient décidé de nous envoyer à Lior pour que l'on se fasse tuer lors du prochain affrontement.

- Un prochain affrontement?!

- Enfin, ils pensaient surtout qu'on allait se faire tuer par un certain Scar.

- Scar…

- Et pour quel raison vous aurais-je tuer toi et ton ami?

Les filles sursautèrent en entendant la voix qui venait de parler. Un homme à la peau hâlée lui aussi et des cheveux très clairs et courts, était entré dans la plus grande discrétion. May remarqua cependant qu'il avait des yeux de couleur rouge; ce devait être un Ishbal, elle avait lu cette particularité propre à ce peuple dans un livre. Mais ce qui la troubla le plus, ce fut cette cicatrice en forme de croix qu'il avait sur le front. La fillette trouva qu'il était fort impressionnant, il lui faisait même un peu peur. Dans ses yeux, elle pouvait lire à la fois de la haine et de la tristesse. Cet homme avait du subir beaucoup d'épreuves difficiles. Il reprit la parole.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

- Ah, à vrai dire, c'est parce que mon ami est un ex-alchimiste d'état.

- Un alchimiste d'état?

- On m'a raconté que vous étiez réputé pour avoir tué pas mal d'alchimistes d'état.

- C'est exact. Ce sont des pêcheurs qui ont enfreint la loi divine. Je suis celui qui les condamnera pour que justice soit faite.

- Mais pourquoi faire une telle chose, on ne peut pas vraiment parler de justice dans ces cas-là, non?

- Les alchimistes d'état sont ceux qui ont réduit Ishbal en cendre.

- C'est vrai, j'avais oublié ce détail…

- Un détail, tu dis?!

- Pardonnez-moi! Je ne viens pas de ce pays, je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qu'il s'y passe!

- Tu n'es pas d'Amestris?

- Non, mon nom est May Chang, je suis la 17° princesse de Xing.

- Pourquoi es-tu venu d'aussi loin?

- Je dois ramener l'immortalité à notre empereur…

- C'est une mission bien périlleuse pour une gamine, surtout que tu poursuis un rêve irréalisable.

- Pas vraiment! Je sais de source sûre que des pierres philosophales ont déjà été créées au cours du temps!

Scar et Rose ouvrirent de grands yeux étonnés; l'une parce qu'elle croyait que ce n'était qu'un mythe; l'autre parce qu'il avait entendu des homonculus en parler, mais il ne pensait pas que ça c'était réellement fait.

- Il n'empêche que tu ferais mieux d'abandonner cette quête. Conclu Scar.

- Et pourquoi ferais-je une telle chose? Se rebella May.

- Je paris que tu ne sais pas comment on fabrique une pierre?

- Euh, non en effet… Mais vous, vous avez l'air de le savoir, alors vous pourriez me le dire!

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une très bonne chose; c'est un peu comme se rendre en enfer.

- Je m'en fiche, si je ne ramène pas la vie éternelle à mon empereur, mon clan mourra!

- Pour fabriquer une véritable pierre philosophale il faut sacrifier quantité de vies humaines.

- …

En entendant cela, May se tu, trop choquée pour répondre quoi que ce soit. Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'il faille faire un si grand sacrifice pour créer une si petite chose. Tous ses espoirs pour sauver sa famille s'effondraient. Elle ne pourrait en aucun cas, avoir assez de force mental pour ériger un tel projet. A moins qu'il n'en existe encore une, elle ne rentrerait pas chez elle la tête haute.

En voyant l'air perturbé de la fillette, Scar décidé de changer de sujet.

- Tu as bien dit que tu avais un ami qui t'accompagnait, où se trouve-t-il en ce moment?

- Je ne sais pas… Il m'a demandé de partir devant pendant qu'il retiendrait les soldats qui nous poursuivaient. Il m'a promis qu'on se rejoindrait à Lior. J'espère qu'il va bien.

- Nous pourrions aller l'attendre à l'entrée de la ville, proposa Rose, tu ne penses pas May?

- Non Rose, toi, tu retournes auprès des habitants pour les avertir que l'armée se prépare à lancer une autre offensive. Il faut que tout le monde soit parti avant qu'il n'entame leur purge. J'irai aux abords de la ville avec May afin de guetter le moindre événement suspect.

L'homme à la cicatrice se dirigea donc vers la porte et sortit du bâtiment. May le suivit avec empressement et ils prirent une direction différente de celle de Rose. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, la fillette pu s'apercevoir que les quartiers en bordure de la ville étaient complètement déserts. Il n'y avait pas un chat et les maisons comme les immeubles étaient pour la plupart en ruines. Ils arrivèrent enfin face au désert.

- On va monter sur le toit de ce baraquement, nous aurons une meilleure vue.

- D'accord!

Ils gravirent donc les marches branlantes avec prudence, l'ascension était des plus dangereuse, l'escalier pouvait s'effondrer à tout moment.

Arrivés au sommet, ils s'installèrent et attendirent. Puis, Scar repensa à quelque chose que May avait dit un peu plus tôt.

- May, ton ami était un alchimiste d'état, c'est bien ça?

- Oui, pourquoi?

- Comme ça.

- Vous n'allez pas le tuer quand même?!

- Si je dois le faire, je ne le ferais pas devant toi, car tu as l'air de tenir à cet ami.

- Mais vous le ferez un jour ou l'autre n'est-ce pas?

- C'est la mission que je me suis attribué. Mais, si dans quelques années tu m'en veux encore, alors tu pourras venir à ton tour te venger.

May le regarda avec de grands yeux effarés, puis elle reprit son observation du désert.

- Je vous en empêcherai!

- Ne te mets pas en travers de ma route, cette histoire ne te concerne pas. Tu pourrais le regretter. Je te l'ai dit, je ne le tuerais pas sous tes yeux, je le ferai un jour où tu ne seras pas là, lorsqu'il sera seul.

- Vous parlez comme lui.

- Comme qui?

- Comme mon ami, vous me menacez si je ne fais pas ce que vous me demandez.

- Je dis ça simplement pour sauver ta vie. Tu n'as rien à voir avec ma mission mais si tu me gênes sur mon chemin je n'aurais aucune hésitation.

- Lui aussi, il m'a menacé pour mon bien. Je ne voulais pas le laisser tomber, mais il m'a incité à fuir pour que je sauve au moins ma peau.

- …

- … Hum?

- Qu'y a-t-il?

- Là-bas, à l'ouest, il y a quelqu'un qui approche!

En effet, une forme au loin avançait entre les dunes de sables vers la ville de Lior. La personne en question portait un uniforme militaire.

- Ce doit être lui! s'exclama May.

- Je vais aller à sa rencontre. Tu restes ici.

- Quoi?!

- Je veux juste m'assurer que personne ne l'a suivit.

- Votre argument ne tient pas la route; c'est le désert à perte de vue, on peut tout voir d'où on est.

- On n'est jamais à l'abri, même dans un désert. De plus, nous ne sommes pas sûr et certain que ce soit ton ami. Mais, si c'est le cas, de là où tu te trouves, tu pourras me surveiller.

- Bon, très bien. Je vous attends.

La fillette se rassit donc sur le bord du toit et laissa pendre ses jambes dans le vide, tout en regardant la silhouette s'approcher. Scar repartit à travers le dédale de rues pour rejoindre l'avenue principale. C'est d'ailleurs dans cette rue qu'il rencontra l'individu venant du désert. Lorsqu'il vit cette personne, de vieux souvenirs enfouis remontèrent à la surface. Ce fut comme un électrochoc pour lui, une soudaine violence remonta de ses entrailles. Il ne pensait pas être confronté une nouvelle fois à cet homme, et pourtant il se trouvait là, les mains dans les poches avec ce sourire carnassier sur le visage. Lui aussi semblait s'être rappelé de l'homme à la cicatrice, car ses yeux pétillait d'une folie démesurée.

- Je me souviens de toi, dit Scar, tu es l'alchimiste d'état qui a massacré ma famille.

- Je suis flatté que tu te sois rappelé de moi! s'esclaffa Kimbley.

Une fois que May fut partie, Kimbley se lança à l'assaut des militaires; pour ce faire, il claqua ses mains l'une contre l'autre et fit exploser tout un pan du rocher qui surplombait les dizaines de soldats qui les poursuivaient. Il pu apprécier nombre de bruits incongrus, mêlés aux cris que poussaient les militaires fuyant tant bien que mal cette hécatombe. Cela faisait longtemps que l'écarlate n'avait pas ressentit cette sensation au fond de ses entrailles à chaque fois qu'il faisait un carnage grâce à son alchimie.

Sur ce, il profita de la panique général qui régnait en bas pour s'éclipser en douce - et sans aucun remords. Il dépassa les mégalithes et plongea dans le désert en direction de Lior. La marche dura des heures et quand il arriva enfin dans cette ville qui semblait avoir été désertée, le soleil était à son point culminant. Déserte la ville? Pas tant que ça; un homme à la peau mâte sort d'une artère et se fige en le voyant. Kimbley resta un instant perplexe avant de remarquer ses deux yeux rouges et la cicatrice qu'il avait au front. Cicatrice qui était son œuvre se souvint-il. Il n'aurait pas cru un seul instant, revoir un jour cet Ishbal face à face.

- Tu me facilites la tâche en venant à moi. Lâcha Scar.

- Que veux-tu dire? demanda l'alchimiste désorienté.

- Ma mission est de tous vous tuer, vous les alchimistes d'état qui avez assassiné mes compatriotes en plus d'enfreindre la loi divine.

- Pathétique! Arrête de mentir, la seule raison qui te pousse à faire une telle chose c'est la vengeance.

- Dans le cas où c'est pour venger mes compatriotes, il n'y a aucune différence entre la vengeance et ma mission divine. Et ta mort apaisera enfin ma conscience ainsi que celle de mon frère!

Avant même que Kimbley n'ait pu le prévoir, Scar fonça tête baissée, son bras droit levé devant lui prêt à frapper. Des étincelles rouges jaillirent du bras tatoué de l'homme à la cicatrice, tandis que l'écarlate évitait le coup de justesse. Dans son élan, Scar détruisit une partie de la façade qui se trouvait en face de lui. Un gigantesque nuage de poussière s'éleva et Kimbley en profita pour tenter d'atteindre Scar avec son alchimie. La route sur laquelle ils se tenaient se fissura de partout avant d'exploser et de faire valser des monceaux de pierres tranchants. Les deux hommes s'en sortirent indemnes et repartirent à l'assaut dans cette furieuse danse.

A quelques mètres de là, May observait attentivement la scène. Elles les avaient vus converser sans les entendre, puis Scar s'était jeté sur Kimbley bien décidé à le tuer. L'alchimiste écarlate n'avait pas attendu non plus pour riposter avec une certaine violence. Et elle était là à les observer ne sachant pas quoi faire. Ses mains tremblaient et elle ne sentait plus ses jambes, elle était comme paralysée. Avait-elle peur? Peut-être un peu, mais ce n'était pas cela en réalité; elle ne comprenait pas ce qui leur avait pris tout d'un coup d'essayer de s'entre-tuer. Pourtant, Scar lui avait promis de ne pas le tuer sous ses yeux; qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris? Elle devait savoir!

Son corps voulant bien bouger de nouveau, elle se lança en trombe dans les escaliers pour rejoindre la rue en contrebas. Elle ne laisserait pas une telle chose se produire, car elle ne voulait voir aucun des deux mourir. Elle arriva devant la rue dévastée où se trouvaient les deux hommes. Le conflit faisait rage et il semblait qu'aucun d'eux ne ferait attention à May. Elle les suivit en gardant tout de même ses distances.

- Monsieur Scar, monsieur Kimbley, arrêtez-vous!! hurla May à pleins poumons. Ce combat est absurde! Je vous en prie, cessez de vous battre!

Seulement, rien n'y faisait, soit ils ne pouvaient pas l'entendre, soit ils l'ignoraient simplement. May prit donc son courage à deux mains et alors qu'ils s'élançaient l'un sur l'autre, la fillette voulut s'interposer. Les deux hommes ouvrirent de grands horrifiés en voyant la gamine arriver entre leurs deux feux. Xiao Mei sauta pour secourir son amie, mais c'était déjà perdu d'avance. May ne pourrait pas éviter les deux attaques alchimiques en même temps. Pris de panique, Kimbley attrapa la jeune fille par ses vêtements et la repoussa hors de portée de l'altercation qui allait suivre. Il voulut se déporter lorsqu'il vit Scar, bras tendus, qui fonçait droit sur lui. L'attaque ne le toucha pas de plein fouet, mais elle eu quand même un effet dévastateur rien qu'en frôlant son flanc droit. L'alchimiste sentit sa peau se déchiqueter, ainsi que ses entrailles se désagréger. Il trébucha et atterrit face contre terre; il se releva sur un coude. La douleur était insupportable et il sentait qu'il allait perdre connaissance. Il toussa et un goût de fer remonta dans sa gorge, un liquide chaud coula d'entre ses lèvres. Il l'essuya et pu voir une tache rouge sombre sur le dos de sa main. Du sang, c'était bien ce qu'il pensait, l'intérieur avait été touché. Ces forces s'amenuisaient, il fallait qu'il décide de ce qu'il allait faire maintenant. Scar revenait à la charge, cependant des éclairs d'une intense couleur verte apparurent et un mur de pierre jaillit du sol, séparant les deux hommes. Kimbley jeta un coup d'œil dans les environs et aperçut May qui avait les mains posées au sol, au milieu d'un cercle de transmutation. Elle l'avait sauvé de justesse; puis il s'effondra ne sentant plus ses bras, ni aucune autre partie de son corps.

May accourut en voyant son ami s'évanouir et s'accroupi tout près de lui.

- Monsieur Kimbley, est-ce que ça va?

- Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'aller bien? répondit l'homme complètement sonné.

- Vous pourrez vous lever? On ne doit pas rester ici, mon mur ne tiendra pas longtemps.

- Je suis plus apte à ramper dans ces conditions, mais je vais faire un effort.

- Je vais vous aider.

En s'y mettant à deux, ils réussirent à se traîner un peu plus loin dans une vieille bâtisse. Epuisé, Kimbley se laissa glisser contre un mur. Son corps était parcouru de fourmillement et il avait du mal à respirer avec ce sang qui lui remontait dans la gorge par intermittence. May traçait à nouveau un cercle sur le sol, mais plus grand cette fois-ci.

- Croyez-vous qu'il va nous chercher? demanda May encore secouée.

- Je ne sais pas… réussit-il à articuler.

- Mettez-vous au centre du cercle, je vais essayer de vous soigner.

Il se traîna avec difficulté vers le cercle et s'assit tant bien que mal. May posa ses mains et les éclairs verdâtres refirent leur apparition. L'alchimiste sentit une fois de plus son corps frémir; la peau se recollait toute seule et son sang coagulait plus vite refermant les plaies au mieux. Lorsque la transmutation s'arrêta, il se sentait déjà un peu mieux, mais la douleur était toujours présente.

- Je n'ai pas pu vous soigner correctement, la plaie était loin d'être superficielle. Fit May dépitée.

- Tu n'as pas à te justifier, répondit Kimbley reconnaissant, tu as fait ce que tu as pu et je me sens beaucoup mieux.

Malgré ces bonnes paroles, May baissa honteusement la tête et posa ses mains sur ses genoux. Le petit panda tenta de la consoler en se frottant à elle.

- Pardon… dit-elle d'une voix éteinte.

- Quoi?!

- Pardon, pardon; c'est de ma faute tout ce qui arrive. Si je ne m'étais pas interposée on n'en serait pas là…

- May, si tu n'étais pas intervenue, je ne serais peut-être déjà plus de ce monde.

- C'est faux.

Elle déglutit avec peine et renifla bruyamment.

- Scar n'est pas un ennemi à prendre à la légère. Et moi dans ma folie, j'ai foncé tête baissée contre lui sans me soucier des conséquences. C'est moi le fautif dans cette histoire, May. Si tu n'avais pas été là, je serais mort de mes blessures.

- J'étais avec Scar, il m'avait promis de ne pas vous faire de mal, je ne comprends pas.

- Tu n'y peux rien. Je l'avais rencontré auparavant à Ishbal; c'est moi qui en ai fini avec sa famille.

- …

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir embarquée dans une telle histoire. Excuse-moi.

La fillette releva la tête et Kimbley vit qu'elle avait les yeux humides. Elle avait tout fait pour retenir ses larmes, mais elle n'en pu plus. Elle se jeta dans les bras de l'alchimiste qui ne la repoussa pas et sanglota sans retenue. Il s'était passé tant de choses ces dernières semaines, elle avait eu si souvent peur qu'elle pleura toutes les larmes de son corps jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y est plus aucune tristesse dans son cœur.

Kimbley la serra bien fort pour essayer de la réconforter. C'est qu'elle allait finir par le faire chialer si ça continuait. Néanmoins, il remarqua que cela faisait du bien parfois de se laisser aller. La solitude c'était bien, mais être avec une personne que l'on appréciait, c'était encore mieux.

La fillette s'apaisa et se détacha de l'homme aux yeux dorés.

- Et maintenant, que fais-t-on? demanda May.

- Dans tous les cas, c'est la cata. Si on s'enfonce dans Lior, on est mort; et si on va dans le désert, on risque de rencontrer l'armée donc on est mort là aussi.

- Le désert est grand vous savez.

- Oui, mais je sais qu'ils ont postés des sentinelles un peu partout autour de la ville.

- Ah, je vois, si on sort on pourrait très bien se faire descendre à vue.

- Seulement, je pense que c'est la meilleure issue; de toute façon Aerith ne se trouve pas ici, sinon on le saurait déjà.

- Nous allons donc faire une sortie en force?

- Non, on va essayer de la faire plus discrète cette fois-ci. Avec quatre yeux à l'affût, je pense qu'on pourra repérer les soldats assez facilement. Nous irons lorsque la nuit sera tombée.

- Vous êtes sûr qu'avec votre blessure…

- Ca ira.

Il disait ça, mais ce n'était que pour rassurer la petite, il sentait très bien qu'il n'était pas encore remis. D'ailleurs, la plaie semblait encore suinter; il souleva son T-shirt et vit que la meurtrissure saignait abondamment.

- Décidemment, j'ai vraiment mal fait mon boulot. Dit May confuse.

- C'est normal après tout ce qui est survenu, tu n'es pas arrivé à te concentrer.

- Non, ce n'est pas normal! Je devrais savoir garder la tête froide, mais j'ai paniqué comme une idiote. Bon, ne bougez pas d'ici.

Elle partit alors fouiller dans le baraquement où ils se trouvaient. Elle trouva finalement ce qu'elle cherchait. Pendant qu'elle redescendait à l'étage au-dessous, elle perçut un bruit tout près d'elle, une latte de bois qui avait craqué.

- Il y a quelqu'un? tenta-t-elle sans succès.

Comme personne ne lui répondait, elle haussa des épaules et redescendit à l'étage inférieur.

L'écarlate l'a vit arriver les bras chargé de draps. Elle les posa à côté de lui et commença à en déchirer des morceaux.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de crier aux murs?

- Je croyais avoir entendu quelqu'un ou quelque chose, mais je crois que je me suis trompée.

- Que comptes-tu faire avec ces draps?

- Puisque je me suis loupé avec l'elixirologie, je vais vous soigner à l'ancienne, enfin je vais vous faire au moins un bandage. Allez, enlevez-moi cette veste et ce débardeur!

- Euh… Et peux-tu me rappeler pourquoi je ferais ça?

- C'est ça ou vous mourrez d'une hémorragie. Quoi? Vous êtes pudique? Je ne suis qu'une gamine, comme vous me le faîtes tout le temps remarquer!

- N'en profite pas pour te rincer l'œil…

- Je fais ce que je veux! chantonna-t-elle.

- Pfff…

Il entreprit donc de se mettre torse nu, tandis que May rougissait à vue d'œil et affichait un sourire béat, imitée par son amie panda. Kimbley lui fit comprendre par un regard assassin, qu'il n'allait certainement pas rester comme cela toute la sainte journée. La fillette rit doucement dans sa barbe en voyant le teint rouge vif de son comparse. Elle soigna et pansa la plaie comme elle pu, puis l'alchimiste se rhabilla en deux temps trois mouvements.

- Tu ferais bien de dormir un peu avant qu'on ne s'en aille, avança Kimbley. Je te réveillerai en temps voulu.

- C'est plutôt à vous de vous reposer si vous voulez que votre blessure guérisse. Argumenta May.

- Tu es une enfant, tu as besoin de repos.

- Et vous êtes pâle comme un spectre.

- Tu es fatiguée, tu as des cernes sous les yeux.

- Vos yeux se ferment tous seuls!

- Je t'ai dit, dors!!

Il avait hurlé cette dernière phrase; cependant crier ne servait pas à grand-chose. Au contraire, il se mit à tousser et à cracher un filet de sang qu'il essuya avec sa manche.

- Calmez-vous monsieur Kimbley, fit May apeurée. Je… Je vais aller me coucher… Pardon…

- Arrête… de t'excuser.

Elle se laissa glisser et se calla contre lui comme si elle avait besoin de se sentir en sécurité. Elle prit la main de l'alchimiste qu'elle serra très fort et ferma les yeux.

- Vous veillerez sur moi, n'est-ce pas? s'assura May.

- Dors.

- Répondez-moi, s'il vous plaît.

- Je veillerai. Sur toi et sur Aerith.

- … Merci.

May se sentit plus rassurée et s'endormit pour de bon. Xiao Mei s'installa dans les plis des vêtements de son amie et Kimbley vaincu par le sommeil et sa blessure, s'assoupit lui aussi.

Un bruit de plancher qui craque. May s'éveilla en sursaut. Kimbley dormait à poings fermés et avait passé un bras autour de la petite comme pour la protéger. Elle regarda autour d'elle, mais ne vit rien. Il faisait sombre, la nuit devait être tombée. Elle entendit à nouveau le son de quelqu'un qui marche sur un parterre en bois. Puis, cela s'arrête de nouveau. La fillette sent son cœur battre à tout rompre. A nouveau une latte qui grince.

- Monsieur Kimbley, réveillez-vous. Murmura-t-elle.

- Humm… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a May? ronchonna l'écarlate.

- Chut, taisez-vous. Ecoutez…

L'alchimiste tendit une oreille attentive et perçut lui aussi le bruit.

- Il y a quelqu'un à l'étage. Conclut May.

- Ne bouges pas, je vais aller jeter un coup d'œil.

- Pas question! Et si c'était Scar? Dans votre état vous ne feriez pas le poids.

- Alors, que décides-tu?

- Je vais me rendre là-haut.

- D'accord, mais je t'accompagne.

- Mais…

- Ne discute pas! Allons-y.

Se levant avec difficulté, Kimbley gravit les marches délabrées, aidé par la petite May. Le premier étage était vide lorsque leur ascension fut finie. Ils avaient entendu quelqu'un marcher ici et pourtant la pièce était vide. La personne qui se trouvait là n'avait pas pu s'échapper, à moins de sauter par la fenêtre – ce qui était suicidaire. Alors, où était cet individu?

Un mouvement derrière une vieille malle.

- Montre-toi, qui que tu sois. Nous savons que tu te caches ici.

Quel ne fut pas leur surprise en voyant un chat noir qui portait une cape rouge, des bottes et une couronne, et qui marchait qui plus est. Il devait bien faire la moitié de la taille de la fillette.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas vous alerter. Dit le chat

Et en plus il parlait! Les deux humains ouvrirent des yeux ronds comme des billes et May s'en décrocha la mâchoire. Ils avaient vu bien des choses étranges, mais là… May pointa un doigt vers lui.

- Il p… Parle. Bégaya-t-elle.

- J'y crois pas. Rajouta Kimbley. On doit être en train de rêver…

- Non, non. Je suis bien devant vous à vous faire la conversation! Mais c'est vrai, pour vous une peluche en forme de chat qui parle, doit avoir quelque chose d'étonnant.

- Et en plus, c'est une peluche, articula May.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce binz?! bafouilla Kimbley.

- A ce train là, vous serez encore en train de vous extasier sur moi dans deux jours.

- Euh, oui! Reprenons notre sérieux. Réagit l'alchimiste. Après tout ce qu'on a vécu, rien ne devrait plus nous étonner.

- Alors vas-y, explique-nous ce que tu faisais là? proposa May.

- C'est ton passe-temps favori d'espionner les gens? ironisa l'écarlate.

- En tout cas, ça fait partie de mon boulot! répondit l'étrange créature. Enfin bon. Donc, je vous ai écouté un petit moment et il y a quelque chose qui m'a interpellé dans ce que vous avez dis.

- Quoi donc? voulut savoir Kimbley.

- Vous avez bien prononcé le nom de Aerith, je crois?

- En effet. Mais en quoi…

- Décrivez-moi cette personne.

- Et bien, c'est une femme, pas très grande, des cheveux châtains noués en natte, des yeux verts et elle porte beaucoup de rouge et de rose. Mais, tu peux nous expliquer en quoi cela peut t'être utile?

- Bon sang! Cette description correspond parfaitement. Elle est toujours souriante et d'une humeur joviale, n'est-ce pas?

- Oui. Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire; tu la connais ?

- Je n'arrive pas à le croire, elle est vivante!

- Tu vas te décider à nous expliquer à la fin?! A moins que tu ne préfères finir en pâtée pour chat? menaça Kimbley.

- Oh, du calme! Je vais tout vous dire. Pour commencer, je me nomme Cait Sith; et la personne dont on parle depuis tout à l'heure est une amie à moi. Je viens du même monde qu'elle, si on considère le fait que je suis dans un monde parallèle.

- Tu viendrais de ce monde dont elle nous a tant parlé? demanda May.

- Effectivement!

- J'ai comme l'impression qu'il se trame quelque chose de pas bien clair ces temps-ci… acheva Kimbley.

A suivre…

Dans le prochain chapitre, la suite des péripéties d'un alchimiste, d'une elixirologiste et d'un chat, ainsi que le retour tant attendu (si on veut…) du flame alchemist et de sa troupe.


End file.
